LA NOVIA DEL MILLONARIO ADAPTACION
by anali88
Summary: Serena no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Hotaru, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate griego Darien Chiba. Casarse con él era la solución a todos sus problemas...?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**PROLOGO**

**Serena no podía dar a su pequeña hermana en adopción, pero sabía que aunque ella le diera todo su amor, no tenía medios económicos para hacerse cargo de un bebé. Estaba desesperada, tratando de tomar la mejor decisión para Hotaru, cuando conoció al atractivo magnate griego Darien Chiba.**

**Casarse con él era la solución a todos sus problemas, pensó Serena, sin imaginar que muy pronto iba a enamorarse perdidamente de un hombre que sólo se había casado con ella para tener un heredero.**

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 1**

DARLA en adopción? —repitió Serena consternada—. ¿Quieres que deje a Hotaru en manos de un extraño?

Allí estaba Serena en medio de su pequeño y destartalado apartamento. Se dirigía a su tía como si estuviera tratando con el diablo.

Lo cierto es que le costaba creer que aquello estuviese pasando de verdad. En las últimas tres semanas la tragedia se había cebado con su vida de forma verdaderamente insistente. Y ahora esto.

—Voy a hacer como si no hubiera oído tus palabras, tía Mimet —dijo Serena, sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos y estrechándolo aún más contra su pecho.

—No, tú vas a hacerme caso —repuso la tía con decisión—. ¿Crees de verdad que te propondría esta solución si pudieras hacerte cargo de la niña?

-¡Por supuesto que puedo hacerme cargo de ella! —exclamó Serena airadamente

Mimet llevaba un traje de chaqueta gris que le sentaba impecablemente. Tenía el cabello rubio recogido de modo elegante e iba discretamente maquillada. Parecía querer hacer hincapié en sus palabras mirando a su alrededor.

—Por Dios, lo único que te he pedido es que me ayudes a pagar el alquiler —adujo Serena. Se sentía como un gato callejero pidiéndole limosna a una reina.

—Ya veces hay que ser cruel para ser de utilidad —murmuró Mimet a la defensiva—. Eso significa que tengo que ser despiadada para que abras bien los ojos.

Como Serena se imaginaba, le estaba diciendo de manera elegante que no pensaba soltar ni un duro. En fin, la tía Mimet nunca había sido conocida por su generosidad.

— ¡Hotaru ni siquiera es tu hija! —exclamó la tía.

—Pero es mi hermana —sostuvo Serena enfadada—. ¿Cómo pretendes separarla de mí?

Aquello había sido un auténtico sollozo. ¡Había soportado demasiadas preocupaciones y disgustos durante los últimos seis meses!

—Tu hermanastra —la corrigió Mimet—. Ni siquiera conoces al padre.

La tía miró con verdadero desprecio a la pequeña de tono oliváceo y cabellos oscuros.

—¿Y eso qué más da? —preguntó Serena con los ojos azules llenos de indignación.

De acuerdo, su madre había tenido una aventura con un camarero español, ¿y qué? Al menos había sido capaz de atraer a un hombre, cosa que con su padre no había logrado.

—Por nuestras venas corre la misma sangre —prosiguió Serena.

¡Lo malo era que con la tía Mimet ocurría lo mismo!

Pero casi nunca se notaba. La madre de Serena siempre decía que su hermana no tenía corazón. Era fuerte y dura. Y ,eso lo plasmaba en su trabajo. Estaba consagrada exclusivamente a su carrera profesional como alta ejecutiva de uno de los bancos más importantes de Europa.

Antes que pedirle ayuda, Serena tenía que haber encontrado otra solución a sus quebraderos de cabeza. Para la tía Mimet aquello no suponía más que una remora para los años venideros.

Por eso, ella, que había sacrificado amor e hijos por su carrera, le había dicho a su única sobrina que se deshiciera del bebé. A Serena le dieron náuseas.

— ¡Maldita sea, solo tienes veintiún años! —exclamó Mimet, impaciente—. Has dejado la Universidad y ni siquiera tienes trabajo. No tienes con qué vivir y menos aún con un bebé a tu cargo. Y ahora me vienes con que no tienes para pagar el alquiler.

—Pronto encontraré un trabajo, estoy segura —aseguró Serena orgullosa.

—¿Qué tipo de trabajo? —la desafió su tía—. ¿Sirviendo mesas en un restaurante como el padre de la niña? ¿Fregando suelos? Si prefieres ser la criada de otros en vez de acabar la carrera y ser lo que tu madre quería que fueses... ¿Y quién va a cuidar a Hotaru mientras estés fregando suelos? Una niñera por horas resulta excesivamente cara. Después de todo, la herencia de tu madre apenas dio para su entierro.

Aquellas palabras fueron el colmo.

—Seguro que tengo derecho a recibir asistencia por parte del Estado —gritó de pronto Serena.

—Oh, claro —respondió la tía—. Los días en que el Estado lo pagaba todo han pasado a la historia. Y Hotaru también tiene derecho a crecer en un ambiente que le permita todo lo que pueda estar a su alcance. O es que crees que te va a estar muy agradecida de vivir pobremente.

Tras la brutalidad del discurso, Serena se tambaleó llena de confusión. ¿Sería mejor para Hotaru mantenerse alejada de su hermana? Serena intentó ponerse en el lugar de la pequeña.

Puede que su tía tuviera razón: Hotaru podría recriminarle algún día el tipo de vida que le había inducido a llevar. Silenciosamente, se dirigió hacia la cuna y allí depositó a la criatura. Serena había adelgazado mucho; los vaqueros y la camisa de algodón que llevaba le estaban grandes.

Sin embargo, hacía un par de meses tenía un aspecto de lo más saludable. Pero hacía un par de meses, Hotaru no había nacido aún. Y la madre de Serena, estaba todavía viva, expectante ante el nacimiento de su futura hija. Se iba a tratar del comienzo de una nueva etapa que pondría fin a un triste pasado.

Tan solo hacía tres años, Serena era la hija única de unos padres que estaban completamente locos por ella. Luego, su padre se quitó la vida al comprobar que su negocio había quebrado, dejando a su familia con lo puesto. Para pagar sus deudas, su viuda tuvo que vender la casa, los muebles, incluso hasta parte de, su ropa. En Londres vivían en Holland Park. Y tuvieron que abandonar aquella zona residencial para instalarse en un piso alquilado del East End.

Selene Tsukino no se había recuperado después de que el que fuera su esposo durante veinte años se suicidara, dejándola en la miseria. Para colmo, había perdido a la mayoría de sus amistades. Serena había tenido que abandonar el colegio privado al que asistía. De hecho, tuvo que terminar el último curso de educación secundaria en un instituto público. Ella también se quedó sin buena parte de sus amigos.

Aquellas circunstancias contribuyeron a que Selene Tsukino sintiera por momentos una gran amargura y desilusión. Se vio obligada a ponerse a trabajar.

Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta que se había pasado la vida entre algodones, no resultó demasiado fácil. Aunque pareciera raro, fue la propia tía Mimet quien le consiguió el empleo. Se trataba de un puesto de dependienta y asesora de imagen de unos almacenes de lujo. Su estilo innato y su exquisito sentido de la estética bien le valieron para ello.

En aquella nueva situación, Selene Tsukino demostró ser una señora con clase. Era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabello rubio que a sus cuarenta y dos años demostró ser una excelente vendedora.

Por eso, cuando su jefa, que se había puesto enferma, tuvo que ir de viaje de negocios a Madrid no dudó en enviar a Selene. Una vez en la capital española tendría que entrevistarse con varios proveedores del sector de la moda.

Lo demás era historia. Cuando ella volvió a casa, Serena no podía creerse el cambio que se había operado en ella. Tenía aspecto de ser feliz y de estar en paz consigo misma. Un par de semanas después ya sabía la razón.

—Estoy embarazada —le había anunciado su madre.

Y ocho meses después nació la pequeña Hotaru. Era menuda, de piel morena y tenía los cabellos negros.

La diferencia entre los suyos y los de su madre y Serena que eran tan pálidos, era realmente cómica. Sin embargo, ambas se enamoraron del bebé a primera vista.

Enseguida, se llevaron a Hotaru al apartamento de dos habitaciones, cocina empotrada y un único cuarto de baño. Un par de semanas después, Selene volvió al trabajo. Era el mes de agosto y Serena estaba de vacaciones en la Universidad; por eso era ella quien se ocupaba del bebé. Ya se encargarían de encontrar a un canguro más adelante. De momento, estaban disfrutando de lo bella que era la vida.

Pero la tragedia se cernió de nuevo sobre sus vidas. Selene Tsukino sufrió una hemorragia muy grave de la que no se recuperaría. Serena se quedó no solo completamente conmocionada, sino sin medios económicos.

En el exterior, sonó el claxon de un coche. La tía Mimet consultó su reloj y frunció el ceño.

—Tengo que marcharme —dijo ella—. Santo cielo, ¿no puedes dejar a esa niña quieta y escucharme un rato?

Como quejándose de su reproche, la niña lanzó un gemido. Serena le acarició instintivamente la mejilla sonrosada y una ola de cariño la inundó por completo.

Aquello no era justo. No podía ser justo que le ocurrieran tantas tragedias. Quería conservar a Hotaru. Quería que su madre estuviese de nuevo con ella. Y su padre también. Ojalá que su vida volviera a ser como cuando era más joven.

—¿Qué opciones tengo? —preguntó Serena al borde de las lágrimas.

A su espalda, la tía sonrió pensando que por fin estaba entrando en razón.

—Existen listas de espera llenas de padres que te estarían muy agradecidos si tú...

— ¡No quiero que nadie me agradezca nada! —exclamó Serena, fulminándola con la mirada.

— No —contestó Mimet, comprendiendo que era mejor cambiar de estrategia—. Es gente que quiere darle un hogar a la niña. Una familia que la colmará de cariño, seguridad y todo lo que eso implica.

«Pero yo no tendría lugar en esa vida», pensó Serena llena de desolación. Trató de imaginarse unos brazos extraños que acunasen, alimentasen y quisiesen a su hermana.

Serena sintió que le invadía la desesperación y a continuación se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Se puede hacer de forma muy discreta —continuó la tía Mimet—. Algunas agencias privadas solo aceptan a lo mejor de la sociedad. Sería el tipo de familia que le daría a Hotaru todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz el resto de su vida. Vale la pena planteárselo, al menos en beneficio de la niña.

En beneficio de la niña..., la astuta ejecutiva del mayor banco europeo estaba jugando su baza.

—Podrías volver a la Universidad y terminar la carrera —prosiguió Mimet—. Estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para ello, pero no para esto.

Y la tía dirigió una mirada por el apartamento destartalado.

—No permitiré que destroces dos vidas, cuando las dos os merecéis mucho más... —siguió diciendo la ejecutiva.

—Pensaré en ello —murmuró Serena. Pero nada más pronunciar esas palabras notó como se le desgarraba el corazón.

—Está bien —respondió la tía—. Mientras tanto, me pondré en contacto con varias agencias...

El claxon del coche sonó otra vez, interrumpiéndola. Mimet miró a su sobrina y se impacientó viendo la desolación que se revelaba ya en su rostro. Abrió el bolso y sacó una billetera de piel.

—Mira, te dejo esto —dijo ella poniendo un fajo de billetes sobre el brazo del sofá—. Te resultará útil hasta que nos volvamos a ver dentro de dos días. Espero que para entonces, hayas tomado una decisión.

—Gracias —repuso Serena, mirando el dinero. Sin embargo, las dos sabían que no estaba siendo sincera.

—Serena, trata de pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón —le sugirió Mimet, al despedirse.

Por fin, la tía salió del apartamento, dejando a Serena atónita ante la cantidad de dinero que le había dejado. Eran las monedas de Judas. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la joven. Porque eso era lo que significaba el dinero: el precio de la traición a nuestros seres queridos.

Con el corazón latiéndole dolorosamente, Serena extendió y alcanzó el manojo de billetes. Trató de averiguar a cuánto ascendía la traición en aquellos momentos.

Pero no había terminado de contar los billetes cuando cayó al suelo algo que la hizo abrir la puerta de inmediato. El apartamento estaba en el primer piso. Se lanzó escaleras abajo y atravesó el portal. Soltó un par de juramentos que habrían hecho sonrojar a su madre de estar viva. Serena iba persiguiendo a la tía Mimet con el fajo de billetes y una tarjeta de crédito oro apretados en el puño de la mano.

Al salir a la calle, notó como el viento frío del norte le azotaba la cara. Solo llevaba la blusa y por eso tenía frío, pero se quedó mirando por donde se había ido su tía. Se trataba de una calle estrecha pero con mucho tráfico. Las casas eran de estilo Victoriano y en sus días de apogeo fueron sin duda muy elegantes. Pero ahora, se habían convertido en viviendas compartidas por varios inquilinos.

Había coches aparcados en ambas aceras. Eran viejos y baratos y definían perfectamente a sus propietarios. Por eso, el lujoso automóvil de la tía Mimet destacaba tanto. Estaba a punto de arrancar, justo enfrente de Serena.

— ¡Tía Mimet! —exclamó ella, tratando de captar su atención.

Pero el viento acalló su voz y, a continuación, la tía entró en el coche y este aceleró. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena se abalanzó sobre el automóvil para interceptarlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Lo que ocurrió luego pasó tan deprisa que todo quedó sumido en un mar de ruido y confusión. Serena fue consciente del sonido de un insistente claxon, situación que recordaría hasta el último día de su vida. Del mismo modo que recordaría la camioneta que se lanzó contra ella sin lograr frenar a tiempo.

Sonó un frenazo y luego se esparció un olor a neumáticos chamuscados por todas partes. La gente que pasaba por allí comenzó a gritar para advertirla de lo que ocurriría a continuación. Notó un porrazo, pero no sintió dolor en absoluto.

Inmediatamente después, se vio tumbada en el suelo y un desconocido se inclinó sobre ella. Mientras tanto, por detrás alguien balbuceaba algo de modo insistentemente.

—Se tiró encima de la camioneta —decía otro hombre—. No pude hacer otra cosa. Se tiró encima de mí...

¿Acaso se refería a ella? Serena se quedó desconcertada.

—No se mueva —le ordenó una voz pausada.

Serena detectó un acento extranjero, notó su tono aterciopelado y sonrió.

—De acuerdo —accedió ella.

Parecía tan fácil. Seguía sin sentir dolor. Solo tenía la sensación de estar flotando.

—¿Voy a morir? —preguntó Serena con curiosidad.

—No, mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo —contestó el extraño.

De nuevo, ella sonrió. ¡Qué arrogante era aquel tipo! De pronto, Serena notó como le ponía la mano sobre su hombro, mientras le pasaba la otra por el resto del cuerpo, como si tuviera perfecto derecho a hacerlo.

—Me duele el pecho —confesó ella, tratando de calmarse a sí misma.

Pero él no pareció entenderla.

—¿Alguien ha llamado a una ambulancia? —gritó el hombre.

Serena no sabía a quien se dirigía pero tampoco le importaba mucho. De pronto, oyó unos pasos apresurados.

—Lo he visto —adujo la voz, sin aliento—. No puedo creer que se haya tirado al coche de ese modo. Era su tía. Serena se sumió en el desconsuelo.

—¿Le duele? —preguntó el hombre con preocupación.

Le estaba tocando la muñeca derecha y sí, le dolía mucho.

Vio unas deportivas italianas y oyó la voz de su tía.

—¿Qué diablos te ha hecho abalanzarte así contra mi coche?

Serena levantó la muñeca herida y abrió,los dedos con esfuerzo. En su mano se encontraban no solo un montón de billetes sino también la tarjeta de crédito.

—Te dejaste esto —explicó ella—. Pensé que podrías necesitarlo...

Durante unos instantes se hizo el silencio mientras todos miraban la tarjeta.

—¿Conoce a esta chica? —le preguntó incisivamente el desconocido a Mimet —¿Es la sobrina a la que ha ido a visitar esta mañana?

—Sí —asintió Mimet Winston con tan mala gana, que Serena no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor.

¿Cómo podía avergonzarse de un miembro de su familia? La joven se sintió desolada, pero aún así le alivió ver que ya no era el centro de la atención.

—Mire, señor Chiba —dijo con cierta ansiedad Mimet, cosa poco frecuente en ella—. Si quiere dejar la cuestión en mis manos todavía puede alcanzar el vuelo con destino a Madrid.

Fue entonces cuando Serena fue consciente de que el desconocido alto y moreno no era otro que el jefe de la tía Mimet. Se trataba de un magnate de gran relevancia. No era algo casual, que la tía Mimet se hubiera puesto nerviosa.

—Creí que le había dicho que no se moviera —le reprendió el hombre a Serena.

—Estoy bien, de verdad... —mintió ella—. No hay motivo para que pierda usted su avión. Me voy a poner de pie ahora mismo.

—Más vale que se quede donde está hasta que venga la ambulancia y vean lo que le pasa.

Serena no tenía la mínima intención de ir al hospital. Entonces, la tía Mimet se encargaría de librarse de Hotaru.

—Oh, no... —recordó ella mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

Había dejado al bebé en el apartamento.

Tenía la cabeza cargada, los hombros rígidos y sentía náuseas.

—¿Dónde cree que va? —le preguntó el desconocido, agachándose.

—Me tengo que ir —murmuró Serena a duras penas.

Dándose cuenta de la gente que se había acercado, dio unos pasos y luego se acordó del dinero y la tarjeta de crédito. Aquello era la causa de todo lo que había ocurrido...

—Toma, es tuya —le dijo a su tía delante de todo el mundo.

Mimet recogió el dinero y la tarjeta de crédito, realmente violenta.

Serena dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta de que el desconocido se dirigía a su encuentro.

—Gracias por su ayuda —le comunicó ella y luego comenzó a caminar.

Pero se dio cuenta de que el hombre iba en mangas de camisa. No llevaba la chaqueta... Desconcertada, Serena vio que la prenda reposaba en plena calzada.

—Oh, lo siento —exclamó ella, intentando agacharse para recogerla.

Pero el hombre fue más rápido y en un solo movimiento se hizo con ella.

—Lo siento mucho —se excusó Serena una vez más.

Él apenas reparó en ello.

—Así está mejor —afirmó el desconocido, poniéndole la chaqueta a Serena sobre los hombros—. Lo necesita más que yo en estos momentos. Está temblando.

—Pero... —murmuró Serena y después sintió un mareo.

La muñeca le dolía, apenas podía respirar y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar.

De pronto fue consciente del corro de gente que la estaba mirando. Serena notó que un brazo la tomó por los hombros.

—Vamos —dijo con tranquilidad el jefe de su tía—. Dígame donde vive y la ayudaré a volver a casa.

—No es necesario, de verdad... — se resistió Serena.

—Sí lo es, se lo aseguro —insistió el hombre—. No pienso dejarla sola hasta que esté seguro de que la ha visto un médico.

¡Era realmente curioso que el desconocido se tomase tanto interés! A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, sin saber exactamente por qué.

—Pero si ni siquiera fue su coche el que me golpeó —exclamó ella, sollozando y emitiendo una protesta al mismo tiempo.

—No, fue mi camioneta la culpable —repuso una voz masculina—. ¿Está usted segura de que se encuentra bien?

—Sí, de verdad —sostuvo Serena con una leve sonrisa—. Solo estoy un poco aturdida. He sido una estúpida, siento mucho lo ocurrido.

—Está bien —concluyó el conductor de la camioneta, aliviado por poderse marchar sin más complicaciones.

Serena se sintió mareada de nuevo. El brazo que la estaba sosteniendo por los hombros la sujetó con más fuerza.

—Vaya usted delante, señorita Winston —ordenó el banquero con voz grave.

Callada como una muerta, Mimet Winston caminó hacia el apartamento y se introdujo en él. El magnate y Serena lo hicieron tras ella. La tía iba a detestarla por mostrarle a su jefe una casa en tan malas condiciones

—No tiene por qué tomarse tantas molestias — murmuró Serena incómodamente—. Estoy bien.

—No, no lo está —repuso el hombre—. Tiene la muñeca derecha herida, una brecha en la cabeza que debe ser examinada. Y al respirar jadea, lo que indica que debe tener alguna costilla rota.

Serena cerró los ojos. ¿Cuándo iban a terminar tantas desgracias? No era cuestión de planteárselo, porque las cosas parecían ir de mal en peor. Cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Serena, entró primero. Allí estaba la tía Mimet, puesta delante del tendedero procurando ocultarlo con verdadero celo. Aquello hizo sonreír a Serena, lo que no ocurría desde hacía varios meses.

Pero su sentido del humor desapareció al comprobar que el jefe de su tía estaba contemplando el desorden del apartamento. Él era un hombre rico y en la calle le esperaba una limusina en la que podía viajar con todo lujo . Llevaba ropa hecha a la medida y no cabía duda de que poseería una serie de residencias, a cual más señorial. Y en esos momentos, aquel hombre se encontraba en la casa más modesta que habría visto en su vida.

Serena se sintió avergonzada. Tampoco sabía muy bien por qué: al fin y al cabo se trataba de un extraño. Sin embargo, se volvió para observar la expresión de desagrado que reflejaba aquel rostro tan atractivo.

Serena se sintió molesta. Como para humillarla aún más, del otro lado de la habitación se oyó un suave gorgoteo.

Entonces, Serena se quitó a toda prisa la chaqueta del desconocido y se la tiró bruscamente. Él se quedó perplejo.

—No tenía por qué haber venido —le gritó ella—. Es más, preferiría que no lo hubiera hecho.

— ¡Serena! —exclamó su tía, furiosa.

—Me importa un bledo —sostuvo ella—. Lo único que quiero es que os vayáis de aquí.

Cruzó la habitación y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la cuna de Hotaru. La niña estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

Súbitamente, a Serena le brotaron las lágrimas. Cuando se inclinó para ver al bebé, se dio cuenta de que le dolían la muñeca y las costillas. Se hizo el silencio. Aún no se habían marchado y ella empezó a notar un temblor acalorado por todo el cuerpo.

—Por favor, vayanse —les rogó.

A continuación, Serena se desmayó.

Puede que el hombre lo viera venir. El caso es que, él la recogió en sus brazos a medida que la cabeza y las piernas de Serena perdían fuerza. Finalmente, se oyó una sirena de ambulancia.

Ella no tuvo certeza de lo que ocurrió a continuación. Solo recordaba el viaje en la ambulancia en compañía del jefe de su tía, que llevaba en sus brazos a Hotaru.

La que no estaba era la tía Mimet.

—Vendrá más tarde —repuso el desconocido, cuando Serena preguntó por ella—.

Tenía que atender unos asuntos urgentes.

Serena frunció el ceño y se preguntó por qué no se ocupaba él de sus propios asuntos urgentes. Pero entonces llegaron al hospital y a ella la llevaron directamente al servicio de rayos-x.

Los médicos le dijeron a Serena que tenía una contusión en las costillas. Sin embargo, el hueso escafoide de la muñeca estaba fracturado y se lo tendrían que escayolar.

—¿Qué ha pasado con Hotaru? —preguntó ella cuando vio que el personal médico de la ambulancia desaparecía—. ¿Cómo me las voy a arreglar con el brazo escayolado? ¿Dónde está la tía Mimet?

—Si quiere que venga, vendrá —le dijo una voz grave que empezaba a serle muy familiar.

Serena había imaginado que una vez ingresada en el hospital, el jefe de su tía se marcharía. Pero para su sorpresa, pudo comprobar que había permanecido con ella todo el tiempo.

—No —respondió Serena, compulsivamente.

No es que le importara donde estuviese su tía pero tenía que saber qué era de ella y lo que iba a hacer con Hotaru.

—No deje que me quite al bebé —le rogó Serena al desconocido.

—Le prometo que eso no ocurrirá —dijo la voz grave.

Eso es lo último que recordó Serena. No supo si el hombre estuvo con ella a partir de entonces. Cuando ella recuperó la conciencia, se vio en una cama de hospital con el brazo escayolado y un cabestrillo. Comprobó que le habían dejado sueltos el pulgar y los otros dedos. Aún así, Serena sabía perfectamente que no iba a ser capaz de ocuparse de una niña de dos meses.

Y la fractura iba a tardar ocho semanas en soldarse. Ocho semanas... Con un profundo suspiro, cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que aquello era solo una pesadilla.

—¿Preocupándose de nuevo? —preguntó la voz grave.

**hola amigas les dejo una nueva historia espero sea de su agrado mil gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer mis adaptaciones gracias...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 2**

LOS ojos de Serena se abrieron al notar la caricia de una mano. Era el jefe de su tía, el importante magnate de la banca.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —le preguntó el hombre educadamente.

—Un poco aturdida —contestó Serena con una mueca. El hombre sacudió su oscura cabellera.

—Necesita cierto tiempo para recuperarse de la anestesia —le aconsejó—. Cuando se haya repuesto podrá marcharse a casa.

Volver a casa... ¡Sonaba tan bien! Tanto que inmediatamente se sentó e intentó ponerse de pie. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta del estado en que estaba su ropa.

Los vaqueros tenían manchas de polvo y alquitrán y la camisa había perdido la mitad de los botones.

Con razón el hombre la había tapado con su chaqueta. Pero al fin y al cabo, era normal que tuviera ese aspecto después de un día tan ajetreado. Sin embargo, aquel desconocido que la estaba observando penetrantemente, tenía un aspecto impecable. Y eso que se había pasado el día rescatando a damas en apuros y bebés abandonados...

— ¿Dónde está Hotaru? —preguntó Serena de pronto.

Se sentía culpable de haber olvidado a su hermana con tanta facilidad. Por primera vez, el hombre pareció enfurecerse.

—Había imaginado que confiaría en mí para poner en buenas manos a su hija —dijo él con cierta impaciencia.

—¿Por qué? —le desafió Serena—. ¿Solo porque mi tía Mimet trabaja para usted?

La espalda robusta del banquero se puso rígida. Y aquel movimiento le afectó a ella de inmediato.

—El hecho de que me haya recogido de la calle y me haya traído hasta aquí en vez de haberse marchado a Milán no le otorga mi confianza —exclamó Serena, poniéndose de pie temblorosamente.

—Madrid —la corrigió ausentemente el banquero. ¡Como si eso tuviese mucha importancia!

—No lo conozco de nada —continuó Serena—. Pero podría ser perfectamente uno de esos tipos raros que se aprovechan de las mujeres jóvenes e inocentes en situaciones difíciles.

Lo que acababa de decirle era algo realmente duro. Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había hecho por ella a lo largo del día. El hombre frunció el ceño, y

Serena se arrepintió de sus palabras al instante. Ella iba a disculparse, pero el magnate la interrumpió.

—Debe de ser muy joven, seguro que no tiene más de dieciocho años. Y está claro que está en apuros. Cualquiera que la vea puede darse cuenta de que las ojeras y la cara de cansancio no se deben a un leve accidente de tráfico. Pero lo que no creo es que sea una criatura inocente, habiendo dado a luz a una niña, señorita Tsukino. Es completamente imposible.

Era evidente que el hombre había cometido dos errores. El primero al pensar que solo tenía dieciocho años. Y el segundo creyendo que Hotaru era su hija. La tía Mimet no se había molestado en darle ninguna explicación. Entonces, ¿quién se creía que era juzgando de ese modo a las personas?

—No tengo dieciocho años, tengo veintiuno — sostuvo Serena furiosa—. Y Hotaru no es mi hija... es mi hermana. Nuestra madre murió dos semanas después del parto. Y si usted no hubiera mandado a mi tía a solucionar asuntos urgentemente, ella misma se lo estaría explicando todo. Por lo tanto, por favor no me insulte. Si soy inocente o no, no es algo de su incumbencia.

Antes de que él pudiera responder, se abrió la puerta y apareció una enfermera con Hotaru en brazos.

—Oh, veo que está despierta —comentó la mujer sonriendo, ajena al enrarecido ambiente.

Se acercó a la cama y depositó suavemente al bebé en el regazo de Serena.

—Le hemos dado el biberón, la hemos cambiado el pañal y sobre todo la hemos estado mimando —prosiguió la enfermera—. Por lo tanto, no tiene que preocuparse por su bienestar en las próximas horas.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena educadamente—. Han sido ustedes muy amables.

—No hay de qué —respondió la enfermera—. Cuando se encuentre bien puede abandonar el hospital.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta y dejando tras de sí el ambiente hostil de antes. Como Serena no podía hablar ni apenas respirar, se entretuvo comprobando como estaba la pequeña. Como la enfermera le había asegurado, Hotaru estaba encantada.

Serena le acarició su suave mejilla con la mano izquierda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el hombre de pronto—. Por... el altercado de hace unos instantes. No tenía ningún derecho a hacer comentarios sobre su vida o su comportamiento moral. Me siento avergonzado.

Serena aceptó sus disculpas asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se llama? Es ridículo pensar que llevamos todo el día juntos y todavía no sabemos como nos llamamos.

—¿Tu tía nunca te ha hablado mí?

—Solo me ha dicho que trabajaba con el presidente de un banco mercantil.

El hombre pareció desconcertado por sus palabras.

—Me llamo Darien Chiba —se presentó él—, y soy griego.

Serena asintió con la cabeza.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero ahora era menos hostil. Sin embargo, no resultaba menos embarazoso. Era todo muy raro, como si fuera un sueño. Luego, él se dirigió hacia el otro lado de la cama.

—Quizás sea mejor que nos vayamos —sugirió el hombre finalmente.

—Oh, sí —contestó Serena, dispuesta a sujetar al bebé con el brazo sano. Pero él se anticipó.

—Yo la llevaré —insistió el hombre, tratando de no herir sus sentimientos—. Puede que te venga bien llevar otra vez mi chaqueta. Está oscureciendo y hace frío fuera...

Serena asintió y él se quitó la prenda y se la puso sobre los hombros. Tomando a Hotaru en brazos, el hombre sin más palabras acompañó a Serena a la salida del hospital.

Como muy bien decía él, hacía frío. Sin embargo, tras un par de segundos apareció su coche del que salió un chófer uniformado. Saludó al banquero con el sombrero y abrió la puerta trasera invitando a entrar a Serena.

Una vez acomodada, tardó unos instantes en recuperar el aliento por el esfuerzo que aquello había supuesto para sus costillas contusionadas. Entonces fue consciente del lujo que la rodeaba: la tapicería de cuero y toda la parafernalia de mandos y aparatos de telecomunicaciones.

Era todo muy decadente, muy Darien Chiba, se dijo a sí misma Serena, mientras su acompañante se sentaba a su lado, sin Hotaru

—No te preocupes por la niña —dijo Darien anticipándose a su preocupación—. Está perfectamente.

Y alzando la ventanilla que dividía el compartimento de los pasajeros con el del conductor, Serena se inclinó con cuidado. Allí estaba Hotaru, sentada en un asiento de coche especial para bebés al lado del chófer sonriente.

¿Habían comprado un asiento de coche exclusivamente para Hotaru?

—No deberías haberte molestado —repuso Serena—. Ya has hecho bastantes cosas por mí.

—No tiene importancia —comentó Darien, mientras elevaba la luna de nuevo.

Serena estaba acomodándose en su sitio cuando la asaltó una idea.

—El asiento no es nuevo, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella—. Se lo habéis pedido prestado a alguien, ¿verdad? «¡Ojalá lo hayáis pedido prestado!», pensó Serena fervientemente.

La mirada que le dirigió Darien fue toda una respuesta.

—Pero, ¡menudo gasto! —exclamó Serena—. No voy a poder pagártelo.

—No esperaba que me lo pagaras —sostuvo Darien.

Era evidente que para él ese gasto no suponía ningún esfuerzo económico. Y como si le aburriera hablar del tema, el hombre miró por la ventana como se deslizaba el coche por la calle.

Pero Serena no se iba a dar por vencida.

—Le diré a. mi tía que te devuelva el dinero —insistió ella.

—Olvídalo —dijo Darien.

—Pero no quiero olvidarlo —estalló Serena—. Detesto que me mantengan.

Con arrogancia, Darien ignoró sus palabras.

—Abróchate el cinturón de seguridad —le sugirió el hombre—. El asiento ya está comprado, cualquier discusión es inútil.

Serena se dispuso a abrocharse el cinturón, con la cabeza baja. Nunca nadie la había intimidado tanto en su vida, ni siquiera la tía Mimet.

—No puedo permitirlo —exclamó ella al cabo de unos segundos, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Con un gesto lleno de gracia, Darien se inclinó y tomó el cierre de la mano temblorosa de Serena y con cuidado de no lastimarla lo enganchó correctamente.

Cuando Darien levantó la mirada, vio que ella estaba llorando y dio un suspiro.

—No te molestes por mi forma de actuar. No estoy acostumbrado a dar explicaciones sobre lo que hago. La culpa es mía...

—Sí, pero no deberías haber comprado...

—Lo hecho, hecho está —adujo Darien, tratando de dominar su impaciencia.

Con un tono más suave prosiguió, cambiando de tema.

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

Serena se miró la escayola y notó un dolor persistente alrededor del pulgar.

—Bien, gracias —mintió ella.

Le dolían terriblemente el brazo, la cabeza y las costillas. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajarse. Estaba tan agotada que se habría quedado durmiendo durante todo un año. Pero no iba a poder dormir. Tendría que ocuparse de la niña con la escayola y todo.

La sugerencia de la tía Mimet le estaba tentando por momentos. De pronto abrió los ojos espantada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Darien alarmado.

—Nada —respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza.

¿Cómo le iba a contar que la alta ejecutiva que trabajaba con él estaba dispuesta a deshacerse de su propia sobrina antes que a ayudarla? La tía Mimet era mala, una mala persona.

Serena se sorprendió de haber barajado de nuevo la idea de dejar a Hotaru en adopción. La ojeras de su rostro se volvieron más pronunciadas: los problemas seguían cerniéndose sobre su futuro.

Entonces Serena empezó a pensar en otras cosas. De pronto fue consciente de que la zona de Londres que estaban recorriendo le resultaba familiar. Ella había vivido allí hacía unos tres años.

Pero aquello estaba realmente lejos del East End en el que vivía ahora. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Darien Chiba que la miraba ansiosamente.

—Por aquí no se va a mi apartamento —comentó Serena obviamente.

Los ojos Zafiros del griego no pestañearon.

—No —respondió él—. Vamos a mi casa.

Su casa... Serena trató de poner en funcionamiento el sistema de alarma de su cerebro.

—Entonces, el chófer te va a dejar a ti primero, ¿no es cierto? —adujo ella.

—Vamos todos juntos a casa —repuso Darien.

—Pero, ¿para qué? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Acaso estará mi tía allí?

Darien la miró a los ojos unos instantes sin contestar. Serena se fijó en que el hombre era realmente atractivo. Tenía unos rasgos marcados y una piel muy bonita. Era una pena que estuviera cubierto siempre de una fría máscara de indiferencia...

Luego ella pestañeó y se dio cuenta de que no la había respondido. Se encontró con que Darien era plenamente consciente de sus pensamientos. Y lo peor era que no le importaban en absoluto.

No es que fuera distante, sino que estaba encantado de serlo. Serena sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. De pronto, el coche se paró.

—Ya hemos llegado —anunció Darien inclinándose para desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad

De inmediato, Serena notó cómo se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco tratando de separarse de su contacto.

—No tengas miedo —le susurró él al oído—. No debes temer nada de mí.

—¿No? —repuso Serena.

Ella deseó que aquello fuera posible. Una hora antes lo habría podido creer. Pero ahora, aquel hombre había logrado alterarla, produciéndole cierto malestar. Artemis, el chófer, abrió la puerta y le ofreció su ayuda para salir. Sintiéndose confusa ignoró tercamente su ofrecimiento y bajó del vehículo por sus propios medios.

Aquello le costó caro: súbitamente sintió todo tipo de dolores y tuvo que asirse al maletero para no caer.

Podía reconocer esa calle y los alrededores. Ese lugar se encontraba varias calles más arriba de la residencia donde solía vivir cuando vivía su padre. No obstante, aquella parte de Holland Park era mil veces más distinguida.

Por lo menos, ya sabía donde estaba si tenía que salir corriendo. Con ese consuelo, observó como el chófer sacaba a Hotaru de su asiento y se la entregaba a Darien Chiba.

El bebé estaba feliz, envuelto en una mantilla que le había tejido amorosamente su madre durante el embarazo. Sin saber por qué y en ese preciso momento, sintió un ataque de posesividad. Entonces arrancó a la niña de los brazos del hombre. Puede que él notara su resentimiento porque se volvió y dijo:

—¿Estás bien?

«No», pensó Serena, «no estoy bien. Quiero que me des a mi hermana y que podamos marcharnos a casa. Porque mi instinto me dice que no me fíe de ti». Tía Mimet..., tía Mimet... le canturreaba el cerebro a Serena, tratando de usarla como excusa por estar en aquella casa.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada abrió la puerta una señora regordeta con una cálida sonrisa en los labios. Tenía el mismo color oscuro de pelo que el chófer. En cuanto vio a Hotaru soltó un grito de alegría y se puso a batir palmas antes de recibir al bebé.

—Es Luna, mi ama de llaves —le informó Darien Chiba mientras dejaba a la cría en brazos de la mujer—. Como verás, está encantada de cuidar a Hotaru, mientras estés aquí.

—Pero... —Serena comenzó a protestar.

El ama de llaves empezó a hablar en griego y se dirigió con la niña hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Habitualmente tiene muy buenos modales, no como hoy! —comentó Darien secamente.

Luego, el banquero invitó a Serena a entrar en la mansión. El interior era aproximadamente como se lo había imaginado ella. Era un lugar amplio y cálido, decorado con una mezcla de estilos clásico y moderno.

Unas manos diestras retiraron la chaqueta de sus hombros. Serena miró a su alrededor.

—Gracias —murmuró, a pesar suyo, puesto que sin la prenda se encontraba incómoda.

Cuando atravesó el vestíbulo deseó con toda su alma encontrar a la tía Mimet en el salón contiguo. El estudio del banquero era realmente acogedor, con el fuego encendido en la chimenea y las paredes forradas con madera de roble. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia, pero no había ni rastro de la tía Mimet.

Tras Serena la puerta se cerró. Ella se lanzó contra Darien.

—¿Dónde está mi tía?

—Yo nunca te dije que tu tía estaría aquí —repuso él echando chispas con la mirada.

El despacho estaba presidido por una mesa perfectamente ordenada. Pero Serena no estaba segura de lo que había dicho realmente. No obstante, había tenido la sensación de que se la encontraría allí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué nos has traído aquí? —le preguntó ella desconcertada.

Darien estaba de pie junto a su escritorio y se había puesto a manejar un ordenador portátil. Dejó de mirar la pantalla para fijar sus ojos en los de Serena. A ella se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Pensé que era algo evidente —repuso él, volviendo su mirada al portátil—. Estás hecha una pena, francamente. Y no puedes ocuparte de ti misma y menos aún de un bebé. Por eso te quedarás aquí conmigo.

—Pero, yo no quiero quedarme —exclamó Serena horrorizada.

—No era consciente de que tuvieses otra opción —prosiguió Darien.

Pero, ¿quién se creía que era?

—Esto no es asunto tuyo —repuso Serena—. Ya nos las arreglaremos. Mi tía...

—Tu tía —la interrumpió Darien—, está fuera del país. Y además, los dos sabemos muy bien que sería capaz de romperte la otra muñeca antes de ser tu doncella. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es dejarla fuera de juego. ¿No te parece? Fuera del país, y fuera de juego...

—Pero, ¡eres tú quien decide si va o viene! —concluyó ella confusamente.

Darien ni siquiera se dignó a darle una contestación. Dejó de interesarse por lo que aparecía en la pantalla del ordenador portátil y lo cerró de golpe. Concentró su atención en lo que estaba diciendo Serena. Ella aún estaba de pie, con semblante pálido y perplejo. Darien dio un suspiro.

—Veamos... —comentó él—. ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? Y además voy a llamar a la cocina para que te traigan algo de comer y beber. Llevo toda la tarde contigo y lo único que has tomado es un par de sorbos de agua.

Pero Serena no tenía la intención de aceptar nada de ese hombre hasta saber cuales eran sus intenciones. Sin embargo, estaba sedienta y tenía frío y en aquel momento sería capaz de matar a alguien por llevarse algo al estómago.

—Una taza de té me sentará bien —accedió finalmente—, por favor...

Entonces, como había cedido ante un capricho, tuvo que ceder ante el siguiente.

Mientras Darien hablaba por teléfono, Serena se acomodó en uno de los asientos de terciopelo rojo que estaban situados ante el fuego de la chimenea. Al sentarse le había dolido todo el cuerpo. De pronto le apeteció como nunca tomar un largo baño con sales aromáticas.

Pero eso no iba a ser posible, se dijo a sí misma mirando la escayola del brazo. Los médicos le habían aconsejado que no se mojara y que para bañarse la cubriera con un plástico. Mientras notaba lo cómodo que era el asiento de terciopelo, se quedó pensando en que iba a necesitar ayuda para hacerlo. ¿Cómo se las arreglaría para desvestirse, lavarse y secarse? ¿Cómo iba a llevar a cabo todos esos actos cotidianos tan insignificantes hasta entonces?

—Serena... — la llamó una voz grave.

Ella abrió los ojos. Puede que se hubiera quedado dormida. No estaba segura. Lo único que sabía era que por fin estaba cómoda y caliente. Cuando volvió la mirada se encontró con unos insondables ojos Zafiros.

—Siento molestarte pero Luna necesita saber cómo le preparas el biberón a Hotaru —dijo Darien.

¿El biberón de Hotaru...? ¡Cielo santo! Se había vuelto a olvidar del pobre bebé otra vez. Sin pensárselo dos veces se puso de pie.

— ¡Aaah! —exclamó Serena sintiendo el dolor recorrerle los huesos.

Entonces, Darien acudió en su ayuda. Con sus finos dedos ciñó la cintura de la joven y la sujetó mientras ella se recuperaba después del intenso dolor.

— ¡Cabezota! —murmuró él, furioso.

—Calla, por favor —replicó ella, quejándose por su respuesta inoportuna.

A continuación, se hizo el silencio. Lo único que se oyó fue la lucha de Serena con su propio cuerpo. Cuando por fin se sentó, estaba exhausta como una flor marchita. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, hasta que fue consciente de otras cosas. Como la firmeza del pecho de Darien bajo su mejilla, haciendo de almohada. O lo delgada que era su cintura a la que se agarró con la mano sana. Era un hombre alto, cálido e increíblemente fuerte. Su cuerpo atlético desprendía un delicado aroma a especias, que resultaba de lo más embriagador.

—No deberías responderme —gruñó Darien. Entonces se desató la tormenta.

—Ya estoy bien —sostuvo Serena, deshaciéndose de su ayuda.

Darien la dejó ir quedándose a la zaga por si volvía a hacer una estupidez.

—El biberón de Hotaru... —repitió ella—. No tengo biberones, ni tetinas, ni leche en polvo. Necesito ir a casa.

—Aquí tenemos todo lo que necesitas —le aseguró Darien.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? Serena vio venir otra discusión.

—No me digas que has comprado todo tipo de complementos necesarios para un bebé cuando adquiriste el asiento de coche para Hotaru... —prosiguió Serena con un profundo suspiro.

Darien no se dignó a contestarla.

—Te llevaré a la cocina para que le des instrucciones a Luna —repuso él.

Serena pensó que hablar con ese hombre era como tratar con un tanque acorazado. Pasaba por encima de cualquier obstáculo que se pusiera en su camino.

—Vayamos —accedió ella, otorgándole la pequeña victoria.

Todo fuera por el bien de Hotaru, pensó Serena mientras caminaban hacia la parte trasera de la casa. La cocina era como el sueño de toda ama de casa Estaba amueblada toda de madera y tenía baldosas de cerámica en el suelo. Había varios pucheros que desprendían un olor de lo más estimulante para el estómago hambriento de Serena.

Junto a la cocina había una mujer morena de su misma edad aproximadamente. A sus pies estaba Hotaru en una cuna de viaje. Cuando Serena se acercó para ver a la niña, ella se retiró silenciosamente.

Hotaru estaba bien despierta, observándolo todo a su alrededor. La habían cambiado y llevaba puesto un nuevo pijama de color rosa pálido, que ponía en evidencia su piel y sus cabellos morenos.

No había nada en ella que recordara a su madre, pensó tristemente Serena, cuyos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. No podía evitar esa reacción cuando se acordaba de la muerte de su madre.

—Por favor, necesito tomarla en mis brazos —pidió Serena a Darien—. ¿Puedes dármela?

Su sentido común le impidió agacharse y sujetar al bebé por sí misma.

—Por supuesto —respondió él. Y con suma agilidad se inclinó y tomó a la niña para entregársela a su hermana. —¿Podrás con ella? —preguntó Darien—. No deberías poner peso sobre las costillas.

Serena miró a su alrededor. Decidió sentarse en una silla y apoyar luego el bebé contra la mesa de la cocina.

En efecto, Hotaru se instaló en su regazo de ese modo. Al verla así, Serena dio un profundo suspiro y acercó su cara a la mejilla aterciopelada del bebé.

Ante esa escena, era evidente que Serena quería con locura a aquella niña. Y Darien Chiba no estaba ciego. Sin embargo, estaba observando a la hermana mayor de forma sorprendente. Parecía estar enfadado, sí, pura y simplemente enfadado.

— ¡Ah, ya está usted aquí! —exclamó Luna al ver a Serena, cuando entraba en la habitación.

Al verla con Hotaru en sus brazos, el ama de llaves esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Usted quiere a la niña —prosiguió Luna, exponiendo un hecho incuestionable—.Eso está muy bien, porque es un verdadero ángel. Me ha robado el corazón.

Serena tuvo la sensación de que estaba siendo sincera, por la forma en que estaba mirando a Hotaru.

—Pero no estará contenta conmigo si no le doy el biberón en seguida —continuó Luna—. Por favor, explíqueme como lo hace usted. Mi hija Diana la sostendrá mientras tanto.

Cuando Serena salió de la cocina, convencida de que Hotaru estaba en buenas manos, había tomado una decisión. Fue en busca de su anfitrión. Lo encontró sentado en el despacho tecleando el portátil que estaba sobre la mesa y atendiendo el teléfono al mismo tiempo.

Como ya había oscurecido, las cortinas de raso rojo estaban cerradas. Varios puntos de luz estratégicamente dispuestos no llegaban a empañar el brillo del fuego en la chimenea.

Cuando Darien alzó la mirada y la divisó, Serena se dio cuenta de que el ambiente del estudio había realzado el tono mediterráneo de su piel y había suavizado los ángulos de sus facciones. Parecía más joven... y menos intimidante que cuando le vio por primera vez.

—He pensado que me voy a quedar —le anunció Serena.

**wow que Lindo Darien pero por que presiento que ahi hay gato encerrado...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 3**

POR el bien de Hotaru —había añadido ella, aún sabiendo que iba a resultar hosca.

—Entonces te enseñaré tu habitación —dijo Darien, poniéndose en pie ágilmente.

—No es necesario —sostuvo Serena—. Diana va a hacerlo en unos instantes. Pero necesito algunas cosas de mi apartamento. Ropa limpia y cosas así...

Ella notó como Darien se fijaba en el estado de su ropa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Serena se sentía como un trapo viejo.

—Le diré a Diana que escriba en una lista lo que necesitas y que su padre vaya a por ello —repuso Darien.

Estaba claro que era muy diplomático, siguió pensando Serena al oírle hablar en aquel tono neutro.

—Gracias —murmuró ella educadamente—. Pero, ¿quién es su padre?

—Artemis, el chófer —añadió Darien levantándose de la mesa—. Toda la familia vive en el piso de arriba.

Darien se había acercado a Serena, y eso la había puesto nerviosa sin saber muy bien por qué. De pronto se paró frente a ella, le tomó la barbilla con la mano y la alzó arrogantemente. Serena se vio obligada a mirarlo. Entonces supo por qué sus terminaciones nerviosas le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

A Serena le gustaba que su piel estuviera en contacto con la del hombre. Eso quería decir que se sentía sexualmente atraída por él, aunque le costara admitirlo.

—Deja de tenerme miedo —le ordenó Darien, descubriendo temor en los ojos de Serena.

—No te tengo miedo —contestó ella, alejándose de su mano, no obstante.

El hombre suspiró profundamente y se alejó a su vez, no sin cierta irritación en la mirada.

—Tengo las llaves de tu casa —anunció Darien con calma.

Ella se quedó atónita porque se había olvidado por completo de ellas. Darien se giró y le dirigió una de sus miradas insondables.

—Cuando ibas en la ambulancia camino del hospital, le dije a Artemis que dejara bien cerrado el apartamento.

—Entonces, si tienes mis llaves no me extrañaría que me hubieses trasladado todo mi hogar a tu mansión... —estalló Serena.

Ella estaba haciendo alusión al nuevo guardarropa de su hermana, además de otros aditamentos propios de los bebés.

Darien se puso rígido como si le hubiera alcanzado con el dardo de su réplica.

—No habría sido tan mal educado como para sacar cualquier cosa sin tu permiso —le informó él altivamente—. Sería como si te hubiese robado.

—Seguro que no tendrías ningún reparo en ello — respondió Serena.

El rostro de Darien estaba lleno de ira.

—Sí, os robé a las dos —admitió finalmente—. Por el bien de las dos, teniendo en cuenta que no podéis valeros por vosotras mismas. Bueno, es mejor que terminemos con esta conversación. Es una pérdida de tiempo y tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

El tono de Darien le había hecho sentirse como una niña difícil que acaba de ser regañada severamente por un adulto. Sin más palabras, Serena dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—No, por favor... —dijo la voz grave muy cerca de su oído.

—No, ¿qué? —lo interrogó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien no contestó. No obstante, puso una mano en el pomo de la puerta impidiéndola salir. La hizo volverse y Serena se encontró mirando de nuevo a la pechera de su inmaculada camisa.

Ello lo oyó suspirar y deseó no resultar tan patética. Era humillante estar a punto de llorar constantemente.

—No va a funcionar —prosiguió Serena sofocadamente.

—Aunque discutamos —dijo Darien sin el menor rastro de irritación—, eso no quiere decir que no podamos llevarnos bien. Lo único que significa es que somos dos personas con un carácter muy fuerte y que siempre queremos tener razón.

A Serena le daba la impresión de que era él que se había salido con la suya durante todo el día. Lo que dejaba claro hasta que punto ella era fuerte.

—Bueno, pero trata de ser menos arrogante —le aconsejó ella, alejándose de Darien—. Así, quizá podremos acabar sin devorarnos el uno al otro.

Luego, Serena abrió la puerta y salió, contenta de haber pronunciado la última palabra. Apenas podía creer que Darien lo hubiese dejado caer.

Diana le enseñó sus habitaciones. La suite estaba decorada en tonos azulados y verdosos. El amplio cuarto de baño era de color blanco y estaba provisto de todo tipo de cosméticos. También tenía un vestidor con estanterías y armarios hechos a la medida.

Serena se quedó pensando lo ridicula que resultaría su ropa en aquel entorno tan elegante. Luego se puso a pensar en qué parte del dormitorio instalaría la cuna de Hotaru. Pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a serle imposible ocuparse de su hermana. ¡Si no podía sujetar un biberón, ni una tetina! Tendrían que ocuparse de ella Luna o su hija.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Hotaru? —le preguntó a Diana, que estaba esperando a que le hiciera la lista de cosas que necesitaba.

¡Pero, si ni siquiera podía escribir en un papel! Tendría que dictársela a Diana.

Con voz tímida y pausada, Diana intervino.

—Mamá sugiere, si le parece bien, que puede dormir junto a mi cama.

Por la noche, estarían separadas no solo por una habitación sino por un piso entero. Serena se encontraba perdida, como en un barco sin timón. En un momento confeccionaron la lista. Al fin y al cabo, solo necesitaba algo de ropa limpia y varios artículos de higiene. Cuando Diana se fue a buscar a su padre, a Serena le asaltó otra idea que la dejó paralizada. La hija del ama de llaves, acostumbrada a aquella mansión, se daría cuenta del destartalado entorno en el que convivían Serena y su hermana

«Pero, ¡ay, Serena Tsukino! El orgullo es un mal de haber caído en aquella trampa. ¿Acaso no había aprendido la lección hacía varios años, cuando perdió a todas sus amistades, su casa e incluso parte de la ropa que la cubría? Serena divisó un albornoz blanco colgando de la puerta del cuarto de baño y decidió usarlo. Entonces comenzó a quitarse la ropa sucia: fue una lucha desesperada. compañero». Al instante, Serena se sintió avergonzada Deseaba que Diana volviera pronto, porque no podría ponerse ninguna prenda hasta que ella volviera Se quedó así desnuda en medio de la habitación, y vio su reflejo en un espejo de tamaño natural.

La imagen que pudo observar la dejó paralizada. Parecía como si le acabasen de dar una paliza. El corte en la cabeza no tenía demasiado mal aspecto comparado con la hinchazón que le deformaba la cabeza. A un lado del tórax, en la parte baja de las costillas, estaba llena de cardenales.

Pero eso no era todo, desgraciadamente. El resto tenía que ver con su estado interior. Estaba en un estado lamentable, y eso lo habría podido constatar el hombre que se encontraba en el piso de abajo. Sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

¿Cuánto peso habría perdido desde que su madre murió? Hacía dos meses tenía una figura espléndida: esbelta y musculosa y no flaca y huesuda como en ese momento. Incluso sus pechos, que habitualmente eran pequeños y turgentes, parecían caídos.

Y su pelo... Con la mano sana se tocó los mechones lacios que enmarcaban su rostro escuálido y triste.

¿Qué había hecho consigo misma? ¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? Ella solía ser una persona feliz, alegre, siempre sonriente. Tenía un pelo y una piel llenos de vida y un cuerpo atlético y en forma. Y no ese ser ojeroso y demacrado al que parecía que le acababan de dar una paliza.

De pronto, Serena sintió la necesidad de ponerse en el rincón donde había puesto la ropa sucia. A continuación, viéndose la camisa destrozada y los vaqueros manchados, no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Aquello era realmente cómico.

Finalmente, consiguió ducharse y lavarse el pelo, sacando el brazo escayolado por la mampara. Se encontraba limpia, fresca y olía muy bien. Estaba mucho mejor, sobre todo, porque lo había hecho ella sola.

Animada por el éxito obtenido, decidió secarse con el albornoz, en vez de rozar sus costillas con una toalla. Lo único que no pudo conseguir fue anudar el cinturón del albornoz. Al fin y al cabo aquello era algo sin importancia comparado con los obstáculos que había tenido que salvar. Por eso, tal cual, fue al dormitorio a por una toalla para secarse la cabeza. De pronto, se quedó clavada en mitad de la habitación.

—¡Oh!

La exclamación la había dejado sin respiración. Había hecho que el hombre diera media vuelta y la divisara de frente. Durante unos instantes interminables, ninguno de los dos se movió. Entonces el hombre habló.

— ¡Por Dios santo! No tienes por qué sobresaltarte al verme llegar. No voy a violarte. Aunque no estaría mal que te cerraras el albornoz.

Serena se quedó mirando la prenda y se deshizo de la toalla para tratar de unir desesperadamente los dos frentes de la prenda. Finalmente, los sujetó con la muñeca escayolada.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que antes de entrar hay que llamar a la puerta? —le preguntó ella, llena de malestar.

—He llamado —contestó Darien—, pero como no he recibido contestación he pasado pensando que tal vez estabas durmiendo.

—Pues todavía mejor... —comentó Serena—. ¿No te parece impropio entrar en la habitación de una invitada cuando está durmiendo?

Si la intención de Serena era hacerle sentirse incómodo, no lo consiguió. Lo que hizo Darien fue alzar arrogantemente la cabeza y mirarla como si fuera ella quien tuviera que excusarse. Luego él lanzó un suspiro lleno de impaciencia.

—Todo esto es tan estúpido —murmuró Darien, mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ella. Serena retrocedió con cautela. — ¡Ya basta! —exclamó él, tomando los dos cabos del cinturón del albornoz y tirando de ellos firmemente, para hacerla avanzar.

Luego la mantuvo paralizada y se quedó observándola con la mirada turbia. Serena concluyó que estaba lleno de cólera. Pero había algo más tras aquella expresión que había conseguido alterarla con tanta evidencia, sin saber por qué.

A continuación, el Darien se inclinó sobre ella. Serena pensó que la iba a besar y esbozó una protesta al mismo tiempo que el corazón se le aceleraba. Lo que había hecho era hacerle un nudo al cinturón. Serena se sentía como si estuviera participando en una carrera de alta velocidad, y hubiera perdido el control de sus emociones. En vez de sentirse ligera y etérea, de pronto se sintió mareada y muy relajada. Fue entonces cuando él la besó.

Y ella no hizo nada por evitarlo. La sensación de dejadez que había experimentado, le había impedido defenderse. De ese modo, las bocas de ambos se habían unido con una precisión que la había dejado sin aliento.

Unos labios suaves, cálidos y experimentados se habían fusionado con los de Serena. Sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa se habían adentrado en el profundo abismo negro de los del hombre. Ella no pudo evitar sumergir todo su ser en aquel pozo insondable.

Luego, Darien se fue. Del mismo modo abrupto que había iniciado el contacto, se retiró.

—Ahora si que tienes que tener miedo —dijo él, y se dirigió a grandes zancadas al otro lado de la habitación.

Se hizo un profundo silencio.

Ella estaba atónita y él todavía furioso.

Porque, era obvio que lo que había impulsado a Darien a besarla era la cólera. Serena era consciente de ello. Había sido un beso para castigarla, no para atemorizarla. Ya le había advertido varias veces a lo largo del día que él solía reaccionar mal antes los desafíos.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, te sacaré los ojos —dijo ella temblorosamente.

—¿Antes o después de exponer tu cuerpo a la vista?

Serena pensó que aquel hombre era el mismo diablo. Si no le temblaran tanto las piernas le sacaría los ojos en ese mismo instante.

A continuación, Serena se quedó pensando en la sensación que le había producido aquella mirada profunda y oscura. Se estremeció. No quería volver a caer en la trampa nunca más.

Entonces ella se puso a mirar a su alrededor, tratando de recordar lo que estaba haciendo cuando él la sorprendió.

Vio la toalla tirada en la moqueta azul, y comprendió que la había usado para secarse el pelo. Sabiendo que el hecho de recogerla estaba más allá de sus posibilidades, la dejó en el suelo. Se dirigió hacia el tocador donde había divisado antes un cepillo.

Darien estaba dándole la espalda, junto a un bello mueble que ocultaba una televisión y un sofisticado equipo de música. Serena pensó que no faltaba de nada en aquella habitación y comenzó a cepillarse el pelo.

—¿Para qué has venido? —le preguntó ella poniendo fin a tanto silencio—. Supongo que tendrás algún motivo para estar aquí.

Él se dio la vuelta, mostrándose distante, como un hombre en lo alto de una montaña. Serena sonrió ante lo absurdo de la imagen.

Era evidente que Darien no tenía la intención de disculparse. Entonces, Serena sonrió una vez más. Darien lo vio y frunció el ceño. Aquella reacción era algo parecido al sonrojo en las mujeres. Fascinada por aquel descubrimiento, Serena se fijó aún más en su expresión mientras trataba de guardar la compostura. Siendo consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Darien dio un suspiro.

—¿Cómo van las costillas? —le preguntó a su invitada.

Serena notó como cambiaba de tema, y le contestó.

—Me duelen.

—¿Y la muñeca? —prosiguió Darien.

—También —respondió ella con una mueca.

—Entonces, quizá esto te sirva de algo —adujo él, mostrándole un bote de analgésicos—. Venía a traértelos.

Se giró hacia el mueble de la televisión y depositó allí el medicamento.

—¿Dónde está tu cabestrillo? —continuó diciendo Darien

—Lo he debido de dejar en el cuarto de baño — contestó Serena, dejando el cepillo y poniendo en una posición más cómoda la escayola con la mano sana. Sin decir una palabra, Darien se dirigió hacia el aseo, con el semblante lleno de dignidad. Volvió al dormitorio con una versión moderna de lo que es un cabestrillo.

—¿Puedo ponértelo? —preguntó el hombre no sin cierto sarcasmo.

Ella asintió y él se le acercó. Serena estaba sentada en el tocador y Darien le puso el cabestrillo alrededor del cuello.

—Ni siquiera te has mojado la escayola —comentó el hombre.

—Es que soy una chica muy lista —repuso Serena.

—Pero en algunas ocasiones puedes ser ingenua e imprudente.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hacer comentarios sobre mí si solo me conoces de un día? —le preguntó Serena, haciendo una mueca de dolor y lanzando un gemido mientras él le colocaba la mano herida en el cabestrillo.

Luego, Darien alzó la mirada. La miró con aquellos ojos penetrantes y oscuros tan peligrosos. Pero no estaba enfadado, sino preocupado.

—¿Cuánto te duele exactamente? —le preguntó a Serena.

Ella habría contestado que mucho pero dio una respuesta más comedida.

—Un poco.

A continuación, Serena no pudo evitar estremecerse.

La furia se apoderó del hombre.

—¿Dónde te duele? Dime la verdad.

—Por todas partes —confesó finalmente ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Maldiciendo levemente, Darien se fue al cuarto de baño y trajo un vaso lleno de agua. Tomó los analgésicos y abrió el frasco. Sacó dos cápsulas y se las ofreció en silencio a Serena, que se las tomó con un sorbo de agua.

Una lágrima estaba resbalando por su mejilla. Iba a limpiársela, pero Darien se anticipó secándosela con el pulgar, mientras rodeaba la cabeza de Serena con sus brazos. Y lo peor de todo era que ella deseaba estar entre esos cálidos brazos y sollozar a gusto, apoyando la frente contra su pecho.

— ¡Ni siquiera puedo ponerme en pie! —confesó Serena desesperadamente—. Tengo todos los huesos rígidos.

Entonces, Darien la hizo levantarse y la abrazó. Aunque aquello le dolió terriblemente, a Serena no le importó.

—Soy un ser de lo más patético —prosiguió ella, sollozando.

Darien la condujo hacia la cama.

—Estás herida y en estado de conmoción —dijo él—. Además, estás agotada: lo que quiere decir que tienes derecho a ser patética.

Ante ese comentario, Serena dejó de llorar y se puso a reír.

Con mucho cuidado, Darien la extendió en la cama y la tapo con el edredón. Aunque todavía estaba serio, a Serena le agradó ver su rostro.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —le preguntó ella súbitamente.

Él permaneció en calma como tomando fuerza para responder. La miró a los ojos e hizo una mueca.

—Soy muy mayor... Ahora, descansa y deja que te hagan efecto los analgésicos. Cenaremos dentro de dos horas. Para entonces, Diana ya habrá traído tus cosas. Puedes cenar conmigo o sola en tu habitación, como prefieras.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se marchó. Era como si se hubiera apagado una hoguera de pronto. Aunque, Serena tampoco sabía por qué comparaba a aquel hombre tan frío con una hoguera...

Serena bajó a cenar al comedor. Por una parte, porque no quería ser una molestia para aquella gente. Y por otra, porque estaba deseando ver a Hotaru. Luna se había encargado de darle el biberón y de bañarla mientras su hija desempaquetaba las cosas de Serena. Esta decidió ponerse unos vaqueros y una camiseta amplia de color negro, lo suficientemente cómoda como para que no le molestara la escayola al ponérsela.

Diana la guió hasta el salón: estaba decorado en tonos verdosos y dorados. En la chimenea había otro fuego encendido y sonaba música clásica.

Allí estaba Darien, vestido con una camisa azul pálido y unos pantalones de color gris que le sentaban de maravilla. Pero lo que más le sorprendió a Serena fue que tenía a Hotaru en brazos.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —le dijo él a su invitada.

—Sí, me encuentro mejor —asintió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

De pronto, se acordó del beso que le había dado él hacía unos instantes. Serena tuvo que desviar la mirada porque se estaba sonrojando.

—¿Qué tal se ha portado? —preguntó la invitada con cierta ansiedad.

—Como un ángel, según me ha dicho Luna, que está loca con el bebé —respondió Darien—. Y no la culpo por ello.

Serena se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo sincero, viendo cómo miraba a la niña.

—Está despierta —repuso Darien—. ¿Quieres tomarla en brazos?

—Oh, sí, por favor —contestó Serena.

Solo ella podía saber lo que significaba volver a tener a Hotaru a su lado. Desde que había muerto su madre, no se había separado de ella ni un momento.

—Si te sientas y te pones cómoda la puedes poner en tu regazo —le sugirió Darien.

Serena no se lo pensó dos veces. Se instaló en una elegante butaca y tomó al bebé. En cuanto Hotaru reconoció a Serena su boca diminuta esbozó una sonrisa.

—Te ha reconocido —dijo Darien asombrado.

—Por supuesto, soy su madre adoptiva —adujo Serena—. ¿No es cierto, pequeña?

Entonces, olvidando por completo a Darien Chiba, la invitada se dedicó a jugar con el bebé, mientras la niña seguía los juegos de su hermana mayor atentamente.

La cena fue muy agradable. No fue nada especial: consistió en arroz blanco con tiras de pollo frito. Serena fue perfectamente capaz de comerlo utilizando solo una mano.

Darien tomó vino de color rojo oscuro, pero Serena prefirió beber agua. Charlaron tranquilamente. Mejor dicho, charló ella largo y tendido sobre su vida, animada por las preguntas que le formulaba su acompañante.

Terminaron de cenar y Serena no quiso tomar postre. Ambos se instalaron en el salón. Fue entonces cuando le formuló a Darien la pregunta que había tenido en la

punta de la lengua todo el día. ¿Solo habían estado juntos un día? Ante tal constatación, Serena se quedó sorprendida. Le daba la sensación de que había convivido con aquel enigmático desconocido toda una vida.

—¿Por qué mandaste a mi tía al extranjero? —le interrogó ella.

Sentado en una de las butacas, Darien jugó distraidamente con la copa de vino que tenía en la mano, mientras estudiaba el semblante de Serena.

—Estaba muy unida a ti y a tu madre, ¿verdad? — dijo él, evitando la contestación con una nueva pregunta.

Sin embargo, Serena le respondió.

—Nunca se llevaron bien. Mi madre era...

Serena temió emitir una crítica hacia aquella persona a quien adoraba, pero lo cierto era que se trataba de algo de dominio público.

—... un poco frivola —prosiguió ella—. La tía Mimet era la hermana mayor: mucho más fuerte... y mucho menos guapa. La gente estaba deseosa de mimar a mi madre.

Serena se quedó pensando que incluso ella lo había hecho.

—A la tía Mimet le habría gustado ser como mi madre —continuó Serena—. No obstante, es una feminista convencida con un gran talento para los negocios y sabe utilizarlo.

Darien asintió sin decir una palabra, alentándola a seguir.

—Ella no tiene tiempo para sentimentalismos. La tía Mimet piensa que cuando algo va mal hay que solucionarlo o deshacerse de ello para empezar de nuevo desde cero.

—¿Y en qué parte estáis incluidas Hotaru y tú?

—Ella quiere que deje a Hotaru en adopción; explícame tú a qué categoría corresponde eso —adujo Serena cínicamente.

—Deduzco por tu respuesta que todavía no sabes si seguir su consejo o no —repuso Darien.

«¡Qué tipo tan sagaz!», pensó Serena, constatando que había dado en el blanco.

—¿Por qué no tratas de contestar a mi pregunta para variar? —le sugirió ella llena de furia—. Dime, ¿por qué la enviaste al extranjero si era evidente que yo la iba a necesitar?

—No necesito contestar a la pregunta —respondió Darien con calma—, porque ya lo has hecho tú por mí.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —continuó Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

Esta vez, tampoco mostró mucho interés en responderla. Ella lo estaba estudiando mientras observaba la copa de vino. Parecía como si estuviese sopesando varias opciones. Serena se preguntó cuales serían esas opciones, inmersa en un mar de confusión.

¡Si ni siquiera sabía por qué le estaba leyendo el pensamiento a aquel hombre! Ella estaba esperando a que Darien se pronunciara de alguna manera, llena de ira y frustración. Entonces fue cuando él le anunció:

—Tengo que hacerte una propuesta-. Y Darien se puso en pie. Estaba claro que ya había tomado una decisión. —Pero, es mejor que pasemos a mi despacho antes de continuar —prosiguió el hombre—. Quiero que estemos a solas y Luna y Diana pueden pasar por el salón en cualquier momento.

Dio media vuelta y se introdujo a grandes zancadas en su despacho, esperando que Serena lo siguiera. Ella accedió pero se mostró muy tensa, tanto como cuando apenas lo conocía.

Cuando Serena le alcanzó estaba en el centro de su estudio, junto a un aparador de roble antiguo. En la superficie reposaba una bandeja con botellas de licor. Sin decir una palabra, Darien seleccionó una de ellas y se sirvió una copa.

Era evidente que necesitaba algo más fuerte que el vino para exponerle esa propuesta. Mientras esperaba sus palabras, a Serena le palpitó el corazón a toda velocidad.

—Envié a tu tía al extranjero en viaje de negocios porque quería mantenerla lo más lejos posible de ti — argüyó Darien. Serena se quedó atónita.

—Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué querrías hacer una cosa así?

Darien no contestó de inmediato. En vez de eso, bebió un sorbo de licor, añadiendo más tensión aún.

Aquella tensión era extraña, estaba henchida de una turbia sensación, que incomodaba hasta al mismo Darien. A Serena le dio la impresión de que a pesar de haber tomado una decisión aún se encontraba luchando consigo mismo

—Tengo un problema personal que puede causarme muchas molestias —dijo finalmente—. No obstante, he encontrado una solución práctica. Pero requiere la presencia de una esposa y una hija en mi vida. Ya que te he conocido hoy y he visto como y donde vives, se me ocurre que puedes ser una buena candidata...

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Serena, completamente perdida.

Darien se dedicó a agitar ligeramente la copa de licor haciendo una pequeña mueca de esfuerzo.

—Para ser mi esposa.

Y levantando la vista, y mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

—Te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, Serena...

**que asi como si nada le dice que se quiere casar con ella que onda con Darien...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 4**

QUIERES casarte conmigo? —repitió ella sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Luego, Serena pensó que había oído mal y se puso a reír. Pero se arrepintió de ello porque no quería resultar cruel con Darien que estaba de lo más tirante. Pero Serena se dio cuenta que iba en serio y las piernas se pusieron a temblarle. Tuvo que sentarse en uno de los asientos.

—Por favor, no me malinterpretes —dijo él, recuperando su dignidad altiva—. No me estoy refiriendo a una relación íntima, sino solo a una boda de compromiso, si te parece bien. Tan solo guardaríamos las apariencias, pero nada más...

Nada de relaciones íntimas, se repitió a sí misma recordando de inmediato la boca que se había fusionado con la suya.

—Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que el trato sea beneficioso para ti —prosiguió Darien fríamente—. Las ventajas de ser la esposa de un hombre adinerado son obvias. No tiene por qué durar toda la vida. Aunque quiero que quede claro que me convertiré en el padre legal de Hotaru, si no, no funcionará.

—¿Qué es lo que no funcionará? —preguntó Serena en vano.

—Solo te lo puedo decir si accedes a mi propuesta —repuso Darien—. Pero si se convierte en mi hija legal, aseguraré su futuro, nombrándola mi única heredera. Y cuando decidas, si es que eso ocurre, que te has cansado de estar conmigo, te podrás marchar libremente. Y no lo harás con las manos vacías.

La mente de Serena estaba empezando a desvariar. Era obvio lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre, de modo velado. Quería a Hotaru, pero si con ella tenía que ir incluida ella, pues también la aceptaba.

—Creo que estás loco —adujo Serena. Darien hizo una mueca pero no dijo nada. — ¡Pero, si ni siquiera me conoces! —prosiguió ella.

Esta vez él se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre me he fiado de mi primera impresión con la gente —repuso Darien—. Y me gustas, Serena. Admiro el modo en que te has desenvuelto con un bebé y sin ayuda de nadie.

— ¡Claro que tengo ayuda! —exclamó ella, encolerizada.

—¿Te refieres a esto? —dijo Darien, mostrándole un fajo de billetes que tenía en el bolsillo.

Los billetes captaron rápidamente la atención de Serena, que tardó un poco en comprender de que se trataba todo aquello.

Al caer en la cuenta, ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es el dinero que me ha prestado hoy la tía Mimet? —preguntó Serena finalmente.

— Se cayó al suelo cuando te desmayaste en tu apartamento —le explicó Darien—. Lo recogí y lo puse a salvo en mi bolsillo. Hay cien libras exactamente.

Teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que te encuentras y que debes cuatro meses de alquiler, tu tía ha sido tan amable de prestarte la mísera suma de cien libras.

Para Serena que no tenía absolutamente nada, cien libras era una suma de dinero importante. Pero era evidente que no ocurría lo mismo con aquel hombre. Por el modo en que dejó tirado el dinero, sentía más bien repugnancia.

—En efecto, lo que estaba haciendo tu tía —siguió Darien implacable, exponiendo su razonamiento—, era allanar el terreno para convencerte más fácilmente de sus propósitos. Me di cuenta de ello cuando estabas medio en coma. En aquel momento, estaba muy ocupada tratando de explicarme por qué sus parientes más cercanos vivían en ese estado de miseria.

Serena cerró los ojos al oír sus palabras: él la había herido en lo más vivo.

—Sabías lo que pretendía antes de que te lo contara yo —susurró ella sin aliento.

La mujer se sentía traicionada por Darien a pesar de la amabilidad que había mostrado durante la cena. Él se dio cuenta de ello.

—Lo siento si esto te ofende, pero quiero que tengas las ideas claras a la hora de pensar qué es lo que más os conviene a ti y a Hotaru —repuso Darien—. Y si tienes que elegir entre dar a la niña en adopción y mi proposición, creo que la segunda opción es la que más te conviene.

—Pero, entonces, lo sabías, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, poniéndose de pie sofocadamente—. Quiero que me des al bebé ahora mismo. Nos vamos a casa.

El rostro de Darien mostró su irritación.

— ¡No seas tonta! —exclamó él con voz áspera—. Esa no es una buena solución. Volveréis a vivir en la desgracia.

«Soy desgraciada ahora», pensó Serena tristemente.

—Pensé que eras una buena persona —estalló ella llena de desilusión—. Pensé que realmente te importaba lo que me ocurría a mí. Y, sin embargo, has estado tramando esto desde el principio.

Serena terminó levantando la voz, lo que hizo saltar a Darien.

—Soy buena persona —adujo él, alterado.

Era evidente que le incomodaba el papel que tenía que interpretar. La expresión de desprecio de Serena hizo que apareciera cierta actitud de advertencia en el rostro de Darien. Luego, se relajó un poco y pareció darle permiso a ella para que lo despreciara.

—Puedo ser buena persona —rectificó con voz ronca, pasándose la mano por los cabellos—. Seré buena persona.

Sus palabras habían sonado a promesa. Pero no logró convencer a Serena.

—Gracias por tu propuesta, pero no la voy a aceptar —sostuvo ella, e inmediatamente después se dirigió hacia la puerta altivamente.

—Antes de salir por esa puerta, señorita Tsukino, ¿no le parece que debería tener en cuenta cómo va a repercutir su decisión en su hermana?

Con esa voz tan comedida, el hombre había logrado que Serena se paralizara.

—Pero... ¿por qué? —murmuró perpleja Serena, mirando el semblante cruel de Darien—. Si necesitas tan urgentemente legar tus bienes a alguien, ¿por qué no intentas crear tu propia familia?

Todo aquello carecía de sentido. Incluso el modo de reaccionar de Darien, que se puso rígido súbitamente.

—Jamás volveré a casarme —repuso él—. Al menos, no del modo al que tú te refieres.

—¿Has estado casado antes? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí —respondió fríamente él—. Beryl murió hace seis años.

— Oh, lo siento —murmuró Serena, tratando de mostrarse comprensiva.

Pero Darien no quería su compasión.

—No tengo ganas de discutirlo —adujo él, en un tono que impidió cualquier otra pregunta por parte de Serena.

Pero ella se sentía curiosa, realmente curiosa acerca de la mujer a quien él había amado tanto como para no querer volver a casarse. Aunque él le acabara de proponer matrimonio.

—Pero hay otras maneras de tener hijos sin tener que comprometerse en matrimonio —argüyó Serena—. Las investigaciones médicas han evolucionado mucho en ese sentido, ¿no es verdad?

—Soy griego —adujo Darien, como si aquello lo explicara todo.

Y no dio más explicaciones. Al contrario volvió al tema de antes.

—Quiero que tengas bien en cuenta todo lo que puedes ganar si te casas conmigo —continuó el magnate—. Cuidarás de la niña como si fueras su madre, rodeada de todo tipo de lujos.

No se podía decir que Darien fuera precisamente humilde.

—Piénsalo bien —insistió él—. No tendríais que carecer de nada. Estarías plenamente segura de que Hotaru iba a estar bien alimentada y vestida. No tendrías que preocuparte por el alquiler del piso... Al contrario, recibirías todos los meses una cuantiosa suma de dinero que te permitirá adquirir todo lo que quieras.

En este aspecto, sus argumentos se parecían mucho a los de la tía Mimet cuando la intentó convencer para que dejara en adopción a su hermana. Darien continuó enumerando ventajas.

—Y teniendo en cuenta que todas nuestras casas cuentan con servicio doméstico, no tendrías que ocuparte de las tareas propias del cuidado de un bebé. Podrías emplear todo el tiempo posible en hacer tu voluntad sin tener que sacrificarte por tu hermana.

—Yo no lo veo como un sacrificio —repuso Serena, alzando la barbilla y con los ojos brillantes de indignación—. Además, me ofende que tú pienses eso.

—Lo siento —se retractó Darien automáticamente—. No era esa mi intención.

Era evidente para Serena. Aquel tema era demasiado importante para él como para correr el riesgo de ofenderla. Lo que le llevó a formular la pregunta siguiente.

—¿Por qué significa tanto para ti conseguirnos a mí y a Hotaru? Podrías salir a la calle y encontrar cientos de mujeres con sus bebés que podrían desempeñar el papel tan bien como nosotras.

—Os quiero a vosotras —repuso Darien simplemente—. ¿Por qué no te preguntas qué es lo que te da tanto miedo de mi proposición?

—Porque es algo impropio —contestó Serena—. Además, soy demasiado joven para desempeñar ese papel.

—¿O quizá soy yo el que sea demasiado viejo? — sugirió él.

Darien era el tipo de hombre que nunca envejece.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Serena—. Y no me des una evasiva como la última vez. En serio, si me voy a plantear tu propuesta, necesito saberlo.

—Treinta y seis —respondió Darien, e hizo una mueca al gesto de sorpresa que esbozó Serena. Ella suspiró profundamente y se colocó de espaldas a la puerta que estaba cerrada.

—Esto es una locura —adujo Serena, pensando en alto.

Pero lo que realmente era una locura era que estaba empezando a vacilar. No habría más preocupaciones. No tendría que vivir al día, en un lugar que detestaba, y del que no tenía la menor esperanza de poder dejar por uno mejor... Además debía tener en cuenta también a Hotaru. Su hermana, a la que no le faltaría de nada en toda su vida, suponiendo que Darien fuera fiel a su palabra.

Todo aquello era muy seductor y mientras lo pensaba, Serena se frotó el chichón de la cabeza que le empezaba a doler. Nada más verlo, Darien se preocupó.

—Está claro que ya has tenido bastante por un día —dijo él con voz grave—. Es mejor que lo dejemos. Retomaremos la cuestión mañana cuando estés más descansada.

Tenía razón... pensó Serena fatigadamente. Sin embargo, contestó:

—No, no pienso irme a la cama hasta que hayamos aclarado esto.

La joven levantó su mirada cansada y ansiosa.

—Puedes decirme por qué quieres adquirir de este modo una esposa y una hija —prosiguió Serena.

Hubo una pausa que rompió Darien con un susurro.

—¿Estás diciéndome que aceptas mi proposición?

«No va a soltar prenda», se dijo a sí misma Serena.

—Me lo estoy pensando —contestó ella.

—Pues cuando me des una respuesta, yo te daré la mía.

Aquello era ridículo.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —repuso Serena, dando media vuelta para salir.

—Por cierto, me gusta tu pelo —comentó Darien. ¿Su pelo? Inmediatamente, se llevó la mano al cabello ondulado.

—Tiene un color tan bonito... —prosiguió Darien.

—Gracias —murmuró Serena, sonrojándose ligeramente ante el cumplido inesperado.

—No es ni rubio ni pelirrojo —observó Darien—. Es una fascinante mezcla de los dos colores... Me pregunto como estará con la luz del atardecer griego.

—Nunca he estado en Grecia —suspiró Serena en tono melancólico y siendo consciente de que su acompañante lo estaba captando.

—Te va a encantar —le aseguró Darien mientras se acercaba a ella—.Los días son sofocadamente calurosos pero las noches son agradablemente cálidas. Aunque tendrás que ponerte una crema protectora de los rayos del sol. No obstante, la piel de Hotaru lo agradecerá. Sea cual sea la nacionalidad del padre, la niña tiene la auténtica piel morena de los mediterráneos.

—Su padre era español —adujo Serena—. Pero... no me vas a decir que por eso la quieres, ¿verdad? ¿No será por qué tiene el color de piel adecuado para ser tu hija?

Darien sacudió su oscura cabellera. Estaba tan cerca de Serena que ella podía ver su mirada irónica.

—Teniendo una esposa inglesa, rubia y de piel clara, mi hija podría haber sido perfectamente morena.

Desviando la mirada, Serena frunció el ceño. Le irritaba lo enigmático que se ponía

Darien para confesarle el motivo por el cual quería casarse con ella.

—Bueno... —murmuró ella elevando ligeramente un hombro y dando media vuelta otra vez—. Yo...

—Mi familia quiere que me case de nuevo para darle un heredero a mi fortuna.

Se había sincerado tan súbitamente que a Serena le costó entender lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello se alejaba tanto de la fría imagen de hombre calculador que se había hecho de él.

—Ya han elegido una esposa para mí —continuó Darien—. Y la presión va en aumento porque mi abuela está muy enferma. Quiere tener en sus brazos a su bisnieto antes de morir. Y puesto que soy su único nieto, tengo que concederle su deseo.

—¿Está muy enferma? —preguntó Serena con suavidad.

—Sí —respondió Darien—. Tiene noventa y dos años y ha sufrido dos apoplejías. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Mirando aquellos insondables ojos Zafiros, Serena comprendió que él la quería enormemente y que le iba a echar mucho de menos. Entonces, sintió una gran compasión por Darien.

—No tengo tiempo para pensar en otras opciones —adujo él—. Por eso cuando apareciste en mi vida, comprendí que se trataba de un golpe de suerte que no podía ignorar. Como ya te he dicho anteriormente, me dejo guiar por mi intuición, y en este caso me dice que los tres podríamos hacer un buen equipo.

Los ojos de ambos se enfrentaron y Serena sintió como si fuera a desfallecer.

—Cuando mi abuela ya no esté con nosotros, podrás marcharte libremente, si es eso lo que deseas... — continuó Darien.

No era cuestión de un compromiso sentimental, es más, aquello omitía totalmente los sentimientos.

—Algo como un trabajo temporal, ¿no? —comentó Serena.

—En tu caso, sí —asintió Darien—. Sin embargo, Hotaru será mi hija a todos los efectos. Ella me importa, Serena. La necesito.

—Pero, ¿serás capaz de quererla?

—Como a mí mismo durante el resto de mi vida — le aseguró Darien.

Y Serena supo que hablaba en serio por el brillo que tomaron sus ojos Zafiros.

Ella se quedó pensando que a ella también le gustaría que alguien le quisiese de ese modo.

—¿Y cuando quiera marcharme, qué pasará con Hotaru? —preguntó Serena.

—Se irá contigo, siempre y cuando respetes mis derechos como padre legal —respondió Darien—. Podríamos llegar a un buen entendimiento y así poder disfrutar de la niña al máximo por ambas partes. Teniendo en cuenta el bienestar de Hotaru, es lo mejor que le puede pasar en la vida, ¿no te parece?

El bienestar de Hotaru... Serena ya había oído hablar de eso con anterioridad, y en boca de alguien que le hizo estremecerse.

—De acuerdo —se oyó decir Serena—. Acepto el trato, por el bien de Hotaru.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Te prometo, Serena, que jamás te arrepentirás de tu decisión.

Sin embargo, al día siguiente ya lo había hecho. Cuando bajó la escalera para reunirse con su anfitrión, fue consciente de la siguiente maniobra táctica de Darien Chiba. Se había ido al extranjero en viaje de negocios y no volvería hasta la semana siguiente.

Durante esos frustrantes siete días, Hotaru estuvo atendida en todo momento por el cariño y los cuidados de Luna y Diana. Serena no la oyó llorar ni una sola vez.

Con el paso del tiempo, Serena comenzó a sanar. El chichón desapareció y las magulladuras de las costillas se desvanecieron poco a poco. Incluso su estado anímico pareció haber aceptado las nuevas circunstancias de su vida.

Así se encontraba, sentada en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa meciendo el cochecito de Hotaru cuando oyó una voz a su lado.

—Tienes mucho mejor aspecto...

Serena no se dio la vuelta, pero su mano dejó de mecer el coche del bebé. Su corazón dio un brinco y de pronto se sintió tensa y temblorosa. Por lo menos, ella pudo contestarle con voz firme.

—La semana ha sido muy larga...

—Ah... —repuso él, recorriendo la terraza—. Pensé que lo mejor era dejarte sola para que te aclararas acerca de tu decisión.

Serena comprobó que estaba admitiendo haberse retirado, y eso le dio una sensación de paz que aumentó cuando Darien se inclinó para ver a Hotaru dentro del coche.

—Está dormida —susurró él.

Pero fue el modo de acariciarla lo que le llegó al alma a Serena.

Darien tomó una silla de la terraza y se sentó a su lado

—¿Cómo está tu muñeca? —le preguntó a ella.

—Mejor.

—¿Y las costillas?

—Cuando me río ya no me duelen —respondió Serena con una sonrisa.

Pero entonces, se arrepintió de haber sonreído, porque de pronto notó un sorprendente cosquilleo en el vientre. Darien estaba delgado y muy moreno. Parecía como si acabara de aterrizar de un lugar donde el clima fuera mucho más benigno y soleado que en Inglaterra.

Serena sintió súbitamente la necesidad de tocar su rostro para comprobar lo cálido que resultaba.

—¿Dónde has estado? —acabó preguntando ella, absteniéndose de usar el tacto.

—Estás hablando como si fueras mi esposa —dijo Darien con humor.

Él se quedó observándola unos instantes. En aquel rostro, los rastros del desamparo estaban comenzando a desaparecer. Y la propia Serena era consciente de ello.

—Todavía no lo soy —adujo ella—. Y además, incluso habría podido cambiar de idea.

—Ah, ¿sí?

Serena se vio tentada de prolongar la agonía del hombre y estuvo a punto de mentirle. Pero al final, prefirió no hacerlo.

—No.

Se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos. El bebé lanzó un gemido y Serena comenzó a mecer el coche de nuevo. Era todo tan normal...

—He estado en Grecia, con mi abuela —anunció Darien.

Por el tono de su voz, Serena supo que las cosas iban mal.

—¿Está peor? —preguntó ella.

—Está apagándose poco a poco —contestó él con una mueca—. Para que tenga la mente ocupada le he encomendado una tarea. Se va a ocupar de organizar nuestra boda. Y lo está haciendo ya...

Serena se estremeció en la silla.

—¿Nuestra boda? —repitió ella—. Pero si creí que le ibas a decir que se trataba de un hecho consumado.

—No —dijo Darien sacudiendo la cabeza—. No habría resultado tan convincente como la idea que se me ha ocurrido.

—¿Y cuál es esa historia? —sostuvo Serena tratando de no elevar la voz para no despertar a Hotaru.

—Que eres joven y muy guapa... —adujo Darien.

¿Guapa? Pero como podía mentir aquel hombre con una facilidad tan sospechosa. Porque ella estaba segura de no ser guapa. Podía resultar atractiva en su mejor momento, pero nada más.

—Le he contado que hemos salido varias veces juntos a lo largo del último año —argüyó Darien—. Pero que, precisamente porque eras muy joven, yo rompí la relación sin saber que estabas esperando un hijo mío.

Mentira número dos, pensó Serena y de pronto fue consciente de la ciénaga de engaños en la que estaba a punto de caer.

—Sin embargo, no pude olvidarte —continuó Darien—. Por eso me negué a casarme con otra mujer, estando enamorado de ti. Por eso volví contigo, y lo que sigue es obvio.

Por supuesto que lo era, pensó Serena viéndose en el papel de esa trágica joven que se había enamorado del atractivo magnate griego.

—Además, le he dado un nuevo enfoque a nuestra historia con otro fin —prosiguió Darien.

¿Y ahora qué? A Serena se le pusieron los pelos de punta.

—Y es que tú no estás del todo convencida de querer casarte conmigo —siguió explicando el magnate—. Teniendo en cuenta que todo el mundo piensa, incluida tú, que soy un dictador, nadie va a poner en duda que te has visto obligada a convertirte en mi esposa, por el bien de nuestra hija. Lo que facilitará que nadie murmure cuando tengas tu propio dormitorio. Yo tendré que ganarme tus afectos mientras tanto.

—Por eso encajará tan bien el hecho de que yo me marche de tu lado —finalizó Serena—. No es una historia muy romántica, ¿verdad?

—La vida casi nunca es romántica —dijo fríamente Darien.

Serena se quedó atónita: con unas simples palabras la había dejado repentinamente de piedra. Bruscamente, Darien se puso de pie.

—Nos vamos a Grecia mañana por la mañana — anunció el magnate—. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer. O sea, que si me disculpas...

Hizo una leve inclinación y se fue.

Perpleja, Serena se preguntó qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Se pasó la siguiente media hora repasando la conversación que había mantenido con Darien tratando de encontrar el motivo de su extraña reacción. Finalmente, Serena decidió que la que tenía la culpa era la abuela de Darien. Con certeza, él se encontraba muy preocupado por ella.

Sin embargo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, Serena sabía que no se trataba de eso.

**vaya al parecer quiere casarse por el supuesto bien de Hotaru yo sigo diciendo que aqui hay gato encerrado...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 5**

VOLARON a Atenas en un vuelo privado y despues les trasladaron en helicóptero para finalizar el viaje. Resultó todo muy cómodo, una forma de viajar de lo más agradable.

Serena estaba impresionada aunque no quería demostrarlo. Aún no le había perdonado la fría reacción del día anterior a Darien. Hotaru iba con ellos, lo cual había sorprendido a Serena. Ella se había imaginado que el magnate le encargaría a Luna que se ocupara del bebé. Ella y su familia se habían quedado cerrando la casa de Londres y juntos tomarían un vuelo a última hora del día. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención de Serena era que fuese el propio Darien el que se encargara personalmente de la niña a lo largo del viaje.

A Serena le dio la impresión de que estaba más relajado que nunca. Quizá un poco callado, pero atento. Serena pensó que se estaba portando así para compensar su anterior actitud. No obstante, no se había disculpado por ella, ni le había dado ninguna explicación a Serena. Él parecía ser tan voluble que lo mejor era mantener cautela con él.

—Déjame que te ayude... —le ofreció a Serena, tomando el bebé en brazos para que ella pudiera bajar del helicóptero.

Ella solo contaba con una mano buena y además llevaba un traje de chaqueta de lino azul pálido muy ceñido. Por eso, no pudo rechazar el ofrecimiento de Darien.

Al notar la fuerza de aquel brazo masculino, Serena se estremeció. Y lo peor de todo fue que él lo notó, y esbozó una mueca, mientras se llevaba a Hotaru fuera del alcance de las hélices.

Serena lanzó un suspiro y lo siguió, sintiéndose a disgusto consigo misma y sobre todo con él. Por su culpa, Serena no había podido dormir en toda la noche y se sentía cansada...

— ¡Oh! —exclamó ella al ver la vista que tenía ante sus ojos.

Entre grandes jardines, se levantaba una mansión de gran belleza arquitectónica.

Los muros estaban pintados de color crema y las ventanas de blanco. En la fachada principal, había una galería a lo largo del primer piso. Desde allí se podía disfrutar de una maravillosa vista sobre la terraza del jardín, en la que estaban dispuestos unos asientos de mimbre con almohadones de color azul.

A un lado de la casa, había una impresionante piscina que brillaba bajo el sol de mediodía. Desde donde se encontraba, Serena pudo ver que hacia la otra parte de la casa había otra piscina, pero esta era cubierta. No podía discernir si había una carretera. Pero sí pudo divisar un camino que llevaba hasta la entrada de la mansión y que estaba bordeado de cipreses.

— ¡Es precioso! —murmuró Serena.

— ¡Menudo elogio! —exclamó Darien, con cierto sarcasmo—. Estaba empezando a pensar que no te gustaba nada.

Y sin más, el magnate se alejó de ella en dirección a la casa. Con una mueca, Serena lo siguió, dispuesta a perdonarle que hubiera perdido la placidez mostrada durante todo el día.

Darien se situó en la zona sombreada de la terraza y esperó a que Serena lo alcanzara, observando su lento caminar. Serena notó como la miraba y se sonrojó ligeramente. Enseguida, apartó la vista. ¿Qué estaría viendo en ella aquel hombre? A lo mejor era que no quería que se acercase a él.

Ella por su parte, veía a un hombre alto, moreno e increíblemente atractivo. Tenía unos ojos Zafiros muy expresivos y una barbilla partida que parecía querer comunicarle algo a Serena.

Sin embargo, ella no tenía ni idea de qué se podía tratar. El magnate era un verdadero enigma. Cariñoso y frío. Agradable y cortante. Cercano y distante. Serena se dedicó a enumerar los calificativos que lo definían. Mientras lo hacía, se le iba poniendo un mohín en la expresión que no le gustó en absoluto a Darien.

Este se desplazó ligeramente, poniéndose tenso. El bebé se despertó y lloriqueó. Serena se apresuró a atenderlo, con verdadero instinto maternal.

Aunque en realidad su presencia no fue necesaria. Cuando Darien se acercó a verla, Hotaru estaba con los ojos abiertos. Abandonando todo rastro de dureza, el hombre le puso su dedo índice en la barbilla. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Serena fue que la niña le sonrió. ¡Ya le reconocía!

— ¡Esas sonrisas se suponen que me pertenecen a mí! —se quejó ella, mientras miraba al bebé por encima del brazo de Darien.

Cuando oyó su voz, Hotaru se la quedó mirando fijamente.

—Eso está mejor —le dijo entonces Serena sonriendo, sin darse cuenta de la postura en que estaba. Si lo hubiera hecho, habría podido comprobar lo quieto que se había quedado él. Y como sus ojos soñadores se habían puesto más soñadores aún, contemplando el cabello rubio de Serena.

— ¡Qué imagen tan seductora! —exclamó sarcásticamente una voz desconocida—. Me gustaría tener mi cámara de fotos. Así tendría una bella imagen de lo que es la armonía familiar...

Dos cabezas se volvieron al mismo tiempo. Una rubia y otra morena y cada una con una expresión distinta. Serena se quedó atónita ante tal ataque; Darien estaba. resignado.

—Lita —la saludó —. Me alegro de verte...

Pero no era para alegrarse. Lita no era agradable y Darien no estaba siendo agradable tampoco. El aire griego se había vuelto gélido y Serena sintió un escalofrío al ver que la mujer se acercaba a ellos.

Era realmente bella. Era alta y delgada, y tenía el cabello castaño ceniza. Debía de tener unos treinta años. Llevaba un traje de seda azul y se movía con gracia y elegancia.

En su forma de caminar se veían reflejados el dinero, la clase y la certeza de sentirse alguien especial.

No obstante, lo que tenía cautivada a Serena era su mirada. Si los ojos de Darien podían recordarle a veces a trozos de hielo negro, los de aquella mujer eran de color gris plata.

La nuca de Serena se vio acogida por el mullido contacto de un hombro y notó como su cintura era entrelazada por los dedos de Darien. Ella no llegó a plantearse la idea de soltarse ni un solo momento. Los ojos de plata de aquella mujer estaban clavados en ella. ¿Acaso era un miembro de la familia? ¿Viviría allí? «Espero que no», pensó Serena con un escalofrío.

—Serena, te presento a mi cuñada Lita Chiba...

¿Su cuñada? Serena lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba segura de que Darien le había dicho que era el único nieto de la familia.

—Soy viuda —repuso la propia Lita, aclarando el enigma, sin ser consciente de ello.

Sin embargo, a Serena no le gustó el tono en que lo dijo.

—¿Acaso soy la primera en darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar? —preguntó Lita con gracia.

—Sí, y te lo agradezco —dijo Serena educadamente.

Lita extendió su mano alargada y pálida y la de Serena empezó a temblar pensando en el contacto entre ambas.

Pero súbitamente, el contacto fue evitado cuando Lita descubrió que Serena llevaba el brazo derecho en cabestrillo.

—Oh, estás herida —observó ella empleando un inglés excelente aunque con un ligero acento. Serena sonrió afectadamente.

—Tuve un accidente —adujo sin más—., Por eso, me temo que no podré...

La mano de Lita vaciló unos instantes y luego cayó.

Como desviando la atención, Hotaru emitió un gemido que resonó en el ambiente claramente enrarecido. Los ojos de Lita pasaron de los de Serena a la pequeña, en un silencio suficientemente explícito.

—Se parece a ti, Darien —dijo Lita, empleando, no obstante, un tono despreocupado.

—Es que es mi hija —explicó el hombre, con el mismo aire desenfadado—. ¿Qué esperabas?

No hubo respuesta, y el silencio se hizo palpable de nuevo.

Luego, Lita pidió disculpas y se fue hacia otro lado de la casa, moviéndose con elegancia.

— ¡Santo cielo! —exclamó Serena, aliviada por su ausencia—. ¿Qué le ocurre a esa mujer?

Durante unos instantes, Darien no contestó dedicándose a seguir con la mirada a Lita.

A continuación, el hombre lanzó una carcajada que dejó atónita a Serena.

—Acabas de conocer a la mujer con la cual mi familia desearía que me casara —dijo Darien secamente.

—¿La viuda de tu hermano? —preguntó Serena sin dar crédito a sus palabras.

Los ojos de Darien se encontraron con los de Serena, poniéndole a esta los pelos de punta. Aquella mirada oscura le producía siempre la misma reacción, sin poder evitarlo.

—Zafiro era mucho mayor que yo —explicó Darien, ajeno aparentemente a las extrañas sensaciones que experimentaba Serena cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos—. La familia piensa que le debo algo a ella, tras heredar por la muerte de su marido.

—Pera eso es algo de otros tiempos —expuso Serena, luchando por concentrarse en la conversación—. ¿Cuándo murió tu hermano?

De nuevo, el semblante de Darien mostró su dolor. Serena empezó a comprender lo que significaba aquella expresión desolada que él adoptaba con frecuencia.

—Hace aproximadamente un año —respondió él.

Por lo tanto, había perdido a su esposa de la que estaba realmente enamorado hacía seis años y a su hermano hacía bien poco...

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena.

—Yo también —respondió Darien con una lúgubre sonrisa—. Lo echo de menos.

—Te comprendo —asintió Serena.

Darien parpadeó con aire de tristeza y Serena, al observarlo, se quedó sin aliento. De pronto, pillándola completamente desprevenida, Darien se inclinó sobre ella y la besó fogosamente en los labios.

Serena, que estaba completamente relajada, entreabrió los labios y se dejó llevar por el impetuoso impulso del beso. «No necesito mirar estos ojos y sentir lo que estoy sintiendo», se decía ella mientras las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaban haciendo que la sangre corriera ardiendo por sus venas. Era algo irresistible. Se trataba del encuentro más apasionado que había vivido ella jamás. Y si Darien no estaba experimentando lo mismo, entonces es que no pudo evitar emitir un gemido ahogado.

Serena permanecía con la cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho del hombre que se entregó de lleno en un nuevo beso interminable. Si no hubiera tenido a Hotaru en brazos, se habría arrojado sobre ella como un lobo voraz. A continuación, Darien cambió de postura ligeramente. Deslizó la mano que sujetaba el talle de Serena hacia lo alto de su espalda con tanta ansia y fruición que ambos se vieron sumidos en una vorágine inconmensurable de deseo.

Aquello era una locura, se repetía Serena una y otra vez. Se suponía que no iba a ocurrir nada parecido. Habían hecho un trato en el que no había lugar para la intimidad.

Nada de intimidad. Pues si eso no era intimidad, entonces, ¿qué es lo que sería? Aún podía oler el suave aroma de su colonia de hombre que la envolvía por completo. Incluso sus costillas magulladas no se atrevían a quejarse por el contacto con el pecho de Darien. El corazón de Serena palpitaba salvajemente, demasiado ocupado combatiendo el feroz ataque que le estaba infringiendo el hombre.

Entonces, Darien gimió de nuevo y al cabo de un instante soltó a Serena, que se tambaleó desorientada. Tenía las piernas de plomo y los ojos llenos de niebla. Ella comenzó a dar tumbos alejándose de la terraza.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó él con voz ronca, lo que la hizo inmovilizarse.

—No sé... —contestó Serena sinceramente, sin pensar en lo estúpida que podía resultar.

Ella tuvo ganas de que la tierra se la tragase para no tener que enfrentarse a él.

Aunque sabía muy bien lo que se encontraría, un granuja que se había apropiado de un beso suyo.

Un granuja, que estaba acunando en sus brazos a un bebé... Serena soltó una carcajada que resonó en la quietud de la tarde. Sin embargo, no actuó como un granuja cuando le dijo:

—Vuelve conmigo, Serena. Aquí estás a salvo, créeme...

A salvo, se repitió ella. Entonces de sus ojos brotaron las lágrimas. Se las secó y tomó aire antes de dar media vuelta. Serena no lo miró a los ojos, porque entonces no pararía de temblar. Entonces, fue él quien se acercó a ella. Serena se vio inmersa en un mar de deseo que le impidió articular palabra.

Darien debió de entenderlo y mantuvo el silencio. Ella fue consciente de la facilidad que tenía para leerle el pensamiento. Aquello la convertía en un ser patéticamente transpárente, se dijo a sí misma mientras caminaban los dos a lo largo de la terraza. Trató desesperadamente de sacar algún tema de conversación para hacer como si el beso no hubiera tenido lugar. Y lo encontró cuando oyó el sonido de un coche que le recordó a Lita.

—¿Lita vive en esta casa? —preguntó ella.

—Tiene su propio apartamento en Atenas —contestó Darien—. Pero viene a ver a mi abuela muy a menudo. Serena, escúchame...

—Oh, sí —le cortó ella, consciente de que iba a hacer algún comentario acerca del maldito beso que no querría oír—. Entonces no tendré que estar pendiente de que me apuñale por la espalda.

Juntos se dirigieron hacia una amplia escalera pintada de blanco con los muros de color crema. Daba a un rellano que tenía una galería. Todo aquello era realmente señorial.

La mente de Serena se paralizó cuando de pronto se vio observada por toda una fila de rostros expectantes y sonrientes. Ella se preguntó con qué la sorprenderían a continuación, mientras se dedicaba a contemplar a los empleados de la casa. Las mujeres llevaban un uniforme de color rosa y los hombres iban vestidos con pantalones oscuros y camisas blancas.

Serena recordó súbitamente los últimos acontecimientos.

—¿Crees que nos habrán visto? —le preguntó a Darien, muerta de vergüenza.

—Si lo han hecho ya no tendremos que elaborar nuestro plan.

Entonces fue cuando Serena se dio cuenta del significado del beso. Formaba parte de la trama que se había inventado Darien. En realidad, no había sido algo instintivo sino lo más apropiado para hacer como si su unión fuese auténtica.

Se sintió engañada, o peor aún, utilizada.

—Y ahora, ¿podemos terminar con esto de una vez? —preguntó Darien demostrando lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser.

El hombre la instó a caminar con un ligero toque en la espalda. Durante los cinco minutos siguientes, pasaron revista a toda una serie de rostros que ansiaban ver la cara del bebé que llevaba Darien en brazos.

Sin embargo, Serena solo se fijó en una chica de la edad de Diana que estaba al final de la fila. Dio un paso adelante y le ofreció a Darien tomar el bebé en sus brazos. Mientras Serena permanecía de pie a la vista de todos, el magnate intercambió unas palabras con la chica y le entregó a Hotaru.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho pasar por esto —exclamó Serena, cuando iban subiendo la escalera camino del primer rellano.

Fue entonces cuando los empleados se arremolinaron alrededor del bebé para contemplarlo.

—No lo he hecho por ti sino por ellos —adujo Darien—. Es necesario que conozcan a la que va a ser la señora de la casa.

¿La señora de la casa? A Serena casi le dio un síncope. Incluso Darien le puso la manó sobre el hombro para calmarla y ella ni se dio cuenta.

— ¡Pero, Darien, no puedo tener a toda esa gente a mis órdenes! —exclamó Serena dándose cuenta de que nombraba al magnate por su nombre por primera vez—. Simplemente, no sabré cómo hacerlo.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —murmuró él con indiferencia.

—Pero no quiero acostumbrarme —respondió Serena, soltándose del hombre que trataba de aplacar su furia.

—Estupendo —contestó Darien—. Entonces será Luna la que lo haga cuando llegue.

Ya había llegado al piso superior y mientras caminaban, Serena se calmó. Había olvidado a Luna, que según le habían informado en Londres dirigía al resto de los empleados. Pensando en ello se sintió aliviada: se llevaba bien con Luna...

Llegaron a una puerta pintada de blanco que daba a sus habitaciones privadas.

Estaban decoradas en tonos gris y marfil. Serena corrió a la ventana para averiguar si era bonita la vista. Mientras tanto, Darien cruzó el dormitorio enmoquetado y abrió otra puerta.

—Estas son mis habitaciones —dijo él incitándola a pasar—. Pero no hay llave. Por lo tanto tendrás que confiar en mi comportamiento.

¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible para bromear de aquel modo después del maldito beso? Serena le dio la espalda y luego se dirigió hacia otra puerta de las que había en el dormitorio común. Quería saber cuál sería el cuarto del bebé. Pero finalmente descubrió que se trataba de un cuarto de baño.

—¿Dónde va a dormir Hotaru? —preguntó ella.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra punta de la casa —respondió Darien—. Bueno, te veré más tarde...

Y salió a grandes pasos por la última puerta del dormitorio que aún no habían abierto. Serena se preguntó qué habría allí. Luego recordó el vestidor de la casa de Londres. ¡Qué ridicula resultaba su ropa entre aquellos armarios! La puerta se abrió de par en par y Darien la invitó a pasar.

—Entra.

Era un cuarto lleno de estanterías, baldas y rieles repletos de los últimos modelos más exclusivos que cualquier joven de veintiún años ansiaría tener. Eran prendas muy caras, ropa de diseño y había muchos trajes de noche, pero también ropa informal.

—¿Es para mí? —preguntó Serena asombrada.

—Sí —respondió Darien, observando como ella se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

—No sé qué decir.

—La imagen vale por mil palabras —argüyó él con calma.

—No voy a ser capaz de ponerme una ropa así — adujo Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sus manos temblorosas se pasearon por el satén y la seda de la ropa de fiesta.

—Inténtalo —la animó Darien. Pero entonces, Serena fue consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Debes de creer que soy una mercenaria —gruñó ella dando media vuelta.

Darien estaba apoyado contra la pared y la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Creo que eres sencillamente exquisita —contestó él, pasando sus finos dedos por la mejilla sonrosada de Serena. Su mirada era tan insondable que ella se quedó sin aliento.

Luego, Darien se dio media vuelta como ya venía siendo costumbre, deseándole que disfrutara de todo y se marchó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

De ese modo desapareció, saliendo por la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones. Mientras tanto, Serena se había quedado con la mano puesta en la mejilla acariciada por el hombre, atónita.

Se había quedado pensando en la terrible expresión de los ojos de Darien, antes de separarse de ella. Le dolió tanto verlo tan triste que Serena tuvo ganas de salir en su búsqueda y abrazarlo, diciéndole que lo quería...

¿Eso era lo que estaba ocurriendo? «¿Me estoy enamorando de él?», se preguntó Serena desoladamente. «Me recoge del camino, me lleva a su casa y me da de comer. Cuando me ha librado de un montón de problemas serios, llega y me inunda con otro gran montón. ¿Y yo voy y me enamoro de él?»

Serena se dijo a sí misma que Darien la había comprado. Así había sido y por el precio de una gran mansión y un arsenal de ropa de lujo. Aquel ser frío y calculador no merecía que ella se enamorase de él.

Con la barbilla alzada y los ojos brillantes, Serena decidió que habría guerra...

pero al fin y al cabo, solo la hubo en su interior. Dando marcha atrás, llamó a la puerta de Darien y entró de golpe.

—Quiero hablar con mi tía Mimet —le anunció secamente Serena.

Y entonces supo lo que debió de sentir él cuando la encontró en su casa de Londres con el albornoz a medio cerrar. Tras el impacto, trató de recuperarse poniendo su cerebro a funcionar a toda marcha. Nunca antes se había encontrado una cosa así. ¡Pero en fin, no estaba desnudo del todo, menos mal! Su cuerpo dorado y musculoso estaba oculto en determinado lugar por unos calzoncillos de seda negros. ¡Pero el resto estaba bien a la vista!

Lo cierto era que su torso y sus piernas eran envidiables. Tenía una espalda potente y los brazos muy fuertes. Las caderas eran estrechas, y... tenía una erección.

— ¡Sal de aquí ahora mismo! —gritó él furiosamente.

Serena reaccionó demasiado tarde. Para entonces, sus ojos ya habían visto lo que no debían ver y fue justo en ese instante cuando ella fue consciente de lo que había contemplado.

Ella salió de la habitación todo lo deprisa que le permitieron sus temblorosas piernas. Luego cerró la puerta y se volvió contra la pared del dormitorio. Cerró los ojos por completo y deseó con todo su corazón no haber presenciado lo ocurrido.

Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de recuperarse ni unos minutos. Se abrió la puerta de par en par y Darien la buscó con la mirada. La encontró contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. Él se acercó a ella y apoyándose contra la pared con las palmas de las manos, la inmovilizó entre sus brazos.

—¿Se puede saber qué hacías entrando en mi habitación de esa manera?

—Lo siento —se excusó Serena sofocadamente, sintiendo el cálido aliento de

Darien sobre su rostro y sin atreverse a abrir los ojos—. No pensé qué...

—No lo pensaste... —repitió Darien—. ¿Sabes lo poco que ha faltado para que estuviéramos en un verdadero apuro?

Por supuesto que lo sabía, tenía una idea muy clara y evocadora de ello...

—Lo siento, lo siento... —murmuró Serena. Darien suspiró y el aliento le llegó a ella.

—Te has portado como una tonta —susurró él, mientras la furia se diluía poco a poco—. La próxima vez, llama primero y así evitarás que nos sonrojemos.

—Lo mismo digo —sostuvo Serena, recordando la escena de Londres.

Al cabo de un segundo, Darien soltó una carcajada.

—Supongo que tienes razón —asintió él—. ¿Estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara. Nunca habías visto a un hombre desnudo, ¿verdad?

Se estaba mofando de ella...

—No se te ocurra reírte de mí —le advirtió Serena, hecha una furia.

¡Cielo santo! Darien estaba tan cerca de ella. No se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba hasta que lo miró a los ojos, esos abismos oscuros tan peligrosos para ella. Menos mal que se había puesto el albornoz encima.

—Y por supuesto que he visto a más hombres desnudos —prosiguió Serena desafiándolo con su mentira—. Es más, montones de hombres. Y además, tú no estabas desnudo.

—Puede que no pero me sentí desnudo —repuso Darien.

Su tono burlón hizo que Serena cerrara los ojos otra vez. Ella se dijo que aquello no estaba ocurriendo en realidad, sino que era una espantosa pesadilla.

Esta vez, Darien se rio al ver su rostro sonrojado. Y después se separó de ella, a Dios gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que querías exactamente? —le preguntó a Serena, al cabo de unos segundos. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—No tiene importancia.

Lo cierto era que ya no recordaba el motivo por el cual había entrado atropelladamente en su habitación.

—Me parece que dijiste algo de tu tía —recordó Darien.

¡El maldito cerdo se acordaba perfectamente!

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Serena—. ¿Por qué no se ha puesto en contacto conmigo?

—Probablemente, porque le puede costar su empleo —respondió Darien lacónicamente.

Serena frunció el ceño. No obstante, estaba más relajada porque el hombre se había distanciado un poco más.

—Si no le tienes estima —adujo ella—, y es obvio que no se la tienes, ¿por qué trabaja para ti?

Sus labios se comprimieron y sus ojos soñadores se tornaron insondables.

—Serena, te sugiero que aceptes este consejo aunque no vuelvas a escucharme nunca más. Olvida a tu tía, no merece ni tan siquiera uno de tus pensamientos. Ahora, me voy a duchar. Tienes aproximadamente media hora para prepararte; vamos a ver a mi abuela.

Y tras decir esto último con un tono de voz alegre y desenfadado, cerró la puerta.

Una audiencia con su abuela... ¿No podía habérselo dicho antes?

-¡Oh, cielos! —exclamó Serena, desolada con la espantosa expectativa.

**no manches asi que al fin conocio a la que Sera su rival de amor jaja si que se olvide de la bruja de su tia **


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 6**

EXPECTANTE y nerviosa ante la dura prueba que iba a pasar, Serena buscó desordenadamente entre las perchas de su nuevo guardarropa y decidió ponerse un vestido de lino gris piedra. Lo llevó al dormitorio y lo puso sobre la cama.

Cuando estaba intentando ponerse unas medias de seda, se dio cuenta de que le iba a ser imposible hacerlo únicamente con una mano. También cayó en la cuenta de que no iba a poder subirse la cremallera del vestido sola.

Jadeante a causa del esfuerzo, Serena estaba en bragas y sujetador a punto de elegir otra cosa que ponerse cuando de pronto alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta que daba al pasillo.

Entreabrió ligeramente y escudriñó de quien podía tratarse. Era la chica que se parecía a Diana. Serena estaba tan aliviada de que no fuera Darien el que la pillara desnuda otra vez, la recibió entusiasmada.

— ¡Gracias a Dios! —exclamó Serena, aliviada—. ¿Hablas inglés? Sí... Entonces me vas a ayudar a abrocharme la cremallera del vestido, ¿verdad?

Corriendo hacia la cama tomó el traje, consciente del paso de los segundos. En vez de pasar aquella prueba, lo que le apetecía era tumbarse en la cama cómodamente.

Le empezaba a doler el cuello por haber sostenido el cabestrillo durante todo el día.

Además estaba tremendamente tensa por la presión de los acontecimientos.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó Serena a la doncella, mientras ella le subía la cremallera.

—Me llamo Amy —contestó tímidamente la chica.

Con toda seguridad, se estaría preguntando si Serena tenía cerebro, puesto que hacía menos de una hora que le había dicho como se llamaba.

Serena pensó que estaba en lo cierto, porque su mente se había quedado en blanco desde el momento en que Darien la había besado en el jardín. Serena intentó esforzarse por no pensar en ello. Para su consternación, cuando Darien fue a recogerla, emitió una risa ridicula y sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que estaba viendo. Serena siguió el rastro de su mirada y descubrió qué era lo que le preocupaba.

Ella cayó en la cuenta de que el vestido era demasiado corto. Trató de ponerse en el lugar de una anciana de noventa y dos años. La iba a ver como a una mujer alta, de largas piernas que sería sin duda una descarada lagarta.

—Ahora mismo me cambio —le anunció a Darien bruscamente.

—No lo harás —repuso él—. Estás muy bien así.

—Estoy segura de que no era lo que pensabas nada más verme.

Nuevamente, Darien se echó a reír.

—No vas a querer saber cuales fueron mis pensamientos. Y antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, añadió:

—Es mejor que nos vayamos ya.

Darien le tomó firmemente la mano y cruzaron la habitación en dirección a la galería del rellano. El hombre caminaba primero y el calor de su mano reconfortó a Serena, lo que no dejó de sorprenderla.

Una vez en el piso de arriba atravesaron un arco que daba acceso a otra ala de la mansión. El pasillo estaba oscuro y el ambiente era sofocante y excesivamente silencioso. Finalmente, llegaron a una puerta doble.

—¿Dónde está Hotaru? —preguntó Serena en voz baja.

—El cuarto de los niños está en la otra parte de la casa —respondió Darien—. Mi abuela no la conocerá hoy.

—Pues yo pensé que era precisamente por ella por lo que estábamos aquí —adujo Serena, confusa.

—Mi abuela tiene noventa y dos años —explicó Darien—. Tiene un código moral muy distinto al nuestro. No querrá ver a la niña hasta que estemos casados.

Serena pensó lo estupendo que sería conocer a una anciana cuyo código moral la definiría como una mujer fácil, e irresponsable.

Enseguida pensó que había hecho mal eligiendo ese vestido tan corto, pero entonces ya estaban frente a la abuela de Darien. Este, tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Serena, mientras la anciana la taladraba con la mirada.

La joven estudió a su vez a la anciana. Era delgada y tenía un aspecto muy frágil.

Estaba sentada en una butaca pasada de moda que no desentonaba con el entorno de sus otras pertenencias.

La habitación permanecía en penumbra, dado que un biombo plegable estaba colocado ante la ventana. El aire era agobiantemente caliente. Aún así, la señora estaba envuelta en una manta desde la barbilla hasta los pies. Era evidente que necesitaba calentar el débil paso de la sangre por sus venas.

No obstante, sus ojos pequeños y redondos de color ámbar tenían una expresión bien despierta. Le dijo algo a su nieto en griego y él le contestó con amabilidad.

—Deberías estar avergonzado —le regañó ella, hablando esta vez en inglés.

—Lo que estoy es resignado —contestó Darien—. Por lo pasado y por lo reciente. Las dos cosas me han amargado la vida.

A Serena le sorprendió que la abuela estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—Hablaré más tarde contigo —le dijo la anciana a su nieto cuando se recuperó de la risa.

Tan perceptiva como su nieto, la abuela logró leerle el pensamiento a Serena.

—Estás asustada, ¿verdad? —dijo la vieja dama—. Sin duda, tienes miedo de lo que pueda pensar de ti apareciendo junto a mi nieto con esa falda tan corta. ¿Acaso no te ha dicho tu madre que la carne de los hombres es débil?

—Mi madre ha muerto —respondió Serena.

—Pues, entonces tu padre —insistió la abuela.

—También está muerto —contestó esta vez Darien—. Y deberías saber, abuela, que molestar a la gente con preguntas inoportunas es algo que no deben hacer ni las ancianas como tú...

La vieja dama ignoró la expresión de asombro de Serena y le rogó a su nieto que se acercara.

—Oh, vamos. Dame un beso.

Darien dio unos pasos y se inclinó sobre su abuela, la besó y ambos intercambiaron unas palabras en griego. Sin saber por qué, Serena se sintió triste.

—Y ahora, tú —le dijo la abuela a la joven. Serena se acercó y la besó en la mejilla llena de arrugas.

—¿Qué te has hecho en la mano? —le preguntó la vieja dama.

Serena se lo explicó. Entonces, la anciana se descubrió el brazo izquierdo y trató de levantarlo, en vano.

— Yo tampoco lo puedo mover —murmuró ella tristemente.

Entonces, Serena llena de comprensión, la besó impulsivamente en la otra mejilla.

La vieja dama aceptó su reacción mostrando cierta tristeza.

Sin embargo, su voz era arisca como nunca cuando tomó de nuevo la palabra.

—Ahora, marchaos —les ordenó—. Estoy cansada. Te veré luego, Darien, antes de retirarme.

Serena se acercó a Darien.

—Por supuesto —accedió el hombre.

—Pero quiero que vuelvas mañana para hablar del vestido de novia —le dijo la anciana a Serena—. Veremos si podemos añadirte unos diez años más y así evitar un nuevo escándalo en la familia.

Serena se quedó pensando a qué otro escándalo se referiría. Pero Darien le puso la mano en la espalda y la instó a caminar.

—A mí me gusta tal y como es —dijo el hombre antes de salir, con firmeza.

—¿Piensas que acaso no lo sé? —repuso la anciana. Darien se echó a reír y siguió haciéndolo mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Le hace sentirse fuerte discutir conmigo —le explicó él a Serena.

—Sí, ya me lo imagino —sostuvo ella, mientras se alejaban por el pasillo.

—Sé que resulta arisca —añadió Darien—. Pero es, simplemente, que se siente impotente por la edad.

Serena pareció comprenderlo y aquello alivió a Darien.

—La abuela va directamente al grano —continuó explicando el hombre—. Pero no tenía la intención de ofenderte respecto a tus padres.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena—. No tienes que darme más explicaciones. Ella me gusta.

— ¡Estupendo! —exclamó Darien, mientras llegaban al arco que dividía las dos zonas del pasillo.

Ambos por separado se hicieron a un lado para dejar pasar al otro, de forma que se encontraron frente a frente. Serena dejó de respirar, y tuvo la sensación de que había ocurrido lo mismo con Darien. Ante tal tensión, Serena intentó escapar pero Darien le puso la mano en el talle. La estrechó contra él y la besó apasionadamente.

Era inútil intentar darle otro significado al beso: era puro y simple deseo. Incluso ella que apenas tenía experiencia lo había reconocido y no lo iba a ignorar. Al contrario, nada más notar los labios del hombre, Serena entreabrió los suyos y

se dejó llevar por el saber hacer de Darien. Se vieron envueltos en las llamas ardientes de la pasión, algo que era totalmente nuevo para ella. Serena se sentía acalorada y sin aliento. La oscuridad del corredor la aturdió de un modo que no hizo más que facilitarle las cosas a Darien.

Este desplazó la mano hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Serena, acercándola aún más y haciendo que el contacto con la zona que más deseo sentía por ella fuera total. Darien estaba tenso y excitado y acalló el grito de asombro de Serena con su boca. Con la otra mano se dedicó a acariciar rítmicamente el cuerpo de la mujer, estimulando sus sentidos y emborrachándola con ellos.

Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, viendo crecer la intimidad que surgía entre ellos. De pronto, Darien desplazó la mano hacia uno de los muslos de Serena, enfundado en la media de seda. Los dedos sensibles del hombre palparon la piel desnuda en contacto con el elástico de encaje. Entonces, Serena se unió más aún al cuerpo de Darien con la espalda arqueada.

Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Era algo tan sensual que la inundaba de placer haciendo que le corriera fuego por las venas. Súbitamente, en el pasillo alguien abrió una puerta. Los dos se separaron avergonzados como si fueran dos adolescentes en apuros.

Darien comenzó a lanzar maldiciones ocultando el cuerpo de Serena tras el suyo. Se oyeron unos pasos rápidos hasta que se abrió otra puerta. Serena se había cobijado en una esquina y había cerrado los ojos tratando de recuperar el control.

«¡Parece que le gusta arrinconarme contra las paredes!» pensó ella con humor.

Pero, ¡como podía pensar cosas tan banales en aquellos instantes!

—No... —repuso Darien, cuando volvieron a unirse, mientras le pasaba el pulgar por los labios sensuales.

«¿Qué quiere: que no me ría, que no llore, que no me sorprenda?», se preguntó Serena.

—No pienses en ti como si fueras culpable —prosiguió finalmente Darien.

¿Acaso creía que ella se estaba culpando? Tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que Serena se negó a responderlo, Darien lanzó un suspiro y dejó de presionarle los labios con el pulgar.

—Soy yo el culpable —adujo él—. Me resultas muy atractiva... Pero, no voy a dejar que la situación se me vaya de las manos. Puedes confiar en mí.

¿De verdad podía confiar en él? Finalmente, Serena reunió fuerzas para alejarse de la pared. Hacía unos instantes, acababan de perder el control. ¡Y cada vez que se daban un beso la cosa se ponía más complicada!

—No suelo seducir a vírgenes inocentes —acabó diciendo Darien, para reafirmarse a sí mismo.

Serena no supo por qué reaccionó así, pero de pronto, se irguió como una cobra para atacar y le dio un empujón a Darien. Luego, se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones, temblando y sintiéndose llena de deseo por aquel diablo presuntuoso.

Era la palabra inocente la que había desencadenado aquel comportamiento en Serena. Aún le retumbaba en el cerebro el tono burlón de las palabras de Darien.

Porque lo último que se consideraba en aquellos momentos era inocente. Al contrario, se sentía excitada y acalorada.

Si no hubiera sido por Amy que se ofreció a enseñarle el cuarto de los niños, habría comenzado a tirar cosas al suelo para librarse de su frustración.

Serena pasó las siguientes dos horas ocupándose de las cosas de Hotaru. Mientras tanto se repetía: «Odio a Darien, lo detesto».

Seguía pensando en ello mientras trataba de tomar fuerzas para enfrentarse a él durante la cena. Sin embargo, Darien no acudió: estaba ocupado por motivos de negocios.

Pero Serena sabía que no era cierto. Conocía las tácticas que empleaba: primero hacía una avanzada y lúego se retiraba. Después del beso, le tocaba ausentarse. Temía que si permanecía cerca de su futura esposa, ella anulase el compromiso.

Al día siguiente se despertó cuando Diana le llevó el desayuno a la cama. En la bandeja había una tetera y unas tostadas.

—Hola, Diana —la saludó Serena somonolienta—. ¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Ayer por la noche —respondió la doncella—. El señor quería que la dejásemos dormir... Pero su abuela nos ha ordenado que fuera usted a verla. Por eso...

Aquellas palabras eran órdenes, pensó Serena mientras Diana le servía el té.

Tras el desayuno, las dos mujeres se desenvolvieron en una armoniosa rutina, puesta a punto a lo largo de la convalecencia de Serena en Londres. Una vez duchada y vestida con unos pantalones azul pálido y una camisa blanca, la joven fue a cumplir con los requisitos de la anciana.

Serena llamó a la puerta y entró en sus habitaciones junto a Diana, como le había rogado la vieja dama.

Aquella mañana, el cuarto tenía un aspecto distinto. El biombo ya no estaba delante de la ventana. La luz entraba a raudales iluminando los objetos que el día anterior parecían pasados de moda, otorgándoles un aspecto mucho más interesante.

—¿Qué hora crees que es? —le preguntó la anciana a Serena—. En este país nos levantamos al alba y no al acabar el día.

Sabiendo que eran las nueve de la mañana y ante la exageración, Serena sonrió.

—Por lo menos he venido directamente, en vez de haber ido a ver al bebé... —repuso la joven, decidiendo tratar a la abuela como lo había hecho su nieto el día anterior.

—¿Qué bebé?

Serena guardó silencio, recordando que se trataba de un tema prohibido.

La anciana asintió y luego se dirigió a Diana.

—Por favor, tráeme el vestido que está colgado en mi vestidor.

Con eficiencia, Diana obedeció mientras Serena se sentaba al lado de la vieja dama.

—Ahora, explícame lo que le has hecho a mi nieto —le dijo la abuela a Serena—. Ha estado aquí hace una hora y estaba de muy mal humor. ¿Habéis discutido?

Serena pensó pesarosamente que no: solo se habían besado. Y luego ella lo había empujado y había desaparecido.

—No lo he visto desde que salimos de aquí ayer — respondió Serena.

Estaba evitando una contestación directa.

—Sin duda, le mencionaste a su primera esposa — afirmó la anciana.

—No lo hice —se defendió Serena, poniéndose rígida.

—Pues, hazme caso, jovencita —dijo la abuela—. Si te importa Darien, no le hables nunca de ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Serena estaba atónita por lo seria que se había puesto la anciana. Aunque la había oído, no comprendía sus palabras. Tampoco recibió una explicación.

—No necesita que le hagan sufrir —prosiguió la vieja dama—. Y menos aún una joven casadera de origen inglés, con costumbres licenciosas y unas piernas increíblemente largas.

Y cuando vio que volvía Diana, la abuela cambió de tema.

— ¡Esto es lo que quiero que veas!

Y sin más abandonó el otro tema, dejando a Serena llena de curiosidad. Pero, ¿por qué habría dicho la anciana que Serena era una joven casadera? En boca de aquella mujer tan crítica, le sonó a cumplido.

—¿Por qué pones esa mueca? —preguntó la vieja dama—. ¿No te gusta mi vestido? ¿Qué es lo que te hace reír?

¡Oh, sí! El vestido que sujetaba Diana

— ¡Es precioso! —exclamó Serena poniéndose de pie.

—Te gusta —asintió la anciana con un suspiro—. Fue mi vestido de novia. Ahora es tuyo.

—Oh, pero yo no puedo...

—Por supuesto que puedes —la interrumpió la abuela—. Ese es mi deseo y quiero que te lo pongas. Así veremos si eras más delgada que yo entonces.

Serena no se atrevió a protestar más, viendo lo animada que estaba la vieja dama.

Sin embargo, al volver a mirar el vestido de novia volvió a pensar que todo aquello era un puro engaño.

Ella era una embustera, y estaba mintiendo a una decrépita y vulnerable anciana. Pero cuando salió de detrás del biombo con el vestido puesto, ya estaba irremediablemente enamorada de él.

Estaba hecho a mano con encaje sobre un cuerpo de seda y se adaptaba a la figura de Serena como si se lo hubieran hecho a la medida. Tenía un escote que destacaba el busto, y en las mangas botones de perlas. Por la escayola estaría obligada a llevar uno desabrochado.

Le estaba ligeramente corto pero no importaba.

Se trataba de un modelo de los años veinte realmente exquisito.

—Vas a estar muy guapa, ya lo verás —le dijo la mujer—. Te lo pondrás la semana que viene cuando te cases con mi nieto y él bendecirá el día en que te conoció, porque este vestido trae suerte.

Pero Serena se había quedado atontada al oír la fecha de la boda. No obstante, la anciana siguió hablando.

—Pude compartir cincuenta maravillosos años con mi marido hasta que se murió de cáncer. Espero que tengas la misma suerte que yo. Ya verás, el vestido trae

suerte...

— ¡Pero todo esto se nos está escapando de las manos, Darien! —exclamó Serena apoyada contra la mesa de despacho del magnate.

Había ido a buscar a Darien, nada más hablar con la anciana.

— ¡Quiere que lleve su traje de boda! —prosiguió Serena.

—¿Y acaso no te gusta? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Que si no me gusta? —repitió Serena—. Es antiguo, está hecho a mano y es maravilloso. Pero ella adora ese vestido y te adora a ti. Y la vamos a engañar... ¿Te das cuenta?

Darien solo contestó dejando bajar los párpados. De inmediato, su semblante se volvió frío y distante.

—Tienes que hacer algo —continuó Serena, frustrada.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó Darien—. ¿Que vaya y le diga que todo es una mentira?

—No —contestó Serena, resentida—. Es que creo que... Detesto a los que mienten. Y aquí estoy yo, engañando a todo el mundo.

—¿Ella está contenta? —quiso saber Darien. Serena se miró los pies y respondió.

—Sí.

—¿El vestido te estaba bien?

—Sí —contestó Serena recordando el rostro feliz de la anciana.

De pronto, Darien se echó a reír, lo que fastidió enormemente a Serena.

—Ya me lo dijo ella... Verás es que anoche después de que te conociera, hicimos una apuesta —explicó Darien—. Si el traje de novia te estaba bien se lo tendría que comprar para entregártelo a ti. Es una anciana muy astuta y sabe que tiene un valor incalculable. Me va a desplumar...

En aquel momento se trataba de un traje de boda, al día siguiente sería otra cosa... De momento, la abuela tenía que organizar la boda, luego conocer a su nieta y... Sin darse cuenta, la propia Serena empezó a hacer planes.

—Tu abuela quiere que la boda sea la semana que viene —repuso ella—. Si insisto y esperamos a que me quiten la escayola...

Darien sacudió la cabeza pensativamente.

—No le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ¿verdad? — preguntó Serena enseguida.

El hombre no contestó directamente

—Ella sabe lo que hace; es mejor que le dejemos el calendario a ella.

Serena se estremeció pensando en el dichoso calendario.

—Me voy a ver a Hotaru —repuso ella de forma abrupta.

Al menos, Hotaru era lo más optimista y vital que tenía cerca de ella...

—Espera un momento, Serena —dijo Darien en un tono neutro que la paralizó y la hizo poner mala cara.

Darien esbozó una de sus frías sonrisas como respuesta a aquella mueca.

—Siento decirte que mañana por la noche tendrá lugar una fiesta para que mi familia te conozca —le comunicó él.

El rostro de Serena experimentó enfado y consternación.

—No, me niego —replicó ella tajantemente.

La luz de la mañana iluminaba directamente el semblante del magnate, de forma que Serena no podía discernir si estaba sonriendo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza de que así era.

—He accedido a seguir todos tus planes—prosiguió ella—. Pero no quiero aparecer ante tu familia como una mujer perdida que está a punto de atraparte con su hija.

De los ojos de Darien saltaban chispas.

—El primer miembro de mi familia que te trate mal no será bien recibido nunca más en esta casa — sentenció él.

¡Al fin y al cabo, el magnate tenía sentimientos!

—Pero, si ese es tu deseo, no habrá fiesta —continuó Darien—. Iré a comunicárselo a mi abuela.

Y se levantó para salir de la habitación.

Su abuela. Él había accedido a acudir a la fiesta por su abuela. Serena estaba siguiendo todo el juego solo pensando en Hotaru.

Su abuela... Hotaru. Hotaru... Su abuela.

¿Y qué pasaba con la propia Serena?

—Está bien, organiza tu estúpida fiesta —aceptó ella finalmente—. Pero no me culpes si todos piensan que has perdido el juicio cuando me vean...

**pobre sere se encuentra en un dilema por medio de la Abuela de Dar y Hotaru pero yo creo que ahi hay gato encerrado...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 7**

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, Serena estaba furiosa por el chantaje emocional al que la habían sometido.

Por eso, el vestido que había elegido era todo un desafío. Serena era consciente de ello mientras se miraba en el espejo para ver como le quedaba. El traje era de tul azul pálido, con el cuerpo muy ceñido y un par de triángulos de tela azul claro ocultándole los senos. Se trataba de una prenda realmente provocativa.

Vestida con ese traje se sentía como desnuda, pese a llevar debajo unas bragas de seda y un par de medias blancas sujetas por un liguero.

—No puedo ponerme esto —adujo ella, haciendo aflorar su sentido común.

A su espalda se encontraba Diana que la estaba recogiendo el cabello rubio en un moño elegante y sobrio. La doncella se apartó para contemplarla.

— ¡Es usted tan valiente! —exclamó Diana.

Pero eso no le ayudaba a Serena a sentirse mejor. Por la tarde, cuando había elegido el vestido había sido valiente, atrevida e incluso descarada. Había decidido desafiar a todos los invitados porque estaba convencida de que los iba a defraudar: no iba a poder responder a sus expectativas. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos se sentía cobarde e incapaz de acudir a la fiesta.

En la habitación contigua alguien llamó a la puerta con suavidad. A Serena el corazón le dio un vuelco y se quedó paralizada. A Diana le ocurrió exactamente lo mismo.

Serena no estaba segura de hasta qué punto Diana y sus padres conocían la verdad de su relación con Darien. Pero se imaginaba que sospechaban de su autenticidad.

Después de todo, ¿no era extraño que Darien se hubiera dedicado a seducir a una mujer como ella?

De hecho, la había seducido. De inmediato, Serena se dijo que no había sido así.

Sin embargo, estaba claro que cada vez que él la besaba o la miraba con su mirada soñadora ella se sentía completamente subyugada. Aunque Darien no le diese ninguna importancia a ese hecho.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —le preguntó Diana.

—Morirme antes que abrir la puerta.

«Al menos me he maquillado ligeramente», se dijo ella para consolarse. Como ya tenía la muñeca mucho mejor, había empezado a poder mover los dedos de la mano derecha. Se había aplicado un poco de sombra de ojos, máscara en las pestañas y un lápiz de labios rosa pálido que le hacía tener una boca más sensual.

Por eso tenía muy buen aspecto. Y además, pensó que, después de todo podía ponerse perfectamente ese vestido en un día como aquel. Estaba lo suficientemente delgada como para lucirlo en todo su esplendor.

Darien golpeó de nuevo la puerta y Serena trató de serenarse. «Has creado a tu propio monstruo, pues ahora vive con él», se dijo a sí misma mirándose al espejo.

Con el ánimo reforzado, se dirigió desafiante hacia la puerta.

Viendo lo que iba a ocurrir, Diana desapareció discretamente de la habitación. Nada más abrir, lo primero que vio Serena fue a Darien vestido con un traje de etiqueta negro, camisa blanca y pajarita. Su aspecto era muy sofisticado.

A Serena se le aceleró el pulso, y a continuación trató de tranquilizarse. Darien iba a decir algo sin importancia, cuando reparó en cómo estaba vestida Serena. El pulso de la joven se disparó por completo a medida que la mirada de Darien le recorría desde la cabeza hasta la punta del pie.

Era evidente que no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo. Entreabrió los labios y los cerró bruscamente.

—Has decidido medirte con nosotros, ¿verdad? — dijo él con sarcasmo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repuso Serena fríamente.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa de hielo.

—Pues déjame que te diga que esta noche nadie va a tener la menor duda de por qué me veo obligado a casarme contigo —sostuvo él.

—A veces las mentiras son de lo más embarazosas y tú estás obligado a vivir con esta —adujo Serena—. Porque no pienso evitarte ningún mal trago.

—¿Acaso me he quejado? —preguntó Darien.

Serena se sintió decepcionada, sin saber muy bien por qué. Le fastidió tener que necesitar el visto bueno del hombre. No obstante, obtuvo su rechazo.

Intentando ocultar la confusión que la embargaba, trató de encontrar un pretexto para cambiar de tema. Y lo encontró: Serena se dirigió hacia el tocador. Allí había una funda blanca que había confeccionado Diana a modo de manga para su brazo escayolado. Mientras lo recogía, Serena era consciente de la mirada de Darien sobre el generoso escote de la espalda.

—¿Dónde está el cabestrillo? —preguntó el hombre.

—Ya no lo necesito —contestó Serena—. Al menos, no todo el rato.

—A ver, déjame que te ayude... —dijo Darien tomando la manga y acercándose mucho a ella.

Estando juntos era evidente que él era mucho más alto que Serena, cuya estatura ya era notable. Darien era más alto, más robusto, más moreno, pensaba ella mientras se enfundaba la tela blanca.

—¿La diferencia de edad entre nosotros te preocupa mucho, Serena? —le preguntó él pausadamente.

Es más era más mayor, más fuerte, más pausado... Y la lista seguía y seguía.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

—Puede que estés enfadada porque haya sobrepasado los límites de nuestro acuerdo —prosiguió Darien.

Además más sabio. Porque era precisamente por eso por lo que se encontraba confusa.

—Pegas fuerte y duro —repuso Serena—. No sé qué responderte.

—Entonces, te pido disculpas —murmuró Darien, con cierta tristeza.

Y encima bueno, siguió enumerando Serena, porque si no, no le habría pedido perdón tan rápido y de un modo tan sincero.

Ella respondió elevando ligeramente un hombro y dando un pequeño suspiro.

—No va a ser fácil para mí tratar con esa gente esta noche, sabiendo lo que estarán pensando en cuanto me vean —argüyó Serena.

—Lo sé.

—Diana dijo que era muy valiente poniéndome este vestido —sostuvo Serena—. Pero no soy valiente, en realidad. Solo...

Y ella lanzó otro profundo suspiro.

— ...Estás intentando salir del paso de la mejor manera —continuó Darien.

Los ojos de Serena se llenaron de lágrimas: ahora tendría que agregar a la lista, amable y comprensivo. ¡Aquello no podía continuar así! Pero sí que podía seguir.

De hecho ocurrió, cuando Darien elevó la barbilla de Serena con el pulgar, y la miró profundamente a los ojos. Serena tenía que andarse con cuidado, porque al ayudarla con la manga, Darien le rozó la piel del brazo. No quería tener que añadir a la lista cosas tan peligrosas, como los pensamientos que habían surgido en su mente a consecuencia de ese contacto.

Pero Darien acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó en los labios suavemente. Fue entonces cuando la lista de adjetivos se disparó desenfrenadamente.

—Diana tendría que haber dicho que eres valiente y que estás muy bella —murmuró él mientras se retiraba.

Por lo tanto, le gustaba el aspecto que tenía Serena. La expresión de la joven se iluminó al oír sus palabras. Darien sonrió, y ella también. Era la primera sonrisa sincera que le había dedicado ella en mucho tiempo. Y mientras tanto, Darien aprovechó para ponerle un anillo en una de las manos que tenía entre las suyas.

—Un anillo de compromiso para mi prometida — murmuró él.

Serena se quedó atónita al comprobar que se trataba de un precioso anillo de brillantes.

—Es parte del plan —continuó diciendo Darien.

El plan; ¿cómo había podido olvidar Serena el maldito plan?

—Y además te está bien —prosiguió Darien, con el mismo tono ligeramente irónico—. Lo que significa que la abuela me hará pagar por poder disfrutar viéndolo en tu mano.

—¿Es el anillo de tu abuela? —preguntó Serena aturdida.

—Uno de los muchos que le regaló mi abuelo — respondió Darien con una mueca—. Pero este es su preferido. ¿Te gusta?

—Es precioso —murmuró Serena en voz baja. Tenía el tamaño ideal para no resultar ni demasiado ostentoso ni carente de relevancia.

—Gracias por habérmelo prestado esta noche — prosiguió ella, educadamente—. Te prometo que lo trataré con mucho cuidado.

—Es un regalo, no quiero que me lo devuelvas.

Serena sacudió la cabeza.

Aquel anillo no le pertenecía ni lo haría nunca. Ella podía aceptar los modelos de su guardarropa y su nuevo estilo de vida rodeado de lujo porque todo eso solo costaba dinero. Y el dinero era un bien que le sobraba a Darien. Pero el anillo, como el vestido de novia, eran distintos. Estaban repletos de valor sentimental y de recuerdos que pertenecían a la familia y no a Serena. Al fin y al cabo, ella solo estaba de paso.

Darien adivinó lo que estaba pensando ella. Pero en vez de discutir, guardó silencio.

—Eres una persona íntegra, Serena —dijo él en voz baja, al cabo de unos segundos—. Eso es algo que escasea en nuestros tiempos. Por favor, no cambies nunca.

—¿Acaso soy una persona íntegra, casándome con un hombre al que no quiero, por puro interés? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

Darien no supo qué contestar.

—Es mejor que vayamos a la fiesta —dijo él finalmente—. Tenemos que reunimos con los invitados.

Y lo poco de armonía que se había creado entre los dos se fue al traste al caer en la cuenta del motivo de su unión. El interés de Darien por adoptar el bebé de una extraña, sin un motivo concreto. Por primera vez, Serena se planteó cual era la verdadera motivación de Darien. En aquel momento, lo conocía un poco más y no creía que él fuese a adoptar legalmente a Hotaru solo con el fin de hacer funcionar su plan.

Después de todo nadie había puesto en duda que la niña fuese su hija. ¿Si de verdad necesitaba un heredero, por qué no buscaba entonces a un niño moreno como Hotaru? A no ser que adoptar a una niña formara parte del plan... para confundir a la gente.

¿Podría ser tan tortuoso y tan increíblemente calculador? Mientras caminaban hacia las escaleras, Serena observó su rostro cínico y despiadado y pensó que sí, realmente era calculador.

Lo que no contestaba a la pregunta de por qué quería realizar una adopción legal.

Si todo aquello estaba planeado con el fin de hacer feliz a la abuela, a ella le quedaba poco tiempo de vida. Serena no tardaría en volar por su cuenta. Y Hotaru era demasiado pequeña como para notar la pérdida de un padre, que, además, no era de su sangre.

Entonces, ¿qué demonios estaba ocurriendo allí?

—Deja de preocuparte —la reprendió Darien en un tono neutro—. No voy a dejar que te coman.

Pero lo hicieron, o al menos estuvieron a punto de hacerlo mirándola con curiosidad e incredulidad.

Sin embargo, para ser sinceros, ninguno de ellos fue atrevido o maleducado con ella. El grupo de mayor edad se dedicó a tomarle el pelo a Darien por el motivo de su boda. Los más jóvenes, en especial los hombres, se la comían con los ojos de forma tan alarmante como para provocar una reacción de advertencia en Darien.

Serena pensó que su prometido era demasiado posesivo y protector. Durante las presentaciones no le soltó la mano ni un momento.

—No ha sido tan complicado, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Darien cuando ya habían saludado a todos los invitados.

Serena le habría respondido preguntándole donde había estado mirando. Pero le contestó simplemente:

—No.

Una persona en particular le había incomodado más que las otras: Lita. Iba vestida de un modo solemne, con un largo vestido tubo de color negro. Esa imagen hizo que Serena se sintiera más carente de sofisticación que nunca.

Sin embargo, Serena tuvo que admirar la forma de afrontar el silencio que se produjo en el momento de su llegada a la fiesta.

El silencio gritaba: Lita ha sido rechazada. Pero ella no hizo ninguna concesión al desasosiego. Besó en las dos mejillas a Darien e intercambió unas palabras en griego que le hicieron sonreír. Luego se dirigió a Serena, saludándola y preguntándole por Hotaru con mucho interés.

Cuando Lita se alejó, Serena se planteó si ese momento habría sido planeado por Darien antes del viaje a Grecia.

—Tiene mucha clase, ¿no crees? —le preguntó Darien refiriéndose a su cuñada.

—Me da mucha pena —confesó Serena siguiéndola con la mirada.

—Pues deja de pensar así —le sugirió Darien—. Porque es la típica pantera adormecida que puede saltar y atacarte cuando menos te lo esperes.

Eso era una advertencia muy clara... Serena sintió un escalofrío.

Y tal y como predijo Darien, al cabo de varios minutos, Lita hincó los dientes en plena autoconfianza de Serena.

Después de haber bailado con un anciano llamado Haruca que iba a ser su padrino de boda, Serena se quedó apartada a un lado del salón recuperando el aliento.

Estaba contemplando a Darien mientras bailaba con una bella criatura morena, cuyo nombre ya no recordaba. Él estaba más relajado y sonriente que nunca. Parecía estar disfrutando del ambiente sofisticado en el que se había criado. Una voz suave y persuasiva la interrumpió.

—¿Has adivinado ya cuál es su amante?

¿Su amante? Serena notó que se le revolvía el estómago y Lita lo adivinó.

— ¿No lo sabías? —prosiguió la mujer—. ¡Qué mala suerte! Y en el día de tu compromiso, además... Lo siento, de veras.

«No, no lo sientes. Y estás disfrutando como nunca, víbora».

—Él no tiene una amante —aseguró Serena, comenzando a dudar de Darien nada más terminar de hablar. Un hombre como Darien no se casaba por conveniencia sin asegurarse una serie de necesidades básicas.

—Todos los hombres griegos con dinero tienen una amante, querida —afirmó Lita—. Es lo que se espera de ellos. ¿Quién crees que es? ¿La morena con la que está bailando? ¿O quizá aquella que está tan acaramelada con su marido?

Serena se puso a mirar a una y otra. Las dos eran muy guapas, no habría podido culpar a Darien de desearlas.

—Yo diría que es la que está tan acaramelada — continuó Lita—. Me da que debe de estar desesperada con su marido y por eso exagera tanto...

—Creo que estás mintiendo —sostuvo Serena.

—Entonces, es que eres estúpida —repuso Lita—. Y seguro que te mereces todo lo que vas a recibir de Darien Chiba. Debe de tener una buena razón para querer a tu hija, pero no creo que te quiera a ti. Aunque es lo suficientemente frío y calculador como para seguir con la boda hasta conseguir su propósito. Una vez dicho esto, me marcho para que sigas disfrutando de tu fiesta de compromiso. Buena suerte, querida. Creo que la vas a necesitar.

¿Por qué habría hecho eso? Para herir a Serena o porque quizá Darien la había rechazado. Pero, lo importante era que la semilla había arraigado. Serena estaba mirando con recelo a todas las mujeres de la fiesta.

Darien ya no bailaba. Estaba hablando con la esposa acaramelada de antes. Su marido no estaba presente. Ella reía mirando a Darien a los ojos... ¿Sería su amante?

Rápidamente, Serena pensó que no era algo de su incumbencia. Pero no pudo evitar fijarse en el lenguaje corporal que utilizaban ambos: sonrisas, guiños, etc...

De pronto, la mujer se puso muy seria, Darien la tomó de la mano y después de comprobar si los estaban mirando se fueron los dos juntos a una habitación contigua. Serena notó con cierto dolor, que Darien ni siquiera había reparado en ella. Luego, vio a Lita que la estaba mirando con aire burlón y se sintió completamente humillada.

Una cosa era engañar a alguien y otra bien distinta ser engañada... Se sentía inundada de dolor y paralizada en pleno salón.

Súbitamente, el grupo de invitados jóvenes se acercó a ella. La animaron a que bailara con ellos música disco en la terraza que daba a la piscina cubierta. Ella aceptó entusiasmada.

Al cabo de media hora, Serena ya no era la misma persona. Su madre habría reconocido a la joven feliz y despreocupada que era antes.

Se entregó desesperadamente a la danza rítmica del sonido disco, pero nadie lo notó. Al revés, los jóvenes estaban encantados con Serena: no era la inglesa caradura de vida fácil que habían creído conocer.

Alguien llevó una caja de botellas de champán. Durante unos instantes, los jóvenes se dedicaron a descorcharlas y a beber el delicioso vino dorado a sus anchas.

Las burbujas intoxicaban la sangre de los alegres bebedores y Serena dio rienda suelta a sus inhibiciones. La música vibraba y Serena movía su esbelto cuerpo de forma sensual y llamando la atención de los chicos. Aquello provocó la envidia de las otras jóvenes.

Un joven más atrevido que los demás se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura, bailando a su alrededor. Serena, en vez de sorprenderse, le instó a que siguiera, riendo y moviéndose con frenesí.

—Darien no sabe apreciar lo que tiene —murmuró el chico a la joven—. Es demasiado frío para disfrutar con una criatura como tú.

— Lo adoro —mintió Serena con mucha labia, cuando hacía unos minutos le habría asesinado—. Es dinamita pura.

Y en cierto modo aquello era verdad, pensó ella desolada. Le dedicó una sonrisa a su acompañante.

En ese preciso instante apareció Darien. Al sorprender la escena se quedó paralizado.

—¿Disfrutando, eh? —preguntó él furioso de forma que el resto de los jóvenes se calló de inmediato.

Aunque en la terraza había poca luz, todos sabían que el rostro de Darien estaba lleno de ira. A alguien se le ocurrió la brillante idea de apagar la música. De pronto, se hizo un silencio total.

Darien estaba mirando fijamente las manos que estaban puestas en la cintura de Serena. El magnate no se dignó a contemplar al joven. Con un simple chasquido de dedos, le instó a que la soltara y desapareciera. Era como si el chico hubiese atentado contra su propiedad privada.

Darien se puso frente a Serena, le quitó la botella de champán de la mano y se la quedó mirando de un modo intimidante. Alguien tomó esa botella y se la llevó.

—Podéis volver a la fiesta —anunció entonces Darien, sin dignarse a mirar a los demás a los ojos.

Ni siquiera a Serena que se quedó sola y abandonada ante él mientras los otros obedecían sin rechistar.

—Ya veo que eres muy sociable —sostuvo ella con ironía, rompiendo el silencio inexorable de Darien.

Pero él no contestó. La tomó por la mano buena y la obligó a caminar hacia la casa.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —se quejó Serena, tratando de soltarse.

—Estás bebida —repuso él—. Y eso no lo tolero. O sea que es mejor que guardes silencio.

— ¡No estoy bebida! —exclamó Serena, aunque tenía la ligera sensación de que a lo mejor era cierto—. ¿Dónde vamos?

Darien la estaba llevando al interior de sus habitaciones a través de la piscina cubierta en vez de ir por la entrada principal.

Él no contestó, pero la instó a que subiera las escaleras para acceder a la planta superior, lleno de furia. Abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, que estaba iluminado únicamente por una lámpara en una esquina.

—Ahora vas a serenarte y te vas a poner decente para volver con nuestros invitados —le ordenó Darien a Serena.

—Yo estaba con nuestros invitados, y lo estábamos pasando en grande hasta que tú nos aguaste la fiesta.

—¿Quieres decir que te gustaba tener la zarpa de ese tipo en la cintura? —preguntó Darien.

—¿Y qué ocurre si digo que sí? —replicó Serena, desafiante—. Que yo recuerde no hemos hecho votos de castidad cuando planeamos toda esta farsa.

Él la miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Serena quería mandarlo al infierno, pero aquella mirada insondable la paralizó.

— ¡Suéltame! —le pidió ella.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, Darien insistió.

—Te he hecho una pregunta.

—¿Que qué quiero decir? —repitió Serena—. Si crees que voy a sentarme pacientemente a esperar que vuelvas de tus correrías amorosas y seguir adelante con esta boda, vas listo...

El ambiente se cargó de electricidad. Él sabía perfectamente a qué estaba haciendo referencia Serena.

El hombre frunció el ceño más aún. A Serena le palpitaba fuertemente el corazón y tenía un nudo en el estómago. Trató de soltarse con un golpe seco, pero Darien la tenía bien sujeta.

—No vas a tener un amante mientras estés casada conmigo —le advirtió él, de forma que a Serena se le puso la carne de gallina.

—No puedes imponerte de esa manera —protestó Serena mientras daba un paso hacia atrás, luego otro y otro hasta que topó con la cama—. Dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera. Me lo prometiste cuando acepté todo este engaño.

—Y lo que quieres es tener un amante —se repitió Darien sin poder creerlo.

—¿Acaso estás celoso? —le retó Serena, imprudentemente.

Darien la miró de un modo tan extraño que ella puso la muñeca ante su pecho, como defendiéndose de un posible ataque.

—No... No quise decir eso —continuó diciendo Serena en un susurro.

Darien no dijo nada pero su mirada era del todo reveladora.

Estaba mirando el busto de Serena como recordando las manos de su supuesto amante en la cintura. Ella enseguida supo que había desatado los demonios primigenios que existían en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Serena sabía que teñía que salir de esa habitación y huir de Darien hasta que se le pasara el ataque de ira. Sin embargo, no se movió y permaneció allí, temblorosa.

Se le escapó un pequeño gemido. Fue lo suficiente para que los ojos de Darien sé unieran a los de Serena. Eran tan profundos y oscuros que ella se quedó sin respiración. Pero Serena se dio cuenta de que a él no le había ido mejor. Su corazón estaba acelerado; Serena podía notar cómo le latía bajo su muñeca. Era abrumador sentir su calor y la fortaleza de su pecho tan masculino.

— ¡No! —exclamó ella tratando de empujarlo en vano.

Fue entonces, durante el forcejeo, cuando Serena notó que deseaba a aquel hombre, pero que también lo temía. Suponía para ella una tentación tremenda.

Pero lo peor era que podía sentir esa misma tentación dentro de él. Estaba inmóvil, tenso y vibrante de deseo. No lo podía negar.

Los ojos de Serena buscaron los de Darien y trataron de leer lo que pensaba en su mirada.

—No —dijo ella—. Tú no me deseas.

Dejándola atónita, Darien lanzó una carcajada en un tono tan burlón que Serena no pudo evitar una mueca de dolor. Él se estaba mofando de ella.

—Eres tonta —murmuró Darien.

Y deslizando una mano tras su espalda desnuda, el hombre le tomó la cabeza con la otra. Con un gesto brusco la impulsó contra él y la besó salvajemente.

**ay no pobre Sere esa Lita es una vivora y luego Darien resulto ser celoso jajaja **

**amigas como esta historia esta entrando en la recta final**

**¿Cual de estas dos historias les gustaria que adaptara para ustedes?**

****PASION EN EL EGEO****

****ECHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR****


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 8**

SERENA no tenía ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Sus labios se entreabrieron y su lengua fue al encuentro de la de su pareja. Tras el contacto, Darien se estremeció y sus manos la aferraron más fuerte contra su pecho. Como dos imanes que se atraen por el polo opuesto, sus cuerpos estaban completamente pegados.

Se trataba de algo salvaje y excitante, y se alimentaba de la furia del hombre y el empeño de Serena de no dar marcha atrás, con las consecuencias que ello conllevaba. Era una combinación letal que los hizo perder el control sin posibilidad de remediarlo.

Darien la besó ardientemente y ella respondió de la misma forma, incitándolo a recurrir a toda su experiencia para concentrarla en esa zona concreta de su cuerpo.

Era una experiencia devoradora y embriagadora. Cuanto más le pedía Darien, más le daba ella, arqueando su cuerpo en puro acto de ofrecimiento hacia el tacto del hombre. Serena gimió de placer cuando él le acarició los pechos.

Tenía la mano herida detrás de la nuca de Darien, y con la otra palpaba el musculoso torso masculino entreabriendo la camisa nerviosamente. Él se sobresaltó cuando notó el recorrido de Serena sobre su piel. Estaban en el paraíso. Si de pronto alguien hubiera abierto la puerta de su dormitorio, no se habrían dado cuenta. Estaban sumidos en un combate que ambos habían ido propiciando con el paso del tiempo.

—Serena... —murmuró Darien, cerca de su boca.

Ella no supo si se trataba de una expresión de placer o de protesta. Pero sí fue consciente del ardor abrasador de la erección en el hombre. A partir de ese momento, decidió unirse lo más posible a ese miembro desafiante mientras el deseo la invadía por completo.

Parecía como si fueran amantes experimentados... ¡Y eso que era la primera vez que Serena mantenía una relación sexual!

Los largos dedos de Darien desataron el cuerpo del vestido de la muchacha y volaron sobre su clara piel. A Serena se le pusieron los pelos de punta al notar ese contacto. Sin darse cuenta, Serena se topó con la cama mientras iba retrocediendo paso a paso.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, abrazados. Darien estaba sin aliento, serio y con la boca húmeda por el largo beso que se habían estado dando. Pero fue su mirada lo que inmovilizó a Serena bajo su cuerpo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que ella veía una expresión parecida. Estaba llena de excitación, de ardor, pero también de vulnerabilidad.

—Te deseo —murmuró Darien.

—Sí —asintió Serena—. Estoy convencida de ello...

Pero ella lo dijo con dulzura y se irguió ligeramente y lo besó en la boca. Fue un beso apasionado y sincero. Pero la guerra tenía que continuar, sin dar más treguas al cariño o al juego. Darien la besó con auténtica ansiedad y ella le respondió con una pasión insospechada.

Casi sin darse cuenta, Serena se fue quedando sin vestido y Darien se fue quitando la chaqueta, la camisa, la pajarita. Mientras tanto, besaba a Serena, jugueteando y lamiéndola como un poseso.

Cuando ella se atrevió a palpar el sexo emergente de Darien se sorprendió al ver como se quedó completamente inmóvil. Serena lo miró dulcemente mientras permanecía tumbada a su lado. Él pareció tomarse una pausa para respirar. Luego, cerró los ojos y con los labios entreabiertos de nuevo se puso tenso. Pero no estaba tenso por el deseo, sino por otra cosa.

—¿Darien? —lo llamó ella, sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Como él no respondía, Serena retiró la mano de su sexo y, mortificada, se sonrojó.

Pero antes de que la quitara, Darien se la inmovilizó con dedos temblorosos. Una vez más, su comportamiento cambió. Dejó de ser pasional para ser el amante más dulce y sensual que hubiera existido jamás.

No obstante, aún estaba ávido de sexo... Tanto como lo estaba Serena, con su boca sedienta de besos y sus ansias de tocarle todo el cuerpo. Era como si en el mundo entero no existiera otra cosa...

La fiesta, la gente, la ira... todo había sido eclipsado por esa incursión maravillosa al mundo de los sentidos. Él pesaba mucho, pero a Serena no le importaba.

Darien no estaba aún en su interior... pero la experiencia era realmente apasionante. La expresión del hombre era tan intensa que el corazón de Serena se arrebató. «Te quiero tanto», quiso decirle ella. Pero prefirió callar para no romper el encanto de la situación.

Entonces, ella pasó a la acción: abrió un poco más las piernas entreabiertas y sonrió provocándolo. Arqueó la espalda y colocó el pubis contra su sexo, invitándolo a entrar.

La reacción de Darien fue sorprendente. Su rostro se puso tenso y su mirada se llenó de emoción. A continuación, con decisión se introdujo en lo más profundo del cuerpo de Serena.

Tras la ligera mueca de dolor que esbozó esta, Darien comprendió lo que ella acababa de ofrecerle. Luego, el ardor de la pasión los devoró de nuevo, olvidando el pequeño incidente.

Haciendo el amor, solo los más afortunados logran alcanzar las cotas más altas del placer. Darien y Serena tuvieron esa suerte una y otra vez. Tras ese oleaje de sensaciones exacerbantes y deliciosas, ella comenzó a culminar su climax. Darien la estrechó aún más entre sus brazos y ella empezó a gemir cada vez más alto, cada vez más fuerte.

Un sollozo de rendición quebró su cuerpo estallando como una descarga eléctrica. Él se rindió al mismo tiempo con un aullido salvaje y entre espasmos de placer. Necesitaron varios segundos para volver a la tierra.

Serena vio que Darien estaba tumbado relajadamente sobre su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro puesto sobre su cuello y el corazón le latía aceleradamente contra sus senos. Por primera vez en los últimos meses, e incluso, en los últimos años, Serena había sido verdaderamente feliz.

—Estoy en el paraíso —murmuró ella.

De pronto, Darien se retiró con un gesto brusco. Serena estaba atónita por su reacción. El hombre se puso de pie. En el rostro tenía una expresión muy peculiar: se había quedado anonadado. Tan alto y fuerte como era, allí estaba completamente desnudo. Cuando, enfrentó su mirada a la de Serena se estremeció y tuvo que apartar los ojos enseguida.

Ella estaba aterida de dolor y se había sentado con los codos sobre las rodillas, en posición fetal.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Serena, aterrada.

—No... —murmuró Darien—. Esto no tenía que haber ocurrido.

¿Qué quería decir con eso?

— ¡Pero, ha ocurrido! —gritó Serena, furiosa por lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Darien.

Él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de sus palabras. Comenzó a caminar a grandes zancadas y abriendo de par en par la puerta de sus habitaciones, desapareció, dejando a Serena sumida en el desaliento.

No tenía que haber ocurrido...

Serena estaba de acuerdo con él. Se quedó sentada entre las sábanas arrebujadas, en posición fetal Porque, si no hubiera ocurrido, no se sentiría tan mal tras haber sido utilizada y rechazada de la forma más humillante.

O más bien, tras haber sido castigada, pensaba Serena mientras le oía vestirse en el dormitorio contiguo. Como no había cerrado la puerta podía seguir todos sus ajetreados movimientos.

Serena se estremeció. Lo odiaba, lo despreciaba.

Era su primer amor y la había herido profundamente rechazándola de esa manera... No tenía que haber ocurrido...

A Serena le dio la impresión de que aquellas palabras se habían grabado sobre su conciencia para toda la vida.

Tenía que haber escapado cuando su instinto se lo advirtió. ¿Cómo había podido perder el control de ese modo, dejándole hacer lo que había hecho?

No tenía sentido planteárselo en aquellos momentos, puesto que los hechos estaban consumados.

Desde la puerta que daba a sus habitaciones, Darien habló con voz grave.

—Voy a volver con los invitados.

Serena ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Se sentía sucia y tremendamente humillada.

—Te sugiero que permanezcas aquí —continuó él severamente—. Pediré disculpas por tu ausencia en tu nombre. Lo atribuiré al accidente, o a los típicos nervios previos al enlace. ¿De acuerdo?

Su tono desganado hizo que Serena pusiera un gesto de dolor.

—No pienso casarme contigo —murmuró ella—. La boda queda cancelada.

—No seas tonta —repuso Darien. ¿Por qué tenía que insultarla cuando estaba más sensible?

—Quiero marcharme a Inglaterra ahora mismo — adujo Serena—. Y no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Se hizo un breve silencio. Luego, Darien lanzó un suspiro.

—Mira, lo siento —dijo él irritadamente. Pero no había sentimiento en aquellas disculpa. —Ha sido todo culpa mía y me avergüenzo de mi conducta —prosiguió Darien—. ¿Eso hace que te sientas mejor?

¿Qué se sintiera avergonzado?

— ¡No, claro que no! —respondió Serena, fulminándolo con la mirada y comprobando que se había vestido ya con otra ropa. La que había llevado durante la fiesta estaba hecha un lío en la moqueta.

En aquellos instantes, se despreciaba a sí misma por habérsela quitado. Serena se estremeció y se tapó con la sábana.

—¿Quieres marcharte de una vez? —le pidió ella, al borde de las lágrimas.

Pero luego se juró a sí misma que no lloraría nunca delante de aquel hombre.

Desde el pasillo se oyó una risa estridente de algún invitado.

—Ahora, me tengo que ir —adujo Darien—. Luego hablaremos del asunto.

Ella no quería hablar de nada más. Además, se imaginaba que a esas alturas todo el mundo en la fiesta sabría que la había arrastrado brutalmente hasta la habitación.

—Seguro que estaré en boca de todos los invitados —adujo ella—. Y eso me molesta tremendamente.

—Calla —le ordenó Darien.

—Te odio —repuso Serena—. La boda queda cancelada. O sea, que ya puedes darles las jugosas noticias frescas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso. Es demasiado tarde para que te eches atrás.

—No sabía que tuvieras distintas opciones —argüyó Serena.

—Pues, yo no te voy a dar la opción de dar marcha atrás —dijo Darien acercándose a ella.

Estaba tan cerca, que Serena se tapó los ojos. No podía soporta tenerlo tan cerca.

—Nuestro compromiso sigue en pie —prosiguió él de modo inflexible—. Y aunque la situación se ha complicado en cierto modo, todo sigue igual.

—Voy a gritar si no paras de hablarme como a una computadora —le amenazó Serena, llena de furia.

El dio unos pasos, volvió hacia atrás y volvió a caminar, irritándose cada vez más.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Serena! —exclamó Darien—. Estoy intentado hacer lo más fácil posible esta...

— ...Esta carnicería —lo interrumpió ella mordazmente.

— De acuerdo, tienes razón —asintió Darien, aceptando su imagen—. Pero puedo asegurarte que esto no va a volver a repetirse nunca más. Por lo que vamos a seguir con nuestro acuerdo. El matrimonio de conveniencia sigue en pie y Hotaru será mi hija. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida una vez respetado el trato. Pero no voy a dejar que mi abuela se muera de pena por tu marcha. No soy un hombre que acepta las derrotas. Y has de saber que juego sucio y pego duro.

Serena sintió un escalofrío. Darien, que fue consciente de ello, se alejó de la cama, más tranquilo: lo había interpretado como un asentimiento.

—Ahora voy a bajar al salón —dijo en un tono menos áspero, y tratando de eliminar la tensión existente—. Haré el típico comentario griego acerca de las mujeres con temperamento y los problemas que tienen los hombres para dominarlas. Te veré mañana por la mañana.

Serena lo miró con resentimiento mientras él salía del dormitorio. Pero Darien dio media vuelta, sin previo aviso, y sorprendió la mirada de Serena. A ella le dio rabia que esos ojos Zafiros que la conocían tan íntimamente pudieran atrapar sus pensamientos. ¡Y ella seguía desconociendo todo sobre de él!

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Darien.

— Sí —respondió Serena, deseando quedarse sola para poder acurrucarse y llorar a lágrima viva.

De nuevo, Darien posó su mirada profunda sobre los ojos de Serena.

—¿Quieres que llame a Diana para que te ayude? —le preguntó el hombre.

—No es necesario —respondió Serena pausadamente.

Darien se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Ella estaba siguiendo todos sus movimientos, anticipándose al placer de estar finalmente sola, cuando de pronto, Darien cambió de opinión y la cerró. Envarado y pomposo, le hizo la siguiente confesión:

—Me molestaría que pensases que no valoro el honor que me has hecho esta noche. Ha sido...

—¿Quieres irte de una vez? —le interrumpió Serena.

Darien asintió y se marchó.

Por fin, Serena iba a poder hacerse un ovillo y llorar a lágrima viva. Cuando ya no le quedaron lágrimas, se puso una bolsa de plástico en la escayola y se duchó. Estuvo bajo el agua caliente todo el tiempo que fue necesario para borrar las huellas del infortunio que las lágrimas no habían podido borrar.

A continuación, se puso un camisón de seda limpio y se puso a recoger de la moqueta la ropa revuelta de Darien. La dobló con cuidado y se la dejó encima de su cama, en el dormitorio contiguo.

Había sido un honor según él. Sin embargo, Serena pensaba que había supuesto más bien la pérdida de algo muy valioso. Por eso, no quería dormir en su cama aquella noche.

Con lágrimas de rabia, Serena se dirigió hacia el sofá que había en su habitación.

Era grande y mullido. Se tumbó y se acurrucó cerrando bien los ojos. Quería borrar de la memoria todo lo que había pasado durante la última hora.

Para su sorpresa, se quedó inmediatamente dormida hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había soñado que alguien la llevaba en brazos. Había sido una sensación molesta, ligeramente dolorosa aunque no físicamente.

Todo esto lo estaba pensando distraídamente tumbada en la cama, mirando hacia el techo nada más abrir los ojos.

—No llores —le había rogado dulcemente una voz en el sueño.

Al reconocer de quien era la voz, Serena cayó en la cuenta de que estaba dentro de la cama. ¡No lo había soñado! Darien la había encontrado dormida en el sofá. La había despertado y la había tomado en brazos. Incluso recordaba haberse puesto a llorar ante él de la forma más humillante.

Serena se reprendió a sí misma por haberlo hecho, por dejar que él le hiciera daño. Pero eso no era todo. Darien la había tumbado en la cama y se había inclinado sobre ella, besándola levemente en la mejilla y cubriéndola con la sábana.

Lo odio, pensó Serena de inmediato, llena de ira. Como no quería atormentarse demasiado, se levantó y se vistió rápidamente. Quería curar su ego herido yendo a visitar un rato a Hotaru.

Podría desayunar en el cuarto de los niños, puesto que tenía una cocina propia.

Enseguida se animó pensando en una buena taza de té y algo de comer.

Serena se había puesto una camiseta verde claro y unos pantalones pirata de color amarillo. Le sorprendió lo en calma que estaba la casa.

Aunque sabía que era muy temprano, se había imaginado la mansión rebosante de actividad. Los sirvientes tendrían que limpiar los restos de la fiesta. Pero por lo que pudo ver por la escalera, el salón estaba perfectamente en orden. No había ni rastro del jolgorio de la noche anterior.

Los empleados debían haber comenzado a recogerlo todo desde la madrugada. Por lo tanto, ella debía de ser una de las pocas personas que estuviesen despiertas.

Lo que le parecía muy bien, después de lo ocurrido por la noche. Pensaba pasarse el día dedicada al cuidado de Hotaru. Era una buena excusa para desaparecer de la circulación. Así podría curarse las heridas y pensar lo que iba a hacer. Pero lo cierto era que estuvo realmente tentada de tomar a Hotaru y desaparecer del país. Estaba realmente dolida y si no hubiera sido por la abuela de Darien, se habría comportado como una ladrona llevándose la joya de la familia.

También tenía que pensar en lo mejor para Hotaru. Podía ganar tantas cosas llevando aquella vida llena de lujo. Y sin embargo, Serena no le podía dar casi nada. Y sobre todo, tenía que recordar que Darien la había amenazado con vengarse si se marchaba.

Dentro del cuarto de los niños todo era paz. La luz de la mañana se filtraba entre las cortinas verdes otorgándole el mismo color a las paredes. Serena se iba a dirigir directamente a la cuna para ver al bebé, cuando un ruido en el lado opuesto de la habitación la distrajo. Pensó que tal vez era Diana, pero se quedó paralizada cuando comprobó que el que estaba sentado en una mecedora acunando a la niña era el propio Darien.

Iba vestido con un pantalón y una camisa claros. Estaba meciendo la mecedora con la ayuda de un pie mientras en el brazo opuesto tenía sujeta a Hotaru. No la había oído llegar, absorto en sus pensamientos como estaba. Cuando vio su rostro de cerca pudo ver que no eran agradables. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca con una mueca de disgusto. De inmediato, Serena recordó que aquella boca podía hacer otro tipo de cosas bien distintas...

De pronto, él levantó la mirada y pilló de improviso a Serena que intentaba huir por la puerta. La mecedora dejó de balancearse. Los dos se quedaron paralizados.

Darien también se encontraba en una situación fuera de lo corriente. Y Serena estaba herida y confusa.

Ambos guardaron silencio. No parecían ser capaces de hablar.

A Serena le latió el corazón desenfrenadamente e incluso le costó respirar normalmente. Era difícil imaginar lo que estaría pensando un hombre tan pagado de sí mismo como Darien. Pero por la mirada de sus ojos insondables, algo nuevo le ocurría.

Quizá se sintiera arrepentido o incluso tuviera remordimientos. Fuese lo que fuese, ella estaba todavía muy dolida con él. Por eso había pensado dar media vuelta y salir huyendo.

—Buenos días —la saludó Darien en voz baja. Serena se dio la vuelta y lo saludó a su vez, aunque sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Buenos días.

—Te has levantado muy temprano —dijo él—. Todavía no son las seis de la mañana.

—Lo mismo te digo —adujo Serena.

—Es que no me he acostado —repuso Darien—. Hotaru ha pasado muy mala noche. Diana estaba agotada y por eso la he sustituido yo al amanecer.

De inmediato, Serena se preocupó por la niña.

— ¡Tendríais que haberme llamado! —dijo ella, protestando.

—Ya estaba yo aquí —sostuvo Darien, manejando al bebé como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacerlo.

De hecho, en la casa todo el mundo comentaba lo bien que se portaba con la niña. Serena sabía que cada día, antes y después de ir al banco a trabajar le dedicaba sin falta unos minutos a Hotaru.

—¿Qué es lo que le pasa? —preguntó preocupada Serena.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa irónica, sin ser distante.

— Según Luna que tiene mucha experiencia, los bebés suelen pasar mal la noche —argüyó él.

Serena asintió sin decir palabra y acariciándole la mejilla a la niña.

—Desde que mamá murió apenas duerme —confesó ella tristemente—. Me da la impresión de que la añora terriblemente.

—¿Tanto como tú? —preguntó Darien.

Serena asintió, sorprendida por sus atentas palabras.

—Dámela a mí, si quieres —le sugirió Serena—. Así podrás irte a descansar.

Al tomar al bebé, Serena tuvo cuidado de no tocar los dedos de Darien. Le daba pánico tener el mínimo contacto con el hombre. Y Darien lo notó. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Ella es feliz con nosotros, Serena —dijo Darien—. ¿Acaso no lo ves?

¿Eso qué quería decir, que solamente con su hermana mayor Hotaru no habría podido ser feliz? Como siempre, Darien adivinó su pensamiento.

—No me malinterpretes —prosiguió el hombre—. Las dos lo habéis pasado muy mal, Serena. Y aunque sé que no estás preparada para aceptarlo, he de asegurarte que las dos vais a ser muy felices a mi cargo.

Serena sabía muy bien a lo que se refería. Pretendía que ella se quedara sin tener que presionarla. Él quería que todo siguiera su curso como si la noche anterior no hubiera ocurrido nada. Como si nada hubiera cambiado.

—Danos una oportunidad —le rogó Darien con voz ronca—. Dame una segunda oportunidad para que todo esto funcione, aunque solo sea por el bien de Hotaru...

Por el bien de Hotaru. Serena tenía esa frase grabada en el corazón. «He llegado hasta aquí por el bien de Hotaru». Finalmente y en silencio, Serena asintió.

Ya era suficiente. Hotaru respiró profundamente en los brazos de su hermana. Darien se puso de pie. Estaba más alto y atractivo que nunca. Se iba a hacer a un lado para dejar sentarse a Serena en la mecedora cómodamente, cuando le rozó con los dedos la mejilla cariñosamente.

—Gracias —le susurró él.

Luego, salió de la habitación contento de haber conseguido lo que pretendía. Que no era ni mucho menos la propia Serena, pensó ella con sorna.

**ese darien es un mendigo insencible mira que tratar a Sere como si nada hubiera pasado es un desgarciado...**

**amigas como esta historia esta entrando en la recta final**

**¿Cual de estas dos historias les gustaria que adaptara para ustedes?**

****PASION EN EL EGEO****

****ECHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR****


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 9**

CUANDO Serena salió del cuarto de los niños, se enteró por los sirvientes que Darien se había marchado. Le dijeron que estaba ocupado con una de sus últimas adquisiciones.

Pero Serena sabía que el problema real era ella y que Darien había preferido quitarse del medio hasta que no tuviera lugar el enlace. Al fin y al cabo, ella había sido realmente su última adquisición.

Por lo tanto, él no había dicho ninguna mentira. El resto de la semana transcurrió rápidamente. Serena pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Hotaru y con la abuela de Darien. La anciana quería asegurarse de que la novia de su querido nieto llegara al altar con un aspecto tan impecable como el que lució ella el día de su boda.

La vieja dama sacó un velo de encaje a juego con el del vestido nupcial. Le ordenó a Serena que se lo pusiera sobre el cabello ayudandose con dos pequeñas peinetas de oro y brillantes que ella le tendió. Al día siguiente, la anciana le entregó el collar y los pendientes que hacían juego con el anillo de compromiso.

—Mi marido me lo regaló la noche anterior a nuestro matrimonio —le confesó la mujer, con un suspiro.

Serena no tuvo el valor de rechazarlo. ¡La anciana parecía tan feliz recordando su juventud! Ya se lo devolvería a Darien en cuanto terminara la boda. Así, no se sentiría como si fuese una ladrona y una mentirosa.

Trataba de aliviar su conciencia, diciéndose que lo único que estaba haciendo era proporcionarle los últimos días de felicidad a una anciana moribunda.

Por fin, llegó el día de la boda, y Serena accedió a la pequeña capilla del brazo de su padrino, el tío Haruca. Todos los invitados de la fiesta de compromiso estaban presentes en el templo y luego en la recepción. Como una marioneta, Serena aceptó en matrimonio a un hombre al que no conocía en absoluto.

El novio colocó el anillo de boda en el dedo de Serena y ella hizo lo mismo. Darien la besó pero ella cerró los ojos. Solo los abrió cuando su marido se estaba retirando, y vio su mirada profunda y oscura.

Serena desvió la mirada: no quena tener ningún contacto íntimo con él en aquel instante. El banquete tuvo lugar en el jardín de la casa. La recién casada tenía que pasar otra dura prueba: entretener a los invitados sin poder evitar pensar en su reciente incursión en la vida sexual.

De pronto, Darien le rodeó los hombros con el brazo, y Serena sintió una descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo que la hizo respirar con dificultad. ¿Cuál era el motivo de una reacción tan demoledora? Serena no lo sabía con exactitud.

—Es natural que una novia tenga un aspecto etéreo, pero ¿no te parece que podías poner otra cara? —dijo Darien—. Pareces un cordero a punto de degollar.

—Lo siento —balbuceó Serena torpemente. Pero, ya era demasiado tarde para disculparse. Darien apartó el brazo, tenso e irritado.

—Antes de saludar a los invitados, tenemos que ir a visitar a mi abuela —le comunicó su marido fríamente—. Ha llegado el momento de que conozca a Hotaru.

Serena había olvidado que su hermana ya no iba a ser un miembro ilegítimo de la familia. Es más, era la finalidad de toda la gran farsa. Los pequeños ojos de color violeta se dirigieron hacia Serena y Darien, que tenía a Hotaru en brazos. Serena supo en seguida que la anciana estaría comparando la imagen con la suya y la de su marido el día de la boda.

— ¡Perfecto! —exclamó la anciana, satisfecha—. Excepto por la niña, claro. Eso habría sido impensable en nuestros días... Por favor, traed un cojín y ponedme luego a mi bisnieta encima.

Serena obedeció y le colocó a la niña. La anciana estaba ávida de tenerla cerca y con sus manos huesudas acarició el cabello negro de Hotaru.

La niña, notando algo nuevo dirigió su atención hacia la vieja dama, dándose un impulso con la pierna. Fue algo inolvidable, verlas a las dos allí juntas.

—Eres un pájaro —le dijo la abuela a Darien. El nieto esbozó una sonrisa fría.

—Y tú a veces eres demasiado estricta para disfrutar de la vida —repuso él.

Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar frases en griego. Aunque Serena no los entendía, sabía que la anciana estaba haciendo alusión a ella porque de vez en cuando la miraba de modo incisivo.

El proceso terminó con una mirada penetrante dirigida sobre Serena y un asentimiento breve.

—Ahora, llamad a Diana —ordenó la abuela—. Quiero disfrutar de unos instantes a solas con mi bisnieta.

—¿De qué estabais hablando? —se atrevió a preguntar Serena, cuando dejaron a la anciana con la sirvienta.

—Ya sabes que a ella le gusta hacer como si todavía lo controlara todo —argüyó Darien en pocas palabras.

—Te llamó pájaro —sostuvo Serena.

—Puede que lo sea —repuso Darien sin más.

A Serena le dio la impresión de que algo importante se le estaba escapando. Pero Darien logró desviar sus sospechas. En su despacho, empezó a sacar una serie de documentos legales. Se trataba de los papeles de las autoridades británicas para solicitar la adopción por parte de ambos de Hotaru.

—No estés triste —le sugirió Darien—. Ya verás como esto fortalecerá tu parte en la custodia de Hotaru. Confía en mí.

Era mucho pedir, ahora que tenía el presentimiento de que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo. Pero claro, nadie podía conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Darien.

Serena pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado suspicaz. Prefería creer lo último ahora que tenía que enfrentarse a los invitados interpretando el papel de novia radiante. Al menos, ella tenía la intención de hacerse pasar por una mujer feliz, aunque solo fuera por orgullo. Quería borrar la impresión que les había causado a los invitados el día del compromiso.

Puede que Darien pensara lo mismo porque no la dejó sola ni un instante, haciendo de novio atento y complaciente. Poco a poco, Serena comenzó a sentirse bien otra vez a su lado. Incluso se rio un par de veces con sus ocurrencias susurradas al oído.

Estuvo muy bien. Serena llegó a disfrutar de la recepción. Pasó el día, y comenzó a anochecer. En las mesas con manteles de lino blancos se bebía champán conversando alegremente.

Las estrellas comenzaron a brillar en el cielo. En el jardín fueron colocadas unas antorchas de hierro forjado, que al ser encendidas dieron un encanto muy especial al ambiente. Además, llegaron unos músicos y se instalaron en un rincón del patio.

Comenzaron a tocar música tradicional griega que se sumó al murmullo de la suave brisa. Sin decir una palabra, Darien se acercó a Serena para alejarse con ella hacia una esquina. Entonces la estrechó entre sus brazos. Serena, se sintió azorada ante la mirada cómplice de los invitados. Aunque tenía la pesada escayola aún, se las ingenió para posarla sobre la nuca de Darien y empezaron a bailar al son de la música.

Darien unió su cuerpo al de su esposa de forma que no había espacio entre los dos.

Ella se puso tensa.

—No estés tensa —le dijo Darien—. No lo estropees...

Serena le hizo caso y trató de relajarse, notando el cálido roce de su cuerpo mientras bailaban. Trató de ignorar la agradable sensación que le invadió el vientre. Y se negó a mirarle la boca que estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de la suya.

—Estás preciosa, Serena —afirmó Darien—. Eres una novia realmente maravillosa. El hombre que te ame será muy feliz contigo.

«Pero claro, esa persona no eres tú...» Serena comprendió que su marido estaba dejando las cosas claras por si a ella se le ocurría que el baile pudiera tener un desenlace más romántico aún.

—Estoy deseando conocerlo —le aseguró Serena, con la intención de ser molesta.

Pero de pronto, apareció Luna y le dijo algo a Darien al oído con aspecto sombrío. Y como Serena ya lo conocía bastante bien, supo que algo grave ocurría.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó a Darien cuando Luna se alejó.

—Un momento —dijo el hombre con voz neutra, dirigiéndose a los invitados.

El tío Haruca se acercó enseguida a él, alarmado. Darien le susurró algo al oído y el anciano se quedó desconsolado.

—Por favor, ocúpense de mi esposa hasta que vuelva —les rogó Darien.

Y sin mirar a Serena, se introdujo en la casa. Ella se dirigió a Haruca.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le pasa algo a Hotaru?

Haruca sacudió la cabeza, apesadumbrado. Normalmente, era un hombre muy sonriente.

—Se trata de Yaya —dijo él con voz ronca. Entonces, Serena comprendió lo que había sucedido. Haruca la tomó por la cintura y anunció a todos los congregados: —Por favor, escuchadme todos. He de deciros que Yaya Neheneria ha muerto. La fiesta ha terminado.

Serena había estado dando una cabezada en la cama. Llevaba un camisón de seda de color aguamarina. De pronto, un ruido la despertó. Era Darien que había descorrido las cortinas y estaba mirando por la ventana que daba a la terraza. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca con las mangas subidas. Viéndolo de ese modo, Serena sintió simpatía hacia él. Al hombre se le escapó un murmullo de desaliento.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Serena, bostezando delicadamente. Él la miró.

—Tarde. Muy tarde. Duérmete otra vez. No quería molestarte. Es que no quería...

—Estar solo —terminó de decir Serena, que sabía perfectamente lo que se sentía cuando se perdía a un ser querido—. No estaba dormida, solo adormilada.

Darien estaba absorto en su propio dolor, con la mirada lejana. Serena se sentó en la cama y notó el cansancio de todo el día acumulado en sus músculos.

—¿Sufrió antes de morir? —preguntó ella con suavidad.

—Murió mientras dormía y tenía una sonrisa en los labios —contestó Darien secamente.

—Pues, debería servirte de consuelo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó él sonriendo levemente.

Sin pensar dos veces lo que hacía, Serena se acercó a él y lo abrazó, poniendo el rostro contra su pecho. En aquellos momentos, Darien necesitaba sentir el calor de otro ser humano.

No obstante, su primera reacción fue un estremecimiento. Luego, comprendió lo que Serena le estaba ofreciendo.

—Eres muy madura para tu edad —le dijo él.

—No es necesario tener mucha edad para pasar por lo que tú has pasado —le aseguró Serena—. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Darien lanzó un suspiro y se relajó. A continuación, abrazó a su mujer.

—Haruca me dijo que desapareciste enseguida. ¿Dónde fuiste?

—Me escondí en el cuarto de Hotaru —repuso Serena—. No me sentía con fuerzas para llevar el vestido de novia.

—Podías haberte cambiando simplemente el traje —sugirió Darien.

— ¡Pero tu abuela no me habría perdonado que le robara el protagonismo! —exclamó Serena.

Darien logró sonreír y ella se sintió muy satisfecha.

— Sin embargo, te cambiaste de indumentaria — dijo él, mientras le pasaba el pulgar por el talle del camisón de seda.

Serena notó una descarga vibrante por todo el cuerpo.

—Una vez que la llevaste a la capilla, me pareció que era el momento adecuado.

—Fue tu forma de mostrar tu condolencia —adujo Darien—. Te lo agradezco.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

Entonces, Darien la estrechó más aún en sus brazos. Pero ella se soltó de pronto.

—Ahora que tu abuela ha muerto, ya no es necesario que me quede —le dijo Serena.

—Pensé que estabas convencida de mi compromiso...

—Sí, pero ya no resulta útil, ¿no es cierto? —adujo Serena.

—Las cosas siguen igual —repuso Darien—. Pero preferiría no tener esta conversación en estos momentos. Serena sonrió para disculparse.

—Lo siento, pero pensé que era mejor...

—Dejarme libre —continuó Darien—. Pero es que yo no quiero librarme de ti.

—El simulacro de nuestra boda ya no tiene sentido —sostuvo Serena.

—¿Tú crees que ha sido algo fingido? —preguntó Darien.

Entonces, Serena contuvo la respiración, impresionada por la profundidad de la mirada de aquel hombre. Fue cuando ella se dio cuenta de que la deseaba. Era por eso por lo que había roto con las normas y había traspasado el umbral de su puerta sin su permiso. No lo había hecho para hablar de su abuela, sino para encontrar sosiego con una mujer... Con ella.

Serena lo besó en la boca suavemente.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —preguntó Darien queriendo ser distante pero resultando de lo más ansioso.

—Es mi noche de bodas —le recordó Serena—. Y te deseo. ¿Querrás hacer el amor conmigo?

De pronto, Serena se planteó si había actuado así por orgullo o por pura sinceridad. Fuera lo que fuera, Darien no la rechazó. Al contrario, lanzó una maldición y la besó apasionadamente.

Estaban de pie, junto a la ventana iluminada por la luz de la luna. Darien estaba acariciando sensualmente el sedoso camisón, y comenzó a quitarse la ropa poco a poco. Serena sabía que a él no le hacía gracia sentir tanto deseo por ella. Y le habría gustado que con la camisa, los zapatos y los calcetines, se hubiera quitado además los pantalones y todas sus reservas. Pero ella no era una mujer fatal: no tenía experiencia para hacerlo sola con gracia. Por eso se tuvo que contentar con la imagen que tenía de su torso. Darien no se quitó el pantalón.

—No has terminado de desvestirte —le reprochó Serena, con el ceño fruncido.

—Luego lo haré. Te lo prometo...

Eso ocurrió después de que la llevara a la cama y de que la pusiera en un estado completamente fuera de sí. Ocurrió cuando la excitó, acariciándole todos los rincones del cuerpo mientras Serena deslizaba la lengua por sus pequeños pezones erectos.

Ambos se conocían ya y sabían como poner al otro fuera de lugar. Estaban los dos preparados para viajar al país de los placeres sin límites, cuando él se quitó los malditos pantalones. Serena notó la poderosa presencia del miembro viril desnudo contra su vientre. Entonces Darien entró en de ella. Esta vez no tenía que haber ocurrido.

—No digas nada —le advirtió Serena.

Estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina de Luna, tomando su taza de café entre las manos como si en ello le fuera la vida. Estaba pálida y tenía el cabello alborotado. Llevaba puesto un albornoz.

Él, al contrario, estaba completamente vestido con unos pantalones y un polo de algodón. Tenía un aspecto impecable. Se había retirado tan rápido que le habría dado tiempo a ducharse diez veces antes de que Serena se hubiese recuperado.

Darien se había levantado deprisa, mientras Serena aún estaba estremeciéndose entre las sábanas.

—Yo...

—No digas nada —dijo Serena.

Había una tensión tremenda en el ambiente.

Parecía como si volviese a repetirse la misma situación que hacía unos días. Entonces, Darien suspiró y fue a servirse más café. Luego se sentó de nuevo junto a Serena que le dirigió una mirada. Estaba encorvado. Tenía aspecto de estar abrumado por los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

Serena desvió la mirada antes de sentir pena por él. No era un dios, solo un hombre, con sus apetitos, y sus reacciones tan peculiares después de hacer el amor...

—¿Acaso tienes una amante? —le lanzó ella.

—¿Qué? —murmuró Darien sin comprender.

—Lita me dijo que tenías una, incluso me mostró dos candidatas.

—¿Cuándo te dijo eso?

— ¡No has respondido a mi pregunta! —exclamó Serena.

—No tengo ninguna amante —afirmó Darien—. Mira, Serena, yo no te haría algo parecido. Lita te dijo eso por despecho, nada más.

Era lo que ella se había imaginado entonces.

—Está bien, te creo. Eso quiere decir que puedo sentirme menos culpable.

—Pero no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que hemos hecho —repuso Darien.

—Pues a mí me da la sensación de haber cometido un pecado —adujo Serena.

— ¡Estábamos haciendo el amor! —exclamó Darien.

—Estábamos practicando el sexo —argüyó Serena—. Como lo hicimos hace una semana. Y me siento sucia, como entonces.

—No estaba huyendo de ti. Estaba huyendo de...

Se hizo el silencio. Serena esperaba a que continuara hablando, pero no lo hizo.

Darien se pasó nerviosamente la mano por los cabellos.

—Vete al infierno —murmuró Serena, maldiciéndolo.

De pronto, Darien se echó a reír, pero cínicamente.

—Llevo consumiéndome en ese lugar durante años —sostuvo el hombre—. Has de decir una maldición más grave para conseguir herirme.

—Pues vete donde quieras, me da igual —repuso Serena—. No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a mí nunca más. ¿Entendido?

Se iba a marchar, cuando las palabras de Darien la paralizaron.

—Siento haberme retirado de ese modo. No quería hacerte daño, Serena.

— ¡No me digas que siempre eres tan brusco después de hacer el amor! —exclamó Serena burlonamente. Él titubeó antes de contestar.

—Es verdad —asintió el hombre.

—Ahora lo entiendo: es de ti de quien huyes —argüyó Serena.

Ella había hablado al azar para herirlo y resultaba que había dado en el blanco.

—Me conoces tan bien —dijo Darien con una sonrisa breve.

Estaba demasiado ocupado con su tristeza como para importarle lo que sucedía en el interior de Serena. En la cama, se ocultaba bajo sus pantalones hasta el ultimo momento. Y eso a Serena, como mujer, le hería profundamente.

Sollozando, se levantó y salió corriendo de la cocina. Entre lágrimas, llegó a su habitación y nada más cerrar la puerta, esta se volvió a abrir

— ¡Vete de aquí!—exclamó ella.

—No llores —le dijo Darien acercándose para tomarla en sus brazos.

Para su desconsuelo, la propia Serena reposó la mejilla contra su pecho y estalló en sollozos. No era justo. Él quería a su abuela, a Hotaru... ¿Por qué no podía quererla a ella? De pronto, Serena recordó a su primera mujer con un escalofrío. Algo le debía de haber ocurrido con ella para bloquearse de ese modo con los sentimientos. Serena trató de controlar el llanto y apartarse de él.

—No —dijo Darien, sin querer soltarla.

—Por favor, Darien, déjame marchar —le rogó ella con el dolor reflejado en la mirada.

Sin saber por qué, al pronunciar su nombre había desencadenado una reacción especial en él. Era algo parecido a la desesperación. Sus ojos de desorbitaron llenos de tensión y, de pronto, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó apasionadamente.

Esta vez, Serena tampoco tenía ninguna posibilidad de salirse con la suya. El contacto de aquella lengua abrasadora con el sabor salado de sus lágrimas era una combinación tremendamente seductora. El deseo hizo mella en su cuerpo, desatando todos sus instintos. Serena ni siquiera notó cómo se le deslizaba el albornoz.

Tampoco oyó la cremallera del pantalón de Darien mientras este lanzaba maldiciones. La penetró hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas, de forma que Darien cayó de rodillas apresando con fuerza las caderas de Serena.

— ¡Oh, cielo santo! —exclamó ella mientras daba rienda suelta a su pasión salvaje.

Darien no podía evitar emitir unos jadeos ardientes. Por el impulso tempestuoso, ella se tambaleó y ambos cayeron al suelo rodando. Pero Darien la rodeó con sus brazos para que no se hiciera daño.

Serena se preguntó qué ocurriría a continuación, ahora que habían perdido el juicio completamente. ¿Se retiraría bruscamente?

—Estoy aquí —afirmó él.

Su voz era vibrante. Aún no se había soltado del cuerpo de su esposa.

—No me voy a retirar —insistió Darien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tenías razón —murmuró él—. Para mí es más fácil estar solo. Me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos. Pero, Serena, puedo asegurar que te deseo. Quiero hacer esto contigo. Y si eso significa que tengo que cambiar, cambiaré. Y voy a empezar a hacerlo de inmediato.

Hablaba en serio. De nuevo volvió el llanto, pero Serena no supo a qué se debía.

—Dime algo —le urgió Darien, besándole en la frente.

¿Qué iba a decir? Lo cierto era que amaba a ese hombre. Lo supo desde el momento en que él solo la deseaba sexualmente.

—Quiero ir a la cama —dijo Serena. Hubo un silencio. Luego, Darien lanzó un leve suspiro.

—A tu cama —prosiguió Serena—. Quiero dormir en tu cama, entre tus brazos. Quiero despertar en tu cama mañana.

—¿Y luego qué?

—No sé... —murmuró Serena—. ¿Tú qué es lo que quieres?

—A ti —contestó Darien, repitiéndolo una vez más—.A ti.

Serena se quedó atolondrada: aquello era lo más parecido a una declaración por parte de Darien.

**que triste fallecio la abuelita de Darien bueno admenos este par ha optado por darse una nueva oportunidad**

**¿Cual de estas dos historias les gustaria que adaptara para ustedes?**

****PASION EN EL EGEO****

****ECHALE LA CULPA AL AMOR****


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 10**

DURANTE el entierro de la abuela de Darien, Serena se sintio llena de compasión por la ultima persona que imaginaba. Lita estallo en sollozos en plena ceremonia, deshecha de dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Serena se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-Fuiste muy amable con ella ,teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias –dijo Darien horas después, mientras se metían en la cama.

Ambos compartían dormitorio. Compartían su vida. Incluso Serena llegó a pensar que compartían un matrimonio.

—Necesitaba el calor de alguien —respondió ella simplemente—. No se me había ocurrido antes que Lita y tu abuela debían de estar muy unidas.

—Lita ha sido un miembro de la familia durante mucho tiempo —le recordó Darien—. Todos la tenemos en cuenta hasta cuando se pone difícil.

—¿Es por eso por lo que tu familia quería que te casaras con ella? —preguntó Serena.

—No —contestó Darien riendo—. Querían que me uniera a ella por cuestión de interés. Posee una parte importante de las acciones de nuestra fortuna y por eso era necesario que permanecieran en manos de la familia.

—Ella está enamorada de ti, o ¿por qué querría casarse contigo? —se planteó Serena.

—Lita solo se quiere a sí misma, pero más aún al dinero —adujo Darien—. Nuestro matrimonio le habría dado libre acceso al dinero de los Chiba. Una causa realmente importante a sus ojos.

—Eres tan cínico, a veces —le reprochó Serena.

— Pues cámbiame —repuso Darien, besándola con pasión.

Aquel hombre se había convertido en el centro de la existencia de Serena: con el paso de los días se había enamorado profundamente de él.

Las semanas transcurrieron a gran velocidad, y Serena no tuvo que pensar en ningún momento en el trato que había hecho al principio con Darien. Le quitaron la escayola y lo celebró tirándose a la piscina cubierta completamente vestida. Era algo que le apetecía mucho hacer y que Darien ignoró con indulgencia. También fueron un par de veces a Londres a comprobar que la adopción legal de Hotaru seguía su curso.

Sus nombres aparecieron en un panel. Aquello confirmaba su idoneidad para ser los padres del bebé. Pero eso no tenía por qué ponerse en duda. Ambos eran amantes, marido y mujer.

Eran una pareja en toda la extensión de la palabra y se notaba a cada instante. La vida era maravillosa. Serena no había sido nunca tan feliz. Lo único que empañaba su alegría era la ausencia de noticias por parte de la tía Mimet.

—Mañana tengo que ir a París a pasar unos días — le informó Darien mientras estaban desayunando—. ¿Te apetece venir conmigo?

— ¡Oh, sí! —exclamó Serena. Conocer París, la ciudad más romántica del mundo junto al hombre más maravilloso del mundo... —¿Estará mi tía allí? —preguntó ella impulsivamente.

Tras varias semanas de felicidad, la expresión de Darien volvió a mostrarse fría.

—No quiero hablar de ella —repuso él.

—Pero, ¿por qué tienes tanto interés en mantenernos separadas? —preguntó Serena—. No me va a hacer daño, la conozco más de lo que crees.

Darien se levantó de la mesa.

—No voy a hablar de ella —repitió él arrogantemente.

—Entonces, yo no voy a París —repuso Serena.

Sabía que había reaccionado de modo infantil y quisquilloso, pero era tal y como se sentía.

Darien salió del comedor a grandes pasos sin decir una palabra. Serena se pasó el resto del día malhumorada y su marido la estuvo evitando. Pero aquella noche, cuando se fueron a la cama fue ella quien dio su brazo a torcer. Su amor por Darien era demasiado poderoso.

Pero se quedó atónita cuando, a la mañana siguiente, se enteró de que su marido se había marchado solo a París. Aquello la llenó de ira y de dolor y reaccionó llamando a su tía al apartamento de Londres. Respondió el contestador automático, cosa que era normal puesto que Mimet estaría en París con Darien.

Serena le dejó un mensaje pidiéndole que la llamara por teléfono. Los siguientes días transcurrieron añorando mucho a Darien. Cuando regresó corrió a su encuentro como un perrillo junto a su amo.

Pasaron varias semanas más. Hotaru estaba cambiando mucho. Ya expresaba su personalidad con aullidos y sonrisas. Le encantaba estirar las piernas sobre una pequeña manta al aire libre.

El día que recibieron la notificación de que la adopción ya era legal, Serena empezó a sospechar que se había quedado embarazada.

Esa noche salieron juntos a cenar en un restaurante de lujo para celebrarlo. Serena llevaba uno de sus elegantes trajes de noche y Darien iba vestido de etiqueta. La comida era exquisita y disfrutaron mucho conversando y riendo alegremente. Luego bailaron al son de una música muy romántica. Fue entonces cuando Serena estuvo a punto de confesarle a Darien sus sospechas. Pero al final, prefirió no quitarle protagonismo a Hotaru esa noche.

Además no estaba del todo segura de que el retraso en su ciclo menstrual se debiera a un embarazo, a pesar de que era muy regular.

No obstante, era muy feliz. Estaba tan enamorada que en el camino de vuelta a casa, se quedó pensando en las declaraciones de amor eterno que se harían, planeando una vida común llena de hijos y de felicidad. Cuando regresaron, hicieron el amor con tanto desenfreno como si fuera la última noche que pasaran juntos.

A la mañana siguiente, Artemis los llevó en coche a la ciudad. Serena tenía que hacer unas compras y Darien tenía que ocuparse de unos asuntos de negocios. Por lo que el chófer traería de vuelta en el coche solo a Serena.

Darien la besó en los labios dulcemente antes de salir del coche. Serena se quedó bajo el cuidado de Artemis, que estaba sonriente.

—Le ha hecho usted muy feliz —dijo el chófer, mirándola por el retrovisor—. Todos los que lo conocemos desde hace tiempo estamos encantados.

Se refería a los que le habían conocido cuando vivía su primera mujer. Serena tuvo la sensación de que una Era el único miembro de la familia que le quedaba en el mundo.

Aquello tenía que tener alguna importancia.

—Darien es tu jefe; pensé que lo admirabas y respetabas —prosiguió Serena.

—¿Mi qué? —repitió Mimet—. No es mi jefe. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

—No juegues conmigo —repuso Serena enfadada. ¿Por qué iban a estar en ambos en la ciudad si no fuera porque Darien vivía en los alrededores? —Además, la primera vez que lo vi os ibais los dos en viaje de negocios a Madrid.

—¿Eso es lo que te dijo? —preguntó Mimet. Ante la expresión de desconcierto de Serena, la tía soltó una carcajada. —El muy cerdo... No se le ha escapado una. ¿Te lo ha contado todo, Serena? ¿O ha conseguido que formes parte de su vida, que te acuestes con él además de conseguir lo que realmente quería, o sea, Hotaru?

Serena pareció haber sido fulminada por un rayo.

—¿De qué me estás hablando? —murmuró al fin ella.

—¿Por qué no te lo voy a contar? Ese tipo se merece un buen castigo... Vayamos a un lugar privado. Tienes mala cara. Más vale que nos sentemos.

Mientras la conducía de vuelta a casa, Artemis no hacía más que mirar a Serena por el retrovisor. Ella no lo culpaba por ello. Era una persona totalmente distinta a la que salió de compras por la mañana. Estaba triste, pálida y ojerosa. Se parecía a la criatura herida que había visto con anterioridad tirada en una calle de Londres.

—¿Se encuentra usted bien? —le preguntó Artemis.

—Sí —asintió ella—. Me duele la cabeza, eso es todo. Cuando coma algo se me pasará.

Pero sabía muy bien que no se le pasaría. El chófer también debía sospechar que ocurría algo, porque tomó el teléfono móvil y se puso a hablar en griego.

Serena estaba segura que había llamado a Darien. Pero en el fondo se alegraba. Cuanto antes estuviera él en casa antes podrían resolver el asunto. Así, Serena se podría marchar lo más rápido posible.

Llegaron a la mansión. Serena subió las escaleras de la entrada sin fijarse en quien estaba por allí. En su habitación, y no en la de Darien donde había estado durmiendo durante los últimos meses, se quitó la ropa y la dejó tirada en el suelo. Desnuda se dirigió al vestidor, recuperó sus vaqueros y una camiseta y se los puso.

Luego tomó las prendas que había traído de Londres y dejó tras de sí los modelos exclusivos que eran el sueño de cualquier mujer joven.

Cerró la puerta del vestidor, convencida de que no volvería a ponerse nunca más esa ropa. Oyó que llegaba un coche, mientras preparaba sus cosas para hacer la maleta.

Seguramente sería Darien. Cuando él se introdujo en el dormitorio de Serena, ella estaba guardando las joyas en un pequeño joyero de piel.

Solo un tonto habría tenido problemas para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— De acuerdo —sostuvo él —. Explícame lo que pasa.

—Me voy —repuso Serena—. Te dejo.

Aquel hombre no era un ser humano. Era un trozo de metal que era capaz de todo con tal de hacer su voluntad.

Serena oyó cerrarse la puerta que daba al dormitorio de Darien mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Darien con calma. Ella no respondió. No podía hacerlo. —Algo ha ocurrido en la ciudad —prosiguió Darien—. Has visto a alguien...

Serena podía notar sus pasos nerviosos mientras seguía haciendo la maleta.

—¿Ha sido Lita? —continuó Darien—. ¿Te ha molestado otra vez?

Serena permanecía muda. Hasta que Darien le tomó del brazo.

— ¡Serena...!

Pero entonces fue cuando ella estalló. De pronto, le dio una bofetada a Darien.

—No me pongas la mano encima nunca más, ¿me oyes? —dijo Serena.

Darien se estaba cubriendo la mejilla con una mano. Debía estar muy enfadado.

Al menos eso era lo que esperaba Serena. Sin embargo, los ojos insondables parecieron desconcertados y ella no pudo soportar esa reacción.

—Me mentiste —le acusó Serena—. Desde el primer día me has estado mintiendo todo el rato.

—Has estado con tu tía Mimet —cayó en la cuenta Darien finalmente—. Ha venido a verme a la oficina esta mañana. No me extraña que te la hayas encontrado.

Serena permanecía en silencio.

—¿Qué te dijo? —prosiguió Darien.

—Ni siquiera trabaja para ti —sostuvo Serena—. Nunca lo ha hecho.

—Fuiste tú la que sacaste esa conclusión, Serena — dijo Darien—. Lo único que hice fue permitir que siguieras pensando lo mismo.

—Pero, ¿por qué? —preguntó Serena, humillada por haber sido tan ingenua—. ¿Por qué querrías engañarme y manipularme si con la verdad habrías conseguido lo mismo?

Darien lanzó un profundo suspiro. Serena sintió remordimientos por haberlo pegado: tenía una marca en la mejilla.

—No podía correr el riesgo de que no accedieras a llevar a cabo mis planes.

—Tus planes pretendían quitarme a Hotaru —dijo ella con claridad.

—Esa era la idea inicial —admitió Darien—. ¿Tu tía te contó lo de tu madre con mi hermano?

Serena se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Se puso a recordar la aventura de su madre con el banquero griego en Madrid. Zafiro Chiba estaba casado y tenía cincuenta años. Como resultado de esa relación había nacido Hotaru.

—Lo siento —murmuró Darien.

¿Por qué, después de todo? ¿Por hacerla sentirse tan mal? ¿O acaso estaba disculpando la conducta de su hermano y de la madre de Serena?

—¿Sabías que habían tenido una aventura? —quiso saber Serena.

—Sí, supe lo de su aventura... —contestó Darien, dirigiéndose hacia la ventana—. Pero no sabía exactamente quien era la mujer en cuestión. Ni siquiera que hubiera tenido una hija. Me enteré un año después de la muerte de Zafiro, cuando vino a verme tu tía a mi despacho de Londres.

—Querrás decir cuando fuiste a ver a mi tía —le corrigió Serena con sarcasmo—. Para convencerla de que regateara con el futuro de Hotaru.

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho ella? —preguntó Darien—. Entonces, te ha mentido. Fue Mimet la que me abordó, Serena. Era ella la que quería regatear conmigo, pero para que guardaras silencio sobre todo este asunto. Tú tía fue la que hizo de mediadora entre su sobrina y yo. Su sobrina que había sido la amante de mi difunto hermano.

—¿Mi tía te dijo que yo fui la amante de tu hermano? —repitió Serena anonadada.

Estaba perpleja y llena de consternación.

— Según ella, tú amenazabas con decírselo a la prensa si yo no pagaba una buena suma de dinero — sostuvo Darien.

—Pero, ¿cómo pudiste creer cosas tan terribles de mí? —gritó Serena.

—Todavía no te conocía —repuso Darien—. Solo sabía que eras una mujer joven que no dudaba en hacer chantaje a una familia de banqueros griegos para enriquecerse.

Serena pensó que aquello parecía tener sentido. Y de pronto sintió vergüenza de la astucia mercenaria de su tía.

—Yo no podía correr el riesgo de que la prensa se enterara, por el precario estado de salud de mi abuela — siguió diciendo Darien—. Lo que no sabía tu tía era que el sueño de mi abuela era poder conocer a un bisnieto antes de morir. Pero la abuela y yo sabíamos que ese sueño era irrealizable.

Serena comprendió que el motivo era la poca salud de la anciana.

—El hecho de haber conocido a Hotaru ha debido de ser para ella algo maravilloso —comentó Serena tristemente.

Él asintió.

—Le ofrecí a tu tía una gran cantidad de dinero por quitarte a la niña —repuso Darien—. Ella me había dicho que no te parecería mal dejármela si la suma era acertada.

Serena se sintió herida. Todo aquello era una espantosa maraña de engaño, traición y codicia.

—Entonces, la llevaste en tu lujoso coche hasta mi apartamento y esperaste a que comprara a la hija de tu hermano —concluyó ella, empezando a sentir náuseas.

Después, Serena corrió hacia el coche y fue golpeada por la camioneta enfrente de él. Darien había tenido la oportunidad de saber cómo era su apartamento y cómo vivían. Comprendió que Serena era inocente y no tenía nada que ver con la extorsión. Al contrario, le costaría mucho convencerla de que le dejara a su hermana.

Y luego vinieron las sartas de mentiras, pensó Serena mientras Darien miraba ausente por la ventana, tal y como lo había hecho ella antes. La propuesta, la coerción las historias lacrimógenas...

Al fin y al cabo, lo único cierto había sido lo de la alegría de la abuela conociendo a su biznieta en vida.

—¿Tu abuela sabía de quién era hija Hotaru? — preguntó Serena con voz ronca.

Darien tardó en contestar. Vaciló y a Serena le pareció que iba a decir una mentira.

—Ella se lo imaginó todo...

¿Estaba diciendo la verdad?

Su abuela lo había llamado pájaro... Serena sintió un escalofrío.

¡Qué de esfuerzos malgastados! Había llegado a contraer matrimonio con ella.

Podía haberse evitado ese y muchos inconvenientes. Pero claro, también quería tener la custodia legal de Hotaru, por lo que no había actuado en vano.

—¿Le pagaste a mi tía para que se mantuviera alejada de mí? —preguntó Serena.

—Sí —admitió Darien—. Ella ideó todo este embrollo porque había perdido su empleo y tenía muchas deudas. Vio en mí el modo de solucionar sus problemas. Pero se dedicó a jugar en bolsa para doblar el valor de su dinero, y no hizo más que perderlo.

—Por eso fue a verte a tu oficina esta mañana.

—La eché a patadas —afirmó Darien—. Y ella se ha vengado. Debería habérmelo imaginado por tratar con gente de su calaña.

Serena notó como el dolor que sentía en el corazón se iba suavizando.

—Jamás hice nada para herirte, Serena —murmuró Darien—. Aunque te resulte difícil de creer, actué de ese modo pensando en tus intereses.

En efecto, a ella le parecía algo imposible. La gente que te quiere no te miente, ni te roba.

—Tu tía trató de darme a Hotaru, tomar el dinero y escapar —prosiguió Darien—. Pero yo no podría hacerte semejante cosa. Me di cuenta de ello con solo conocerte media hora. Por eso mentí. Y te di lo que parecía que necesitabas, manteniéndote bajo mi protección. Piénsalo bien: de todo lo ocurrido, ¿qué es lo que he hecho deliberadamente en contra tuya?

Se hizo el silencio. Serena tuvo que controlarse para no estallar en sollozos.

—Quédate —le rogó Darien suavemente—. No seas víctima de las sucias maniobras de una persona que nunca te ha querido realmente.

—Ahora no puedo pensar —adujo Serena—. Necesito tiempo para poner las cosas en claro y decidir si me quedo o no.

—Me parece justo —accedió Darien con tono neutro—. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. No hay prisa.

Entonces, él comenzó a andar. Su retirada tenía mucho de estrategia, pensó Serena con lágrimas en los ojos. Al cabo de unos cuantos pasos, Darien se topó con un paquete que estaba entre la ropa del suelo. Serena se dio cuenta de lo que era y fue a recogerlo a toda prisa. No quería que Darien viera lo que era.

¡Demasiado tarde! Él dio media vuelta y vio la reacción de Serena, cuyo corazón comenzó a palpitar desenfrenadamente. Darien se había puesto muy pálido. Tomó el paquete y rasgó el envoltorio. Era un test de embarazo.

—¿Por qué has comprado esto? —preguntó él.

—Por favor, devuélvemelo —le rogó Serena, sonrojándose como una colegiala.

—¿Por qué? —insistió Darien.

La violencia de sus palabras alarmó a Serena. Se quedó atónita y comenzó a retroceder llena de consternación. No entendía por qué Darien estaba tan furioso.

— ¡Contéstame, Serena! —exclamó el hombre.

—Te lo habría dicho si el resultado daba positivo — balbuceó Serena temblorosamente.

Puede que estuviese tan enfadado porque pensara que ella no le quería comunicar la noticia.

—Te lo habría dicho, Darien —repitió Serena atemorizada, mientras el hombre avanzaba un paso más hacia ella.

—Quiero que te vayas de esta casa —dijo al fin Darien lleno de ira—. Tienes una hora para salir de aquí. Quiero que te marches y no volver a verte nunca más.

—Pero, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado? —le preguntó Serena, todavía retrocediendo ante la amenaza de Darien—. No hemos utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo cuando hemos hecho el amor. Era de suponer que estábamos en situación de riesgo.

—Yo tenía que soportar la vista de uno de esos tests cada mes, cuando vivía mi esposa —rugió Darien—. Durante cinco malditos años tuve que soportar sus lloros porque no se quedaba embarazada. Soy estéril, Serena.

Y dicho esto, tiró el paquete sobre la cama.

Serena se quedó horrorizada.

—Sé que has dicho alguna vez que no querías tener hijos... —agregó Serena—. Pero es que... Tengo la sensación de estar embarazada.

—Lo mismo decía Beryl —repuso él—. Un mes tras otro.

—No, yo no soy como ella —sostuvo Serena—. Yo te quiero. Yo no intentaría hacerte daño con estas cosas.

—Beryl me quería, me adoraba —añadió Darien—. Vivía por y para mí. Y al final, decidió poner fin a su vida en nombre de nuestro amor.

Habían pasado seis años y aún no se había recuperado del efecto de un acto tan

egoísta. Serena estaba muy pálida.

—No quiero creer todo esto... —comenzó a decir ella, sintiéndose como en una pesadilla.

—Pues, créetelo: soy estéril y nuestro matrimonio ya no tiene sentido —repuso Darien—. No voy a pasar por el mismo infierno ni contigo, ni con ninguna otra mujer.

Y lleno de ira, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Esta vez salió de la habitación dejando a Serena sumida en el horror y en la desesperación.

Era estéril...

Dirigió la mirada hacia el paquete que estaba sobre la cama. Lo que en su momento fue una compra sin importancia había terminado siendo un instrumento de tortura para Darien.

Serena sintió un estremecimiento y recordó las palabras de su marido: «Pues, créetelo...»

Mientras se encaminaba hacia el cuarto de baño, oyó el sonido de un coche saliendo de la casa a toda prisa.

**wow que fuertes declaraciones Hotaru es hija del hermano de Darien y luego Dar es esteril...**

**un capitulo mas y se termina esta historia **

**Bueno amigas por mayoria de votos mañana empiezo a subir la nueva historia Pasion el egeo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora Michelle Reid yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**La novia del millonario**

**-** **Michelle Reid-**

**CAPITULO 11**

ERA muy tarde cuando el coche regresó. Serena estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la terraza vestida con un confortable abrigo. Le había estado esperando durante horas.

Sin duda, Darien la había reconocido puesto que le dirigió una ráfaga de luces, de camino a los garajes. Pero pasaron minutos hasta que el hombre se reunió con Serena en la oscuridad.

Nada más distinguir su silueta, ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío.

—Veo que todavía sigues aquí... —dijo Darien.

—Antes de marcharme tengo que hacerte una pregunta —argüyó Serena—. Por eso decidí esperar a que volvieras.

—¿Quieres decir que hemos omitido alguna mentira más? —preguntó Darien en tono burlón.

—Puede que tengas razón —respondió Serena—. No estoy segura. ¿Por qué no te sientas y charlamos tranquilamente? Es difícil ponerse a hablar con alguien que te está despellejando viva con la mirada.

—Desembucha —le ordenó Darien.

Pero, llegado el momento de hablar, se quedó sin valor para hacerlo. ¡Qué ironía! Después de esperarlo durante horas...

—¿Lo has pasado bien esta noche? —le preguntó tratando de reunir fuerzas.

Darien se volvió hacia el perfil de Serena: estaba muy pálida.

—¿Esa es la pregunta que me querías hacer, o solo la introducción? —preguntó él.

Estaba claro que no se lo iba a poner fácil a Serena.

—Quiero que sepas, Darien, que no soy una persona cruel o rencorosa —adujo ella—. No he tenido la intención de herirte a propósito.

—Es obvio que no se trata de una pregunta —comentó él.

Molesta, Serena decidió ir al grano.

—¿Has hecho el amor conmigo todos estos días por el simple hecho de practicar el sexo? ¿O realmente yo te importaba algo y además has hecho el amor conmigo?

—Contigo no he practicado el sexo, únicamente — contestó él.

Serena suspiró profundamente.

—Entonces, ¿puedo quedarme, por favor?

Pareció que aquellas palabras le hubieran herido en lo más profundo.

—Dijiste que tenías que hacerme una pregunta, no dos —argüyó él.

—Me iré si tú me lo pides, pero yo prefiero quedarme, es más, necesito quedarme contigo —insistió Serena.

—Y con Hotaru, claro —repuso Darien cínicamente.

Serena lo fulminó con la mirada.

—No metas a Hotaru en esto —agregó ella—. Lo que es mejor para ella nada tiene que ver con nuestra conversación. Yo estoy hablando de lo que necesito yo y de lo que voy a hacer yo.

—Y quieres quedarte —adujo Darien—. Me parece muy honroso teniendo en cuenta con quién lo vas a hacer.

—¿Acaso pretendes ser desagradable para que me vaya sin que me lo pidas? —dijo Serena.

—Pensé que ya te lo había pedido.

Viendo su gesto de dolor, Darien suavizó el tono.

—Escucha, Serena. Eres una persona generosa, amable y cariñosa —prosiguió él—. Además, eres joven e increíblemente bella. Si te marchas ahora, pronto recuperarás las riendas de tu vida. Seguro que encuentras a un hombre maravilloso que colme de amor tu corazón. Pero yo no soy ese hombre. Soy demasiado mayor, brusco y cínico como para complacer a una persona tan bella y perfecta como tú.

—Pero con eso no estás diciendo que te gustaría estar en el lugar de ese hombre —añadió Serena—. Si no que no crees poder ser como él.

Darien lanzó una carcajada triste y apagada.

—Olvidé decir que también eres testaruda —dijo él—. ¿Por qué no facilitas las cosas aceptando que no permitiré que te quedes a mi lado?

—Porque te quiero —respondió Serena—. Aunque no creo que te lo merezcas. Porque si no, no me harías sufrir de este modo. Y si lo que intentas es ser duro para hacerme bien, ya me encargaré yo de hacerte daño a ti.

—Está bien —convino Darien—. Pero, sigo opinando lo mismo.

Parecía tan resuelto a salirse con la suya que el corazón de Serena dio un vuelco.

—O sea, ¿qué si me voy ahora y dejo a Hotaru aquí, eso te hará feliz? Porque claro, eso era lo único que tú perseguías, después de todo...

La tensión se mascaba en el ambiente. Impulsivamente, Serena se levantó.

— ¡No! —exclamó Darien finalmente.

—De acuerdo, Darien, te lo diré de otra forma — argüyó Serena—. ¿Tú crees que por el hecho de que no te pueda dar un hijo nuestro amor no tiene importancia?

—Eso es una pregunta estúpida —respondió él.

—No lo es, sobre todo cuando no hemos visto el resultado del test de embarazo. Además, si crees que lo primero que le voy a hacer a mi príncipe azul es realizarle una prueba de fertilidad...

—No digas tonterías —repuso Darien—. Deberías aceptar simplemente, que no quiero que estés conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me estás apretando tanto la mano en estos momentos?

De inmediato, Darien le soltó la mano.

— ¡Ya es suficiente! —exclamó él poniéndose de pie.

—Tienes razón: me iré a la cama a soñar con un príncipe azul lleno de espermatozoides fértiles —afirmó Serena—. A lo mejor me despierto y me voy. Sería todo un placer después de mi sueño...

Y sin más, ella se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, dejando a Darien sentado en la penumbra, mudo en su terquedad.

Serena subió a su habitación, se desnudó y se metió en la cama esperando una posible reacción por parte de Darien.

Un par de minutos después, Darien entró en su dormitorio y a continuación, se abrió la puerta que daba al de Serena.

—Aquí está lo que pretendías —afirmó el hombre—. Querías que me enfadara y estoy enfadado. Querías que estuviera celoso y lo estoy, maldita sea.

—¿De mis sueños?

—De todo lo que tiene que ver contigo —dijo él besándola con pasión.

Entonces comenzó una batalla por ver quien excitaba más al otro, conociéndose cada uno como se conocían. Él la besó, la lamió y la acarició haciendo emerger toda su sensualidad. Y ella le contestó haciéndole perder el control de tanto como lo besó y acarició con la suave urgencia que le inspiraba el deseo.

—¿Mi príncipe azul me hará sentirme tan bien como ahora? —preguntó Serena en un susurro.

La inocencia de sus palabras aumentó la excitación en Darien con un poder tremendo, incluso excesivo.

El hombre respondió penetrándola con una entrega que rayaba en la locura.

Cuando iban juntos camino del climax, Serena creyó oír un gemido angustiado y se dio cuenta, con un ligero sentimiento de culpa, de que era Darien quien lo había emitido.

—Entonces, ¿no me marcho mañana? —preguntó ella, mientras yacía en el regazo del hombre, fuertemente abrazada por sus atléticos brazos, como para impedir su huida.

—Te quedas hasta que quieras irte de aquí —respondió Darien—. Me niego a aceptar algo más de ti.

«¡Qué magnánimo!», pensó Serena y se soltó de sus brazos para dirigirse al cuarto de baño. Cuando volvió llevaba algo escondido en la mano. Él no se dio cuenta, absorto como estaba contemplando su figura a medida que se acercaba a la cama.

—Tengo algo que decirte —le confesó Serena—. Pero tienes que prometerme que no te vas a enfadar.

—Es una petición extraña —afirmó Darien, cruzando los brazos bajo su nuca—. ¡Ya me estoy enfadando con solo pensarlo!

—Le he pedido a Artemis que me llevara a ver a un médico en la ciudad.

Darien estiró los brazos de inmediato y con ellos estrechó la cintura de Serena.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te ocurre algo?

—Me ha examinado, y ha confirmado mis temores... —repuso Serena—. Darien, tú sabes que te he sido fiel, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que lo sé —adujo Darien impacientemente—. Dime que pasa, por favor.

—Mi útero está dilatado —afirmó Serena—. Me ha hecho varios análisis... Estoy embarazada.

— ¡Pensé que habíamos quedado en que no lo harías! —exclamó él poniéndose a caminar por la habitación.

—De seis... semanas exactamente —continuó Serena entrecortadamente—. Darien, necesito que tú...

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que pasar por este infierno? —preguntó él—. Es imposible que estés embarazada. Soy estéril.

Serena se sentó sobre la cama abrazándose las piernas bajo la barbilla.

—El doctor me dijo lo mismo —murmuró ella. Darien continuó maldiciendo en griego. —Además, dijo que aún se sabe muy poco acerca de la esterilidad masculina. Solo me contó que acaban de descubrir que el número de espermatozoides en un hombre puede variar a lo largo de un mes.

—No quiero oír hablar de eso... —insistió Darien, tambaleándose como si estuviera bebido.

—Dijo que solo te hicieron un análisis, y que debía de haber sido un día de mala suerte.

—¿Un día de mala suerte? —repitió Darien, mirándola con una expresión tan hostil que la hizo encogerse—. Viví cinco años de mala suerte continua durante mi matrimonio, Serena. Trata de imaginártelo.

—Según parece, el médico también era el doctor de la familia de Beryl.

—No, nuestro médico de cabecera es otro.

—Pero este era el médico de la familia de Beryl cuando ella estaba soltera —añadió Serena—. Quiere hablar contigo en privado. Dice que tiene que contarte algo confidencial acerca de Beryl...

En Darien se operó una reacción particular que le hizo dirigirse a su dormitorio sin decir una palabra.

Serena languideció como un cisne moribundo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desordenadamente y tuvo dificultades para respirar. Su mente se bloqueó repentinamente.

No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión del rostro de Darien. De pronto, Serena notó una presencia a su lado en la cama.

—Llámalo —le ordenó Darien.

—¿Qué llame a quién?

—Al doctor —respondió él, tendiéndole un teléfono móvil.

— ¡Pero, si es medianoche! —exclamó Serena.

—Pues, despiértalo...

Y tomando el teléfono, él preguntó:

—¿Cuál es su maldito número?

—No sé... —contestó Serena—. Lo único que hice fue pedirle a Artemis que me llevara a verlo...

—Pues su nombre, entonces. Seguro que sabes como se llama.

—La tarjeta de la consulta —recordó súbitamente, Serena—. Está en el tocador.

Cuando finalmente la encontró, Darien marcó el teléfono nerviosamente. Serena no podía soportar la tensión. Se levantó de la cama y se metió en el cuarto de baño, sentándose en el retrete. Oyó la conversación en griego y luego volvió el silencio. Ella siguió sentada en el mismo lugar hasta que tuvo frío y se levantó para ponerse el albornoz. Dio un par de suspiros, y se dirigió al dormitorio.

Darien estaba sentado en un borde de la cama, con el rostro cubierto por las manos. Serena no había visto nunca a un ser más desvalido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente.

—Ella me mintió —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

—Lo sé —asintió dulcemente Serena.

—Sabía antes de casarnos que era estéril, y sin embargo, me hizo pasar todo ese tormento... Mes tras mes. Hizo que me sintiera inútil e impotente.

—Ella debió de correr un gran riesgo permitiéndote hacer el análisis.

—No creas, el tormento habría continuado de cualquier manera. Si el resultado hubiera sido fértil, tendría que haber hecho los mismos esfuerzos para quedarse encinta. Y si el resultado era estéril, habría tenido que seguir rogando a Dios por un día de suerte, como siempre hacía.

Darien se estremeció.

—Al final no me atrevía ni a tocarla —prosiguió el hombre—. Me sentía culpable y fracasado. Creo que mi retirada brusca después de hacer el amor la última vez fue lo que la incitó a quitarse la vida.

Y que le había dejado una sensación de fracaso con la que tendría que aprender a vivir, pensó Serena tristemente.

—Lo siento mucho —murmuró ella. Él se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué tendrías que sentirlo? —preguntó Darien—. Más bien sería yo el que tendría que pedirte disculpas a ti.

—Puedo comprenderlo —repuso Serena.

—Estás embarazada... —murmuró Darien de pronto.

—Sí —asintió Serena—. ¿Estás contento?

—Pues, un poco sorprendido.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Serena tomando la varita del test de embarazo, y dándosela—. Es nuestro hijo. ¿Qué quieres que sea niño o niña?

Entonces, Serena pudo comprobar como le embargaba la felicidad a Darien. Resultaba difícil de creer que un simple objeto le hubiera puesto tan furioso minutos antes, y le hiciera tan feliz en aquellos momentos.

Darien tomó a Serena en brazos y la subió a la cama, abrazándola tiernamente.

—Desde el primer momento que vi tus bellos ojos azules, mientras estabas tirada en aquella calzada londinense, supe que ibas a ser muy importante para mí — afirmó él—. Pero nunca me pude imaginar que ibas serlo de este modo.

—A ver lo que sientes —le incitó ella a poner su mano sobre el vientre, todavía plano.

Y enseguida se miraron ambos a los ojos alcanzando la plenitud.

—Te voy a querer hasta el final de mis días —le confesó Darien—. Y jamás te dejaré marchar.

—Por si no lo has notado, he sido yo la que ha insistido en quedarse... —bromeó Serena.

—Testaruda —la acusó él cariñosamente.

—No, enamorada.

Entonces, Darien la besó con ternura, jurándole amor eterno.

Zafiro Chiba nació una calurosa mañana de verano.

Su madre estaba agotada, pero no quería dormirse. Estaba demasiado ocupada observando a Darien que estaba sentado a su lado, con Hotaru sobre una pierna y el pequeño en su regazo.

Los estaba presentando con voz paciente, para que ambos pudieran entender sus palabras. De hecho, Hotaru lo hizo porque inmediatamente después acarició con su mano la mejilla del bebé. Este se parecía mucho a ella cuando nació.

A Serena se le puso un nudo en la garganta al ver ese acto tan entrañable en un ser tan pequeño. Darien también se enterneció y enseguida besó la mano de la niña.

Al levantar la mirada, captó la de Serena que le sonrió dulcemente. Pero él no lo hizo. Estaba demasiado emocionado como para poder sonreír.

—Estoy colmado de felicidad —afirmó él.

Con eso bastaba para expresar sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos. Como Serena necesitaba contacto físico con el propietario de aquellos sentimientos, hizo reposar una mano sobre el hombro de Darien. Este la acarició con su mejilla, mientras su atención volvía a dirigirse hacia sus hijos.

Y esa fue la última imagen que vio Serena antes de dormirse: su amor, toda su alegría en aquel preciso instante. Su vida también estaba colmada de felicidad.

**FIN**

**Michelle Reid - La novia del millonario**

**BUENO AL FIN SE DESCUBRIERON LAS MENTIRAS DE LA BRUJA DE BERYL DE VERDAD QUE DARIEN ES UN TONTO PERO AL FIN SON FELICES NOS LEEMOS EN MI OTRA HISTORIA **

**"PASION EN EL EGEO"**

**SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER MIS HISTORIAS**


End file.
